Friends with Benefits
by jm1681
Summary: Rock and Revy's friendship takes an interesting turn as one, simple indiscretion leads to another... Revy/Rock, M for sexual situations and language. Please Review.
1. Friends with Benefits I

_So my self-imposed ban from the Black Lagoon archive, that lasted what, 13 days?_

_What we have here is basically an exercise in sex. I've never been good at writing sex, so last Friday I just started writing a scene with my two favorite pawns. In the process, I remembered an idea I had a few months back and some 12,000+ words later, I ended up with 5 scenes worth of practice and one fic._

_As always, I'm very apprehensive about my work, but oddly, I feel kinda good about this one. I tried to keep the sex tasteful, hopefully it's not too much, nor too little._

_Ok, my author's notes are almost as long as some of my fics. Once again, I do not own Black Lagoon._

_-UPDATE, 3/5/10 - Adding another arc onto the tail end of this fic ;)_

_-UPDATE, 3/12/10 - Yet another arc added ;)_

_-UPDATE, 3/26/10 - Second-to-last arc added ;)_

_-UPDATE, 3/26/10 - Second-to-last arc added ;)_

___-UPDATE, 4/11/10 - Final arc added ;)_

* * *

Like most mornings in Roanapur, the sun shone through the cracked and decrepit shutters of Rock's apartment. The businessman from Japan had intentionally positioned his bed so that every morning the sunrise would beat down on, waking him up. This morning however, Rock's bed sat perfectly made with its occupant nowhere to be found. On the other side of town however, Revy's bed had been working double duty, triple if you count the abuse her and Rock had put it through during the night.

-

It all began a week ago with what seemed to be a routine trip to the Yellow Flag. Rock and Revy sat at the bar drinking away the pain of a long days work. Not more than a month ago had Rock watched a sixteen-year-old Yakuza heiress force a blade through her throat, leaving him wondering just where he stood in the scheme of things.

He knew he would never be like his brash, gun slinging partner to his right or the nameless thug to his left, but after spending so long in the darkness of Roanapur, he wondered; would he ever be normal again?

Having no further desire to ponder life's woes, Rock drowned his thoughts with a shot of 151 when his inebriated partner felt the need to ask him a question, "Did you have a girlfriend back home, Rock?"

Rock slowly turned to face her and asked as though he hadn't heard her, "What?"

"Did you have a fuck buddy back home?" She asked.

While he had become accustomed to Revy's obscenity plagued vocabulary, the tone of her inquiry and his already sullied mood made him somewhat disgusted, "What do you care?"

What _did_ she care? In her line of work, Revy wasn't afforded the time for a relationship, nor did she desire the attachment that came with one. She got what she needed, when she needed it; no names or strings, just the occasional, casual screw to tide her over. While interoffice relations were never a good idea, when they were alone in Japan, Revy _had_ begun to muse over the prospect of attempting to bed Rock. That he was handsome didn't help her plight, nor did the fact that the abundance of time she spent with him was time she _didn't_ spend taking care of "business".

Rock knocked down the fresh shot Bao had poured him while Revy replied, "I never asked and you never told."

Rock stared at his glass as Bao refilled it, "I thought nosy types were frowned upon here?"

"And I thought the whole point of drinking was to forget about social fuck law. The rules don't apply when you're drunk, dipshit," and drunk they were.

"So whaddya say, Rock?" Revy asked with a slight smile, "We've had a long fuckin' day; let's hear something interesting."

"No," Rock replied simply.

"What do you mean no?!" Revy sneered.

"I didn't have anyone back home, Revy," Rock replied as he turned to her looking endlessly depressed, "Happy now?"

Through the haze of the alcohol, she felt just a hint of sadness. While her intentions couldn't have been anymore selfish, she had never intended to hurt him. She sorted through her thoughts before coming to her best version of an apology, "Must've been lonely."

"I repeat; what do you care?" Rock replied morosely.

"Hey c'mon, gimme a little credit would ya? Yeah you get on my fuckin' nerves sometimes but we're friends right?" Revy replied.

"Sure," Rock replied simply before returning to his staring contest with a shot glass.

Revy felt a void in her build as she silently observed Rock's saddened state. In these past few months, he'd become the closest friend she'd ever had and seeing him this way slowly started to affect her too. In that moment of viewing him so clearly upset, she felt the desire to cheer him up. She racked her brain searching for something that might at least snap him out of it.

"Want me to shoot someone?" Revy asked as she drew one of her cutlass.

While it wasn't the greatest thing for her to say, it did perk him up somewhat, "Why the hell would I want you to shoot someone?"

"I don't know," Revy replied as she spun the gun back into its holster. "Always makes me feel better."

"Well I'm not you, Revy. I don't get off on watching people die. In fact, I think a little piece of me dies every time I see someone get killed," Rock replied.

Her guilt over Rock's condition quickly vanished at his condescending tone. She chuckled slightly though her tone never turned nasty, "One of these days Rock."

"One of these days, what?" Rock asked harshly.

"One of these days you'll realize just how fucking insignificant life really is," She lit a cigarette and threw one leg over the other as she continued, "Best piece of advice I could ever give you, partner? Take whatever the fuck you can whenever you get the chance, because one day, you'll be nothin' more than worm food."

"I'm glad I can always count on you to cheer me up, Revy," Rock replied as he pounded another shot.

"What the fuck do you expect, Rock? You're sitting there like your best dog just died and for who, for what?" Revy asked. "Yukio? Gimme a fuckin' break."

"She didn't deserve the hand she was dealt," Rock replied.

"Fuck…" Revy knocked back her shot and stood from the bar as she replied, "…spare me this fuckin' conversation."

"Where're you going?" Rock asked.

"To take a fuckin' leak while you cry yourself another shot," Revy replied.

Just as he raised his glass to his lips, Revy's words replayed in Rock's head, _"Take whatever the fuck you can whenever you get the chance…"_

He slammed the glass onto the bar and quickly stood from his barstool. After almost falling over, Rock gathered his balance and proceeded towards the bathrooms. The door to the ladies room was just closing behind Revy and Rock stumbled into it, pushing the door open before she could lock it.

Immediately on the defense, Revy shouted, "What the fuck are you doing ass--"

Before she could finish her thought, Rock forced his hand down the front of her shorts. Her eyes widened and her body shuddered as his fingers crept into her. Finally, he answered her question, "I'm taking what I can since I've got the fucking chance."

Struggling to maintain a clear head as Rock hit all the right spots, Revy asked, "You sure about this?"

Rock worked his way further into her causing her eyes to roll up and her head to fall back as she fought to remain standing. Again he replied, "Just what the fuck do I have to lose?"

Revy lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet his, "Right answer."

She reached to the door and locked it while Rock snapped her belt loose. Her unbuttoned shorts fell to the floor and she undid Rock's belt, dropping his pants to the ground. He had gotten his hands on her, and now she had her hands on him. Just as Revy had struggled to maintain a level head just a moment earlier, as her surprisingly delicate hands surrounded him, Rock found himself in the exact same position.

There was no waiting for shirts to be removed, as soon as his boxers were halfway down his legs, Revy slipped off her panties and Rock forced her back against the door. She hopped up wrapping her legs around him and reached down to him. His hands locked behind her for support and they looked into each other's eyes for just a moment; their anticipation couldn't have been any more apparent. This was a long time coming between them and while it wasn't the ideal scenario for their first time together, would anything else have really been more appropriate?

She lowered her hips as he thrust himself forward, merging their bodies in a single violent motion. As Revy caught her breath, they once again found themselves motionless and lost in each other's eyes. Slowly, an innocent smile formed on both of their faces; Rock's life could have ended in that moment and he would have died a _very_ happy man. Whatever she would tell him later, she could never talk her way out of the purity of that smile.

"Well, Rock?" She asked.

As was asked of him, he slowly built their rhythm into a steady pace of gasps and groans. The alcohol in Rock's veins caused the situation to dawn on him slowly, but beautifully. The warmth that surrounded him, the pleasure he undoubtedly delivered to his gorgeous partner, the sound of her voice as she cried out in ecstasy.

Every now and again, a stray obscenity managed to break free from Revy's lips, "Fuck…"

"Revy…" Rock asked.

She knew what he was asking of her and struggled to reply as he continued to fill her with rapture, "Go…ahead…"

Their pace slowed and Rock let out a subtle groan as he released every last ounce of his god-awful mood into her.

Revy's head collapsed onto Rock's shoulder and her arms locked tight behind him. Almost as though she were asking through her grip, Rock slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her off of him. As her feet contacted the floor, Revy let go of him and allowed herself to fall back against the door.

"You feeling better?" Revy asked between gasps for air.

Rock placed his hands against the wall for balance and attempted to settle himself. He had just enjoyed what was without a doubt, the greatest sex of his life, with the most amazing woman he'd ever met, and the only thing he could concentrate on was not puking.

Revy cocked her head to the side to get a look at him and asked, "Rock? You alright?"

"Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life?" He asked as the potential ramifications of their reckless act blazed through his mind.

Revy reached down to retrieve her underwear and shorts from the floor as she replied, "For my sake, I sure as shit hope not."

She slipped her clothes on and in an unprecedented display of affection, offered Rock a smile as she delicately placed a hand on his face, "Hey…"

His eyes finally met hers and she continued, "…I didn't mind, Rock."

Rock smiled as a few beads of sweat dripped from his face, "Like the weight of the world just fell off my shoulders."

"What?" Revy asked.

"You asked if I was feeling better," Rock replied receiving a slight chuckle from Revy. "When I wake up hung over tomorrow, I know this will have seemed like the worst idea of my life. But right now, I don't think I've ever felt this good."

"Good," Revy replied as Rock reached down to pull up his boxers and pants. "I'll be at the bar," She said with a smile before unlocking the door.

Rock proceeded to fix his belt as Revy stepped out of the bathroom. He watched her walk away as though she were the goddess of him and even through the alcohol he swam in, Rock's smile was uncontrollable. However, before the door had completely closed behind her, Revy caught it and looked back in on him, "Same time tomorrow?"

"What?" Rock asked.

"Don't play dumb. We both know that this was a good fuckin' time," She replied before letting the door go. "We'd be cheating ourselves to not do it again."


	2. Friends with Benefits II

The next morning, Rokuro Okajima awoke to the sound of a knock at his door.

"What the hell?" Rock said weakly.

His eyes went in and out of focus as he looked to his clock radio. When his eyes finally focused, he immediately sprung upright in bed, "9:30?!"

"You alright in there Rock?" Dutch called from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh fuck," Rock muttered.

Dutch listened on while items crashed to the floor of Rock's apartment as he desperately tried to get himself dressed, "Be right there!"

"What the hell is he doin' in there?" Dutch asked quietly just seconds before the door flew open.

There was no polite way to say it; Rock looked like shit. His shirt was half-tucked, his hair askew, and his tie was merely draped around his neck.

"You alright, Rock?" Dutch asked of his disheveled negotiator.

"Yeah, long night. Sorry about that," Rock replied.

"Not a big deal really. We don't have any work lined up, truth is you didn't check in at 0700 like you always do, so I was starting to get a little worried about you," Dutch replied.

"Really?" Rock asked feeling mighty important for a moment.

"Well, that and Lalana's is buy one, get one this morning," Dutch replied as he took a bite out of an apple.

"Oh," Rock replied.

-

Benny piloted the GTO with Dutch riding shotgun and Rock in the backseat on the way to Revy's apartment.

"So what time did you get in last night? You two must've been pretty sorry excuses by the time you left," Dutch said.

The events of the previous night replayed in Rock's mind. Drinking till he was almost blackout drunk and then…Revy. Revy like he'd never known her before.

"_Oh fuck; Revy. What the hell are we going to say to each other?!" _Rock thought.

"Yo, Rock! You awake back there!" Dutch barked.

"Yeah, sorry. What was the question?" Rock replied.

"You and Two-hands; what time did you get out of there last night?" Dutch asked again.

"Oh, uh…" He found himself struggling to think of anything other than the sound of Revy's pleasure laden cries, "…about four, I guess?"

"Now I see why you weren't at the office this morning," Dutch chuckled.

"About that--"

Dutch cut him off, "Doesn't bother me none. If we had work it'd be another story, but I got no problem with my employees cuttin' loose every now and again."

"_If you only knew the half of it,"_ Rock thought.

The GTO came to a halt outside Revy's apartment building and Dutch exited the car, folding the seat forward for Rock to get out. Upon exiting the car, Dutch quickly reclaimed his seat. Rock needed no explanation from the boss as he headed up the stairs towards Revy's door. Every step he took felt like a step closer to the hangman's noose. He and Revy's relationship was finally starting to border on normal and he had to go and screw things up…literally.

He came to the top of the stairs and swallowed the lump in his throat before knocking at the door.

As usual, there was no reply from the Lagoon Company's lead gun. Prepared for the worst, Rock tried the doorknob. The door slipped open revealing the site of Revy's barren bed and the sound of running water; probably a sink. He quietly crossed the threshold into her room and suddenly, she leaned out from behind the bathroom door with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and no clothes save for an insignificant pair of panties and a towel.

Rock quickly turned away bringing Revy to smile and comment, "Awe, that's sweet." She spit into the sink and placed her towel on Rock's shoulder as she walked past him, "You had no problem dumping a load of daddy juice in me last night…"

Rock's eyes widened in what appeared to be shame and Revy finished her thought, "…but you won't look at me unless I'm dressed."

Revy slipped her clothes on and snapped the towel from Rock's shoulder, "What? Now you've got nothin' to fuckin' say to me either?"

Rock stared into her eyes for a moment. Again the events of the prior evening came to mind forcing a smile on his face. No two ways about it, this would be far too difficult to deal with, but good god was she right when she said it was fun.

"What?" Revy asked in a more subdued tone.

"Good morning, Revy," Rock said with a smile.

His smile, his face, that amazing round of sex the night before; Revy's inhibitions were gone. She leaned towards Rock and without the slightest of thoughts; Rock leaned to her in desperate anticipation of their first kiss. Unfortunately, Dutch called from downstairs, "Rock, what's takin' so long? Is she here or not?"

They both quickly shrugged off their impending kiss and Revy finally greeted Rock with a smile and a gentle punch to the shoulder, "Morning, partner."

Revy and Rock appeared at the top of the stairs, and Revy shouted down to Dutch, "We're here, bossman."

-

The Lagoon Company headed to the office with Revy having joined Rock in the backseat.

"So what's on the schedule, Dutch?" Revy asked.

"At the moment, prayin' that the fuckin' phone doesn't ring. Much as I hate slow times, that bullshit yesterday has me grateful for a day off," Dutch replied.

"Sounds good to me," Revy replied.

Upon entering the office, Dutch's plans for a slow day were squashed by a flashing red light on the answering machine.

"Fuck. Check the machine, Rock? Unless it can't wait, tell'em we're closed for the day," Dutch ordered as he took a seat on the couch.

Benny took a seat at the computer, and Revy collapsed onto the other couch as Rock put the phone to his ear. A few moments later, he hung up the phone and relayed the message; "It was Gustavo from the cartel."

"What'd he want?" Dutch asked.

"He asked if we'd be interested in assisting with an exchange for Abrego," Rock replied.

"And I want to help that asshole why?" Dutch asked.

"He said he's offering cash up front for any expenses incurred and 10 flat for the day's work," Rock replied.

"When and where is this going down?" Dutch asked.

"1400 hours, off the coast of Kuala Lumpur," Rock replied bringing Dutch to check his watch.

"Give him a call back, see what kind of trouble he's expecting. If we're just making sure shit goes smooth, I got no problem. If he's expecting a fuckin' blood bath, tell him to double his rate or find another company," Dutch replied.

Rock made the call, worked out the details and by the end of the conversation, had earned his company another 5 grand for what was to be a relatively simple job.

As Rock hung up the phone, Dutch couldn't help but comment, "Gotta admit, we've been making a shitload more money since you've been on board, Rock."

Rock smiled, "Happy to help."

While he wasn't looking at her and she had no reason to do so, Revy smiled as she discreetly observed Rock; wholly satisfied in her choice.

-

Several hours later, Rock leaned against the rails of the PT boat's crow's nest, binoculars in hand. They were slowly approaching a small yacht just a few miles off the coast.

Rock pressed a finger to his ear switching in his microphone, "I've got nothing on deck except the two gunmen Gustavo warned us about."

Revy stood beside Dutch in the bridge and asked, "What do you think, Dutch? Can we trust these assholes?"

"I try to avoid putting too much trust in the word of the cartel, but there's no hiding it; that's a yacht and this is a torpedo boat. They'd be pretty stupid to try and fuck with us," Dutch replied. "Still, you should get topside to make the deal with Rock."

Revy drew one of her cutlass and racked the slide before re-holstering it with a reply, "You got it bossman."

Revy joined Rock on the deck of the Lagoon and Rock blushed slightly, still not entirely comfortable with the sight of her after last night's little indiscretion. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her partner as he squirmed.

As they walked to the end of the deck, Rock asked quietly, "So are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Revy asked.

"Last night. I think we shou--"

Revy cut him off, "There's nothin' to discuss. It was a great time, that's all."

"But you said we should do it again. I don't think--"

Again she cut him off, "I'll make you a deal, Rock. Yesterday, I didn't say 'no' when _you_ decided you wanted to fuck me. When I decide I want to fuck _you_, you can just say 'no'."

"But Revy--"

"Shut up," she quietly interrupted as an older man holding a cigar and wearing a very fine white suit appeared at the end of the yacht. "You're up partner."

"Lagoon Company?!" The older man shouted.

"Captain Delgado?" Rock shouted in reply.

"I understand you have some merchandise for me?" The suited captain replied.

"That's correct, do you have the payment?" Rock asked as the two vessels came to a halt, parallel to one another. Revy tossed a line to one of the yacht's deck hands and he proceeded to tie the vessels together.

The man raised a suitcase into view and replied, "250, in non-sequential US dollars; and you?"

Rock raised the suitcase he had received from the cartel, "You'll have to forgive me, but in our line of work, we don't ask questions concerning our cargo."

"Fair enough. Do you mind waiting while I check the contents of the package?" The captain asked.

"With all due respect sir, your deal is with Abrego; we're just the delivery company. We were sent here to handle an exchange; our involvement ends at the contents of these cases. We're not counting your case because we're paid for our time either way," Rock replied.

Captain Delgado took an extended look at the torpedo equipped PT boat, and the guns strapped to Revy's shoulders. After a few seconds, he gave Rock his answer, "Very well."

They made the exchange and as Delgado's deck hand tossed Revy back the line, Rock added to their negotiations, "You'll understand when we ask that you leave first."

Delgado smiled as he replied, "You're pretty good at this kid. Take care."

Rock smiled as the yacht began to drift away from the Lagoon.

"Rock?" Dutch asked over his earpiece.

"Deal's done, Dutch," Rock replied.

"Nice work my man. You two c'mon in and take a load off," Dutch replied as he checked his watch and screwed a cigarette into his lips. "At this rate we'll be back in time for dinner."

"Fuckin'-A Dutchy," Revy replied.

Revy and Rock descended the decks of the Lagoon heading off to their separate bunks.

Rock lay back in his bunk with the lights off; his head still pounding from last night's drinking binge. Then there was Revy. Try as he did, he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew that no matter how she played it down, their relationship would never be the same. He had crossed into uncharted waters and his already high anxiety only grew higher by the second.

The door to Rock's bunk creaked open and he could just barely make out the form of Revy's silhouette before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Now's probably as good a time as any to mention that I'm trying to improve my comma usage. I know they're probably one of the most basic devices in writing, but, I have a really hard time with them. Here's hoping I'm doing alright._


	3. Friends with Benefits III

"Revy?" Rock asked.

It took mere seconds for her to stretch her body over him and immediately, her hand slipped into his pants. Just as her delicate fingers had surrounded him, she offered him the out she had promised, "You gonna say no, Rock?"

"Revy…" His words dropped off as he got lost in the magic of her handiwork.

"That doesn't sound like a no to me," Revy replied deviously. "C'mon tough guy; tell me no."

She extricated her hands from his boxers before lowering his pants just enough. Again she taunted him, as she took him into her hand, "I'd ask if you were ready but that seems pretty fuckin' obvious."

"Revy…" Where he struggled to search for words moments earlier, his brain all but shut down as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue expertly danced around him for just a few seconds before he could stand no more. Rock's hands clenched the sheets of his bed and his head slammed back against the mattress as he shouted, "Fuck!"

He reached down to lift her off of him and swung his arm behind him, fumbling around in search of the switch for his reading light. The dim fluorescent bulb flickered to life revealing a smiling Revy. There was no way he could deny it; the girl was good.

"You win, alright?" Rock conceded.

Revy quickly slipped her underwear and shorts off and positioned herself above him.

"Wait, what about--"

"Didn't seem to fuckin' bother you yesterday," Revy interjected.

"Yesterday I was drunk; today I'm just hung over," Rock replied. "Is this safe? Are you on anything?"

"I spent five years in prison, Rock. A woman takes just one _good_ beating and she can get all fucked up," Revy replied.

"You mean you--"

"No brats for me, Rock. Now ready or not…" Her body shuddered as she slid herself onto him, "…here I come."

Again there was a brief pause while they stared into each other's eyes. This moment of total vulnerability and absolute trust before they gave themselves to each other, Revy had never known it and it frightened the hell out of her. She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind and began to work herself around him in search of a cadence. While he had no idea what parts of her he was allowed, Rock couldn't resist the urge to explore her body. His hands tightly clenched the base of her waist bringing a brief elevation to the pitch of her rhythmic cries.

He had been beyond drunk their first time together, and while he may have been hung over now, at least the room wasn't spinning. Where yesterday felt almost like a dream, being conscious in the reality of this moment was nothing short of mesmerizing.

"Touch me," Revy quietly ordered between gasps.

Now with her permission, Rock's hand slowly traversed the toned and scarred curves of her body until his hands slipped beneath her tank top. As he took her ample breasts in his hands, the pitch and volume of her ecstasy filled song changed once again.

"Fuck…" She cried, "…this…is…"

Interrupted by a violent burst of pleasure inside her, Revy groaned, "…fucking incredible."

She increased their pace and her cries grew in both volume and intensity as she worked him harder and further. Finally, Rock could hold out no longer as he asked of her, "Revy…"

"Please," She begged bringing Rock to release his exhaustion, his hangover and the infernal stress of last night into her.

She collapsed onto him in complete physical exhaustion, though she wore a smile as she laughed out her gasps for air. Rock merely lay there in disbelief of the turn his life had taken these past 24 hours. He looked to her face as it rested on his shoulder and decided; what the hell?

He leaned to her to finish what they started this morning when Revy snapped out of it and forced her finger to his lips.

"What?" Rock asked.

"No strings, Rock," She replied as she pushed herself upright once again.

"What do you mean? Why--"

She interrupted him, "Kissing only makes shit complicated. This is a good fuckin' thing we've got here."

"But Revy--"

Again she interrupted him, "Please Rock; don't fuck this up by trying to turn it into something it's not."

This was killing him. Where he came from, this was it; they were in a relationship. They spent everyday together, now they were sleeping together, what more was there but three little words to seal the deal?

He sucked up his desire to pursue the conversation further and obliged her, "Alright, Revy."

A smile quickly formed on her lips as she sprung off of him, "Good boy Rocky baby."

Rock fixed his pants while Revy slipped her clothes back on. In a moment of post-sex vulnerability she felt compelled to ask, "So is it good for you?"

Her partner smiled as his head fell back to his mattress. Like her, his words simply ran free, "My hangover's gone, and my stress over last night is gone. If you want to keep this up, I'm alright with it, but I need one thing from you, Revy."

"And what's that tiger?" Revy asked with a smile.

"Tell me I'm the only one," Rock replied.

Revy's eyes widened and she froze as Rock's eyes locked on her, "I promise I won't try to kiss you again. In return, all I ask is that whatever this is; promise me that I'm the only one."

She stood silently as she contemplated Rock's terms. They had become the closest of friends throughout their time together and while she didn't desire dedicated companionship, what they had teetered just on the edge of that fine line. They spent virtually every second together and fuck if this wasn't the best sex she'd ever had. It finally dawned on her that what he was asking was probably one of the easiest decisions she'd ever have to make.

Revy walked over to him with her hand extended and Rock quickly reached up accepting her hand into his. Their eyes locked firmly together and Revy smiled as she broke her silence, "Deal, partner."

-

The Lagoon Company returned to the office several hours later. Revy fell onto the couch using her folded arms as a makeshift pillow, while Dutch took up residence on the sofa opposite her. Benny was out exchanging and dealing hardware in his desperate attempt to keep the Lagoon's computer operating at its peak.

Rock sat back on the armchair in the corner with a loud sigh and a wide smile. Dutch couldn't help but take notice of his typically half-dead employee's shit eating grin.

"What're you smiling about?" Dutch asked.

Revy tensed slightly at the prospect of Rock possibly divulging something that would give them away. Then she remembered whom she was dealing with; Rock was way too collected to let this slip that easily.

"I just feel like things are finally starting to look up," Rock replied.

"Well don't get too excited. Remember we've got Pink Shop's booze delivery tomorrow," Dutch replied.

"Ah fuck," Revy grumbled. "Can you handle that one Dutch? That cocksucker's always trying to get in my pants."

At that moment, it dawned on Rock just how difficult this was going to be; every man that laid eyes on her was desperate to get Revy into their bed. Granted the most anyone got without her permission was a quick feel followed by a bullet; just the thought of another man's hands on her made Rock's blood boil.

Dutch stood from the couch and headed over to the kitchen nook to fix himself a drink, "Just pull a gun on him; make him ruin those expensive pants of his. So long as you don't waste his ass, it won't be bad for business and you get your point across."

Revy laughed as she replied, "I can almost see the look on his face now."

"Hey Dutch!" Benny called from the office door gathering everyone's attention.

The Lagoon Company's eyes and ears stood at the door with the one and only 'Greenback Jane' at his side, "Look who stopped in for a surprise visit!"

"Mrs. Bhai, always a pleasure," Dutch replied.

"Pretty fuckin' amazing, you're still alive," Revy replied as she turned her attention back to her magazine.

Dutch, Benny and Janet trailed off in conversation while Rock silently watched on. Janet every now and again wrapped her arms around Benny bringing them both to laugh and smile, hell; even Dutch was smiling as he watched them. Rock agreed to Revy's terms and he was good for his word, it didn't change the fact that Benny and Janet were living proof that Roanapur wasn't holding Revy back. Real relationships could be had here; it was Revy he'd have to convince.

Still, now was not the time to bring it up. They were both thoroughly enjoying their newfound "relations" and who knew? Perhaps one day, it would be Revy who wanted more from him.

"_Yeah right,"_ Rock thought.

"Well that does it, I'm fuckin' bored," Revy stated as she sat up and dropped her magazine to the couch. "You need us for anything Dutch?"

Dutch checked the clock in the office, followed by the watch on his wrist, "Nah, you two can go on if you like. Just don't forget we have an early day tomorrow."

"You got it," Revy replied. "What do you say Rock?"

The mention of his name snapped Rock out of his daydream bringing him to look at Revy she finished her thought, "Yellow Flag?"

He smiled slightly as he replied, "Sure."

-

Rock and Revy took their typical seats at the Yellow Flag and Bao wasted no time filling their glasses with the usual.

"Here's to us," Rock said as he raised his shot glass.

"And to poor fuckers like us," Revy added as they clinked their glasses together before downing them.

Rock pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered the open box to Revy. She promptly snagged a smoke and retrieved her lighter. She lit them up and they both inhaled deeply before slowly allowing the smoke to pour from their lungs.

"This was a good day," Rock stated as he relaxed against the seat back. "Good money; good time."

"Sure was. I love a good gunfight as much as the next girl, but every once in a while, it doesn't hurt to get paid to stand around," Revy replied.

"Hey, Two-Hands?!" A voice called from behind her.

"Fuck me," Revy grumbled.

Eda plopped herself between Rock and Revy wearing her typical pink glasses, shorts that made Revy's seem appropriate and a tank top about three sizes too small.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked snidely.

"Just having a drink," Rock replied with his obligatory smile.

Revy dropped her shot glass as her pointer fingers twitched of their own accord. While the glass didn't break, it quickly garnered the attention of Rock and Eda.

"See that, Rock? This one's damaged goods. She can barely even hold her glass," Eda teased.

"Why don't you go find yourself a dick for the night?" Revy barked.

"How about I just take your partner here?" Eda snapped back.

Her patience had instantly worn to nothing as Revy coldly replied, "He's off limits bitch. I won't tell you again; fuck off."

Eda knew Revy well enough to know that her tone meant business. Still, she wouldn't let her rival have the last word as she walked away, "Such a shame. You know where to find me Romeo."

As Eda walked back out onto Roanapur's main stretch, Revy grabbed Rock by his collar and ordered, "C'mon, let's get the fuck out of here."


	4. Friends with Benefits IV

Revy pushed Rock back onto the bed in her apartment and proceeded to rip his shirt open. Immediately Rock felt the intensity radiating from his partner. She was every bit as volatile and out of control as she was in the midst of a gunfight.

"Revy, take it--"

"Shut up," Revy interrupted as she tore the belt from his waist.

She pulled his pants off and her underwear and shorts were thrown to the other side of the room seconds later. She quickly positioned herself above him before they once again shared a brief moment of calm. A part of her so desperately wanted to accept the comfort she knew he would be quick to supply. Alas, she shoved the moment aside and forced herself onto him completely, a pain-filled shriek emanating from her lips.

Her pace was instantly faster and more aggressive than it had ever been. Her violent motions caused her body to instantly tighten around him bringing Rock to completely lose his focus and control. His head fell back against the mattress and he simply enjoyed the ride.

Without warning, Revy slid herself off of him and grabbed Rock's arms as she ordered him, "Get up!"

She lifted him upright beside her and turned to lean her body over the edge of the bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was asking of him, though that didn't stop her from once again enforcing her authority over him, "C'mon and fuck me dammit!"

Staring down the exquisite curves of her body, Rock took hold of her hips and entered her in a swift violent thrust. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Rock immediately continued the rapid tempo Revy had created moments ago. Her cries were louder, and her body tighter than it had ever been as he ravaged her with the violence she demanded of him.

There was no time for a warning on Rock's part as the raw brutality of the act brought it to end just moments after it had begun. Revy's body slowly relieved itself of the tension that had built within her, and her head fell forward under its own weight. Rock's hands remained on her as he withdrew himself and he could feel the trembling of her legs throughout her body.

He had an idea as to what had spurred her anger, but still felt the need to ask, "What the hell got into you?"

Revy turned, took a seat on the edge of the bed and fell back onto her elbows, "Our deal is a two-way street, get it? I don't want to catch you anywhere near that fuckin' skank."

Rock laughed as he picked up his pants. Before he could zip and button his pants, Revy asked, "Something' fuckin' funny?"

He could have poured his heart out to her right then and there. He could have told her that he had real feelings for her and that he so desperately wanted to take this to a real level. He probably could have even written it off as post-sex crazy talk, but he knew the best solution here was simplicity, "I'm not going anywhere Revy. I'm happy right where I am."

Finally, Revy's anger at Eda's persistent pursuit of Rock faded and a slight smile formed on her lips. Rock leaned down retrieving her panties from the floor and handed them to her.

As she accepted her undergarments, Rock asked, "Are we alright here?"

Revy smiled as she slipped her underwear on, "Yeah. That bitch knows how to piss me off, that's all."

Wearing all she would before going to sleep, Revy sat up and in an unprecedented display of adorability, took her pillow into her arms and held it tight to her chest. While he didn't show it, Rock's heart melted at the sight of his partner clutching her pillow for comfort. He wished that she would let him in just once so she could feel the comfort a real person offered.

"It's late," Revy said quietly breaking their momentary silence.

Rock knew she was asking him to leave. He offered her one last smile and buttoned the few buttons she hadn't been ripped off as he made his way to the door. Before leaving her for the night, he turned and asked once more, "Are you sure you're alright, Revy?"

If only he could have taken a photograph of her in that instant. The picture of absolute innocence as she continued to squeeze her pillow, her large glass-coated brown eyes and the serene smile that graced her lips. While she'd probably never admit it, in that moment, she was in absolute love with him.

"Yeah, I'm good," Revy answered softly.

He attempted to close the door behind him and she called out to him one last time, "Hey Rock?"

He peeked through the crack in the door and asked, "Yeah, Revy?"

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rock replied with a smile. "Good night, Revy."

He closed the door before she could reply, though the fact that he was gone for some reason didn't stop her from speaking aloud, "Good night Rock."

-

"Good golly Mrs. Rebecca. You know if you wanted me to stop buggin' you about the S&M show, you might try and wear somethin' different when you come down here," Rowan said of his visitor. "Comin' in here with your tits in that tiny little shirt and that tight little ass hangin' out them shorts is not going to help you."

Revy drew one of her cutlass and asked with just the right amount of cut to her tone, "How's about shiny dick that cums lead, Rowan?"

"You're way too fuckin' sensitive girl," Rowan replied. He turned to Rock who looked decidedly less than amused, "So tell me my man, where's my booze at?"

Rock raised a piece of paper into view and read off of it, "2000 bottles at Pier 13 as per our agreement."

He lowered the sheet of paper and a brief and random thought snapped in Rock's brain, "Dutch asked that you settle up promptly as well."

Revy turned to observe her partner who was wearing a look, the likes of which she'd never seen on him. Rock looked nothing short of infuriated; his fists balled up tight as he awaited Rowan's bullshit answer.

"Ah hell no! Dutch knows I need some time to rally up the cash," Rowan replied still wearing a smile. "Tell'em to come down for a freebie in the meantime."

Rock seemed to have no trouble maintaining his anger as he replied, "No-can-do Rowan. As it turns out, Mrs. Balalaika…"

Just the mere mention of the Kapitan's name was enough to turn Rowan white while Rock continued, "…owes the Lagoon Company a favor; and she handles business promptly."

"Fuck," Rowan muttered quietly under his breath. If one thing was ever certain, he had no desire to call Rock's bluff and be wrong about it. Still, he tried to play this off as cool as possible, "Tell you what, gimme an hour and I'll see what I can do?"

Rock turned to walk out the door as he said his goodbyes, "Pleasure doing business. Let's go Revy."

As she followed Rock out, Revy couldn't help but notice Rowan's failure to come up with any more witty remarks about her.

They came out onto the street and Rock leaned up against a telephone poll as he lit himself a cigarette. He tossed the box to Revy who retrieved a cigarette for herself and offered him a smile, "Bullshit!"

Rock exhaled a mouthful of smoke as he replied, "Of course it was. I'm just sick of dealing with that asshole. We did your job and now you pay us. It you can't afford your merchandise, don't fucking order."

Truth was Rock gave half-a-shit about the job. If he could have his way, he'd have lodged his fist in Rowan's mouth months ago because of the way he talked to Revy.

With Rock's blood on full boil, Revy easily saw what was going on with him. How angry Rowan had made him and just as he'd attempted to comfort her last night, she offered Rock just a vague hint of gratitude, "It's pretty sweet Rock."

"What?" Rock asked.

"How fuckin' bent you are over Rowan. I know it sounds pretty fuckin' ridiculous, but it's sweet," Revy replied.

Rock smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Revy returned the smile and snuffed out her cigarette between her fingers, "C'mon partner, lets get back to the office."

As she walked towards the car, Rock called out, "Hey, Revy?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"There's a market just a few blocks from here, why don't we just take a walk while we wait for Rowan?" Rock replied.

Revy smiled as she closed the door to the GTO. Still in a lighter mood, she replied, "Why the fuck not?"

Rock and Revy walked silently through the market. Any other couple in their situation might have held each other's hands, perhaps sprung up conversation, maybe even laughed about good times past. This couple however remained at arms length barely even looking at each other. One of them so desperately wished his feelings to be reciprocated and the other simply desired an explanation as to why she felt so empty.

Rock picked up a bag of rolls from one of the vendors and he and Revy took a seat on the sidewalk. No invitation necessary, Revy dove into the bag to retrieve a roll before folding her arms across her knees, and resting her chin on her arms.

They both made short, silent work of their breakfast, the rapid influx of calories bringing Rock to let out a long yawn. He looked to Revy only to find quite the odd sight. Her expression was blank and her eyes were coated in a thin sheet of tears as she stared across the street. Eyeing up the line her eyes took, Rock looked across the street to find an emaciated young girl seated on the street corner begging for change.

He looked down to the bag of rolls he held and stood from the sidewalk, immediately snapping Revy out of her gaze.

"Hey! Where're you going?" She asked.

"I'll be right back," Rock replied.

Revy watched on as her partner carefully dodged traffic as he made his way across the street. He came up to the little girl and handed her the bag of rolls. The young girl's face lit up and while Revy couldn't hear them from across the bustling street, she herself was saying thank you.

Rock quickly made his was back to other side of the street and once again took a seat beside Revy. While she merely stared at him, inside she screamed, _"Thank you."_

An hour later, Rock and Revy returned to Rowan's shop. The proprietor had neatly prepared a suitcase full of cash for them, which Rock collected with a smile on his face, "It's been a pleasure Rowan."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell Fry-face about this shit, ya dig?" Rowan replied doing his best to keep his cool.

"You're secret's safe with us. Next time, just have the payment ready and we can avoid this unpleasantness," Rock replied.

"You got it boss. Catch you two later," Rowan replied as Rock and Revy walked towards the exit.

Back outside, Rock's beeper went off bringing him to check it, "Dutch, we better get back to the office."


	5. Friends with Benefits V

Dutch sat by his lonesome in the Lagoon Company office. Since they had nothing lined up after Rowan's booze delivery, Benny took the day off to spend time with Janet and when they came back, the boss of the Lagoon Company had every intention of making this an honorary sick day by treating Rock and Revy to drinks.

Rock and Revy soon joined him and immediately he asked, "Rowan dodge payin' his bill?"

"Yeah, until this guy got his panties in a fuckin' twist," Revy replied with a smile as she pointed at Rock. "Threatened him with sending Balalaika after him."

"No shit," Dutch replied with a smile, "Good work, Rock."

"It was nothing. I just hate it when our regulars try to get one over on us," Rock replied.

"Where's Benny and little miss accident prone?" Revy asked.

"Took the day off so they could spend it together before she goes back to India," Dutch replied bringing Rock to frown. "Since we've got nothin' lined up--"

Dutch was interrupted as the phone rang, "You know, I'm getting pretty tired of that damn phone.

"Lagoon Company," Rock stated as he answered the call. "Oh hello, what can we do for you?"

He paused for a moment with an odd look on his face, "Uh, okay. Let me check with Dutch."

"What the fuck is that about?" Dutch asked.

Rock's hand wrapped the receiver as he replied; "It's Gustavo from the cartel. Abrego wanted to thank us for getting things to run smoothly with his delivery. They've invited us to the Yellow Flag for a friendly game of cards."

"Well that sounds like a fuckin' trap," Revy replied.

"I don't know about that. Those assholes are too stupid to be planning a coup. Sure the Yellow Flag isn't the safest place, but I kinda doubt they'd try and fuck with us there, all things considered," Dutch replied. "What do you say Two-Hands? It's not like we've got anything else going on today."

Revy let out a yawn as she replied, "Why not? At least we can get fucked up if we lose."

Rock slipped his fingers clear of the receiver and replied, "Count us in."

Rock hung up the phone and proceeded to the kitchen nook. With no provocation, he shouted, "Agh, dammit!"

"Problem, Rock?" Dutch asked.

"I left something back at my apartment, do you mind if I run out for a sec?" Rock replied.

"Nah, go ahead. Take Revy with you. Last thing I want is to be around when boredom gets her." Dutch replied.

"Shut up," Revy grumbled as she followed Rock to the door.

-

Revy took a seat on Rock's bed as she waited for him to collect his things. Her eyes glanced over the assorted trinkets scattered about his room, as well as the Hawaiian shirt she'd bought him, that he'd pinned to his wall. For some reason, his apartment felt warm to her; felt safe.

"So what did you forget anyway?" Revy asked.

"I bought a few bags of tea off Yolanda and wanted to bring them to the office," Rock replied from the kitchen.

Revy smirked, "And here I thought maybe you were just lookin' to get a little."

Rock's eyes lit up and a smile quickly formed on his face. While he truly hadn't come here with that intention, he'd be a liar if he said the prospect wasn't too great to pass up.

"Well, we haven't done it in my apartment yet," Rock replied innocently. "Wanna?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Revy replied with a smile.

Rock walked over to her and delicately placed his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes locked together and again he found himself wanting to throw caution to the wind. To press his lips to hers, to tell her how much he cared for her and how badly he wanted more than what they had. The look on her face almost told that she wouldn't have minded, but, a deal's a deal.

He reached his hands around her back and slipped her shirt and holsters over her shoulders as she began to undo his belt. His buckle undone, Revy laid back onto Rock's bed. He delicately unbuckled her belt and carefully slipped her shorts off. She couldn't quite place the feelings that passed over her in the time and care he took in undressing her. He would never fail to oblige her in whatever she asked of him during these indiscretions, but as he led the way, he wanted her to feel special, to see that there could be more to this than just sex.

He carefully slipped her underwear off and positioned himself between her thighs. She looked down to Rock and asked, "What are you…"

Her words dropped off as Rock's tongue passed over her. Revy's head fell back to the mattress as she melted into the sheets with a groan, "Oh fuck…"

Rock crafted a series of lines around her, her cries of ecstasy growing with each stroke of his tongue. Finally she could stand no more and she _just_ managed to create words through her cries, "Please Rock…"

Rock lifted himself above her and she removed his shirt while he lowered his pants and boxers. She took a hold of him and as she was about to force him into her, he grabbed her hand causing her to look up at him with an inquisitive stare.

"Hey," Rock said quietly. "Take it easy. Try and enjoy this."

For once, Revy fell silent. Her eyes locked onto his and she released her grip and allowed her arm to fall back to the bed. Rock smiled and slowly entered her. Revy's eyes shut tight and her hand wrapped Rock's wrist as she shuddered with every slight advance he made.

When his progression had ceased, her eyes slowly opened to once again meet his. There was so much emotion in that silent stare. Seconds away from breaking the terms Revy herself had set, Rock created a slow and steady rhythm bringing Revy's eyes to close and her body to tighten around him. She'd had sex, fucked and been fucked, but this was completely different. This was something far deeper and no matter how she fought off her feelings, no part of her could or wanted to deny that.

She was sober and conscious of how he made her body feel. She felt more out of control than ever, yet safer and more secure as well. Rock lowered his body; his chest pressed to hers and buried his face in the nape of her neck. As his tongue danced circles on her soft skin, Revy's arms wrapped tightly around him as he continued to fill her with bliss.

Rock slightly altered his position bringing Revy's body to twist beneath him. Her muscles were completely out of her control; lost to the extraordinary sensations he filled her with.

"Rock…" Revy gasped before once again begging, "…please…"

He increased their tempo ever so slightly bringing her cries to grow in intensity and her body to tighten even further. Finally, he pushed himself upright. The sudden lack of contact caused Revy's eyes to open as she subconsciously searched for him. Their eyes locked just at the moment he released himself into her.

The lack of air-conditioning in Rock's apartment left them covered in sweat, as they remained motionless. He had made her a promise but with the passion and intimacy of what they had just shared, Rock couldn't help himself as he so very slowly lowered his face.

While she could have reacted any number of ways, Revy was feeling far too good to turn this into a fight. She smiled as she placed a finger to his lips stopping him in his tracks, "Don't forget the deal, Rock."

Rock's head fell in disappointment. He raised his face a moment later wearing a smile, "Sorry, I got lost in the moment."

Revy laughed lightly as she replied with a sweet smile, "For a minute there, I almost did too."

Rock smiled before delicately extricating himself from his partner and getting to his feet. Once again his world came to a screeching halt as he observed Revy on his bed without a single article of clothing to hide her body from him. Her tight and silky skin, countless scars over lean muscle and curves that a supermodel could only dream of.

She quickly noticed his blatant stare. Making no effort to cover herself up, Revy folded her arms behind her head and smiled as she nonchalantly asked, "What happened to the nice guy who always looks away?"

"He isn't stupid enough to miss something this beautiful," Rock replied with a warm smile bringing Revy to _just_ barely blush. As Rock handed her, her underwear and shirt, he finished his thought, "But he is a gentleman."

Revy slipped her shirt on followed by her underwear and replied, "Careful Rock, I hear nice guys finish last."

Now standing opposite him, Revy pulled her shorts on and Rock handed her, her holsters. He smiled sinisterly as he replied, "That's just because you always have a head start."

Revy chuckled out loud at Rock's lame dirty joke, "Cute."

-

Night fell on Roanapur and Dutch, Rock and Revy sat at a table for six along with Abrego, Gustavo, and a single unnamed henchman for the cartel. While Rock and Dutch sat up and involved in conversation, Revy lounged back in her chair with a completely flat look on her face.

"Well, let's see what you got jefe," Gustavo challenged.

"Aces over Queens," Rock called.

"Fuck!" Abrego shouted as he and their third member tossed their cards face down onto the table.

"Three Kings, sorry Rock," Dutch added.

"How about you, sweetheart?" Gustavo asked of Revy.

Revy teetered her chair forward and slapped her cards down onto the table, "Read'em and weep boys. Full House, Deuces and Tens."

Rock wished he knew how she did that. Revy didn't seem to lose at much of anything. Sure she was unstoppable in a gunfight, but the more time he spent with her, the more she seemed to be generally unstoppable at life itself.

"God fucking dammit!" Gustavo shouted.

Revy laughed lightly as she reeled in her winnings. She flicked two chips to the table center and ordered, "I'm going to get a drink, deal me in."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Gustavo laughed as he nudged Abrego with his elbow, "Me encataria probar ese coño."

The two Columbians shared a brief laugh forgetting one very simple fact; Rock spoke Spanish.

"Qué acabas de decir mainacido?" Rock replied.

* * *

_"Me encataria probar ese coño." - I would love to try that pussy._

_"Qué acabas de decir mainacido?" - What the fuck did you just say?_


	6. Friends with Benefits VI

"What the fuck do you care, puto?" Gustavo snidely asked.

While the Lagoon Company were the cartel's guests, they'd have no qualms about turning this friendly game of cards into a blood bath at the drop of a hat.

"Fuck," Dutch muttered under his breath. He knew how this could end, and quietly tried to diffuse Rock's temper, "Take it easy Rock."

As though he hadn't even heard his boss, Rock replied to Gustavo, "She's my partner, try and show a little respect."

The three cartel members laughed out loud at Rock's would-be order, instantly putting his blood on full boil.

Since Rock wasn't listening, Dutch decided to make his voice heard, "Let's take it easy fellas. We're here for a game of cards, let's try and keep it civil, alright?"

"Sure Dutch, just watch your man," Abrego replied. "He snaps his tongue at us again and maybe we'll just cut it out."

Revy returned to the table a few moments later and placed a round of shots down for her co-workers, "Drink up boys."

Revy slammed her shot back while Dutch carefully poured his down his throat. Rock however just sat there in what seemed to be a staring contest with the cartel's right-hand.

"Alright, shall we?" the cartel thug asked as he began to deal.

Gustavo remained deadlocked with Rock until he decided to peak at his cards. Rock didn't even pickup his cards.

Revy quickly noticed her partner in a less than favorable mood, "Hey Rock?"

Her voice snapped him out of it and he looked to her. Her large brown eyes peered into his baby blues and she asked, "You alright?"

Rock finally picked up his cards and quietly replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The momentary drama seemed to vanish and the table became a sea of wandering eyes, each of the players searching for a tell.

"What'll it be boys and girls?" the dealer asked.

"Two," Rock replied.

Dutch dropped his cards face down and replied, "I'm out."

"Three," Revy replied as she placed her three discards onto the table.

Abrego dropped his hand, "I've got fucking nothing."

Gustavo placed his discards down and replied, "Two."

The dealer folded his hand and ordered, "Show'em if you got'em."

"Three Nines," Rock called.

"Fuck," Gustavo replied flicking his cards down.

Revy laughed slightly before dropping her hand, "Three Queens, sorry Rocky honey."

"Rocky honey," Gustavo mocked. "That's pretty fuckin' cute. Are you two fucking or something?"

Now _this_ was a problem. Rock was already on the edge and while Revy was as calm as one could ever expect of her, she had a limit.

"What the fuck was that?" Revy asked.

Gustavo again taunted her, speaking slower and clearer, "Are you two fucking?"

While he might have been able to intimidate Rock, Revy hadn't shot someone in days and this was all the excuse she'd ever need.

"Fuck," Dutch once again muttered under his breath; now he had two employees to diffuse. He stood and simply ended the night early, "Thanks for inviting us, but this was a mistake. Rock, Revy; let's go."

Rock stood up pushing his chair back in the process while Revy remained seated, still staring down Gustavo with fire in her eyes.

"Now, Revy!" Dutch barked in impatience.

Finally, the rabid dog in her had calmed down slightly. She stood from the table without another word and proceeded to join Rock and Dutch at the door. Just as they were about to leave the bar, Gustavo couldn't help but make one last remark, "Have fun fucking the help."

In the blink of an eye, Revy turned, drew her cutlass and fired a round that shattered the glass in Gustavo's hand. With the smoking barrel of her cutlass deadlocked on his forehead, no further words were necessary to keep him quiet.

She spun the weapon back into its holster and continued through the door. Outside, Rock and Dutch passed around a carton of cigarettes followed by a lighter, both of which finally reached Revy.

As she lit her cigarette, Dutch asked, "I know it ain't none'a my business, but is that shit true?"

The brief silence on Rock and Revy's part was all the answer he needed before walking off, "I sure hope you two know what the fuck you're doing."

Revy took her cigarette into her fingers and asked as she exhaled, "My place?"

Rock's eyes avoided her as he replied, "Yeah."

-

Revy dropped her keys onto her nightstand as Rock took a seat on her bed. They hadn't spoken since they left the Yellow Flag and they could both feel the impending conversation. Rock cared so deeply for her. He didn't want to lose what they had, but more importantly, he didn't want to lose her. Deep down, Revy knew there was more to this than sex. She flew to Rock's defense with the slightest of provocation, hell; she'd probably even take a bullet to save his life.

"Revy?" Rock asked.

"Yeah, Rock?" Revy replied.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Revy deflected.

"I know that somewhere in there, you love me, Revy," Rock replied bringing Revy's eyes to widen in panic.

"You…" She stumbled as she tried to shrug him off, "…you don't know--"

Rock interrupted her, "I've been crazy about you from minute one. If only you'd--"

"No!" Revy barked. "This isn't part of the fuckin' deal Rock! None of this sentimental bullshit; I get what I want and you get yourself a regular lay. Don't fucking--"

"This can work, Revy; I know it can," Rock interrupted.

She searched her book of excuses, "Rock, I--"

"I'll never hurt you, Revy," Rock added.

"God dammit, Rock!" Revy shouted. "This isn't some bullshit fucking fairy-tale. The prince doesn't marry the princess and we don't all live happily ever after."

"I love you, Revy," Rock quickly interjected, his tone growing louder and more forceful.

"No, no, no! Shut the fuck up and--"

"And what?!" Rock shouted, "Let you hide behind your skin?!"

Just as she was about to explode once again, Rock went for broke. He delicately placed his hands on her neck and brought their lips together. For just a moment, Revy's feelings were indescribable. The warmth of Rock's lips pressed to hers, she was shocked to find her hands had snaked their way around his back. Within a few seconds, Revy regained control and pushed him away from her. Her hand instantly rose to her lips; she was completely lost.

Rock calmed himself down and attempted to once again try and reason with her, "Please, Revy? Just give--"

She leaned forward, grabbed Rock by his shirt and forced her lips to his silencing him. Eventually, the delicate actions of her lips slowed before she slowly pulled away from him. Rock's eyes cracked open in the aftermath of the kiss to find Revy still holding his shirt and her eyes still closed. The look on her face was one of supreme confusion. She hadn't kissed or been kissed in years, and if she had known just how good it felt to kiss Rock, she might have never stopped him in the first place.

"Revy?" Rock asked bringing her to finally open her eyes.

"Huh?" She asked still in a haze of emotions.

"Say something, Revy," Rock replied.

"I…" She looked away from him as she struggled to find the right words, "…you deserve better than me, Rock. I've got nothing to offer you."

Her tone, her speech; her feelings for him couldn't have been any clearer if she had attempted to speak them aloud. Again Rock pressed his lips to hers instantly bringing her eyes to close once again and her hands to search for his face. Her eyes fluttered beneath their lids as she reveled in the taste and comfort of her partner. One of her hands broke away from Rock's face and quickly traversed his chest before slipping into his pants.

Immediately he pushed her away, bringing her to ask with a fine sheet of tears in her eyes, "What?"

"I don't need that to be happy with you, Revy. You don't have to pretend with me," Rock replied.

"It's not that, I just…" Again she got lost in her feelings.

"What?" Rock asked.

"Please," Revy asked as a stray tear broke free down her cheek, "Make love to me, Rock,"

Rock wasn't quite sure what to make of what was going on. He _did_ know that of her extensive vocabulary of four-letter words, that particular four-letter word evaded her. Still, she didn't have to tell him how badly she wanted this to be real; he could read it clear as day in her eyes.

Their lips once again met in a frenetic display of emotion as their hands began to remove each other's clothing. They fell to Revy's bed as their few remaining articles of clothing fell to the floor. As Rock held himself above her, he lowered his lips to hers. There was no fighting, no arguing, and no mention of some insignificant deal as their tongues playfully danced around each other.

Without permission, without begging, Rock delicately entered her. Their locked lips muffled Revy's groan as he continued to work his way further into her. As his advancement slowed, he pulled his lips from hers. Her smile, the look of pure ecstasy she wore was virtually immeasurable.

She quietly asked of his lack of movement, "What, what's wrong?"

Rock smiled just slightly, though his sadness wasn't well hidden. Then almost as if to wake him from a dream, Revy smiled as she softly spoke to him, "You win, Rock."

Rock's smile intermittently crossed his lips before her words registered. He once again pressed his lips to hers and slowly created a rhythm. Her cries were once again muffled by their kiss until she could hold herself still no more. Revy's lips broke free from Rock and he lifted himself off of her to give her the room her writhing body needed. Just earlier that day, Revy had felt something different at Rock's apartment; now she understood. Before he had even tried to kiss her, Rock had broken their deal without her even realizing it. He hadn't been merely satisfying some impulse of lust; he _was_ making love to her.

Through her cries, her smile once again prevailed, and in the midst of their lovemaking, Revy began to laugh out loud causing Rock to slow down.

"What?" Rock asked.

"Don't stop," she replied through her laughter; "This is fucking amazing."

Rock smiled as he saw her head rise from the bed in search of his lips. He leaned his face down to hers and they once again shared a series of kisses while he resumed his pace. Revy was at a complete loss. He could have said or done anything to her and none of it would have mattered in the least. She didn't care what he wanted, whatever he might ask of her, or how hard this might be. She'd never forget this feeling of pure, unadulterated rapture, and moreover, she never wanted to.

Rock's actions became more sudden and aggressive as he reached the end of his rope. Revy cried out louder still as she reached the peak their crescendo and finally, he flowed into her.

Out of breath, Revy panted as she attempted to speak, "Your turn."

"My turn?" Rock asked equally exhausted.

"Promise me one thing, Rock?" Revy asked.

"What's that?"

"Promise me that this is real," Revy replied with a sincerity and vulnerability he never knew she was capable of.

To some degree, Eda was right about Revy; she was beyond damaged. Screwed over time and time again by nearly everyone she came in contact with, she barely held the faintest hint of trust in even her closest friends. Rock knew she would require constant reassurance of his commitment to her and after placing a delicate kiss on her lips, he softly sealed his promise, "No matter what happens between us, Revy; I will always be here for you."


	7. Friends with Benefits VII

The following morning, Dutch sat in his typical seat in the Lagoon Company office with a magazine in his lap.

Rock and Revy came through the door and without even looking, Dutch ordered, "You two; sit."

The businessman in Rock instantly felt as though he was about to sit through a termination speech. He and Revy took a seat opposite Dutch as the boss dropped his magazine to his side.

While Rock couldn't have been more nervous, Revy wasted no time being her, "Well?"

"Last night, you two almost put a black mark on my business history. I don't give a fuck what the hell the two of you do on your own time; as soon as it comes to the office, that's when I've got a problem," Dutch replied calmly.

"Dutch, I--"

"I wasn't done, Rock," Dutch interrupted.

"Sorry," Rock replied.

"You two want to fuck each other silly, go ahead and be my guests. But if either one of you puts me in that position again because of some personal bullshit, there won't be a job here for _either_ of you; understand?" Dutch finished.

Neither of them could deny that they had fucked up at the Yellow Flag. Revy's head sank and she folded her arms in a huff as she replied, "Yeah, yeah."

Dutch knew that would be the most he could hope for from Two-Hands and turned to face Rock who quickly offered his reply, "Yes sir."

Dutch smiled as he let his guard down, "Don't sir me, Rock. Like I said, you two want to do whatever it is you're doing, color me happy for the both of you. But when you're on the clock, I need you to be Rock, and I need you to be Revy. Soon as you walk out that door for the night, you can be Rock _and_ Revy till your heart's content."

Rock and Revy nodded in agreement as the boss of the Lagoon Company placed a sheet of paper on the table between them, "Now; onto business."

-

Three days later, the Lagoon Company returned to Roanapur looking more than a bit rundown. Rock's tie was undone and his shirt was half-tucked, Revy's hair was falling out of its ponytail, Dutch's glasses were cracked and Benny's shirt was unbuttoned lower than usual. They took a seat in their office at the docks and slowly but surely began to fix their appearances.

"Please tell me that was worth out trouble, Dutch?" Rock said, breaking the ice.

"Work for Balalaika might be hell, but she pays better than anyone in this town," Dutch replied.

"Good," Revy replied. "I'm outta mags and bullets ain't cheap."

"Well, on the plus side, the new hardware I've been sorting out worked like a fuckin' charm," Benny added from his seat.

"You do good work, Benny boy," Dutch replied with a smile.

Benny exhaled on his fingernails before rubbing them against his shirt, "It was nothing."

"So what do you say, friends?" Dutch asked, "Drink our pain away?"

Revy looked to Rock who just so happened to look to her. They smiled briefly and Rock replied for the both of them, "I think we're going to get home."

They stood from the couch and Dutch smiled as he bid them farewell, "Good night you two, good work."

Benny turned to Dutch as Rock and Revy walked out of the office, "So we're still going to get fucked up, right Dutch?"

"Of course," Dutch replied.

-

At Rock's apartment, Revy and Rock lay sans apparel in the aftermath of a steamy bout of passion. Revy lie with her back to Rock, his arm draped across her, holding her tight to him. Her fingers wrapped his forearm, almost as she had clutched her pillow several nights earlier.

"This is nice," Revy said with a smile on her face.

Rock placed a kiss on her tattooed shoulder and replied, "Sure is."

He traced her tattoo with his finger bringing about a squeal of laughter as he came across a ticklish spot on her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry does this…" Rock's words dropped off as his hands dug in just below her ribs. Immediately Revy let out an ear-piercing yelp as her body quivered from his incessant tickling.

"ROCK!!!" She shouted before getting lost in another cry of anguish.

His hands slid down to her thighs and Rock continued to attack every ticklish spot he could find.

She continued to shriek in agony as she begged with a wide smile, "UNCLE, UNCLE!!!"

Rock finally obliged her and ceased his onslaught; the tension in Revy's body melting away instantly. She fell back to the bed exhausted and out of breath, and to think; all he'd done was tickle her.

"Remind me again, why the fuck did I agree to this?" Revy asked in between gasps for air.

Rock smiled as he once again wrapped her gently in his arms. He leaned down to her and delicately placed his lips on hers. Her hands rose to pull him closer to her, adding to the warmth of their embrace. The overwhelming feeling of emptiness that had tortured her on a daily basis was finally gone.

He pulled away from her a few seconds later and she was completely calm as she replied with closed eyes, and a slight smile, "Never mind; I got it."

* * *

_And that's that. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_To me, this feels like the story 'Revy fix Rock fix Revy' should have been. No clue if I'm right about that, but that's how I feel anyway._

_-jm_


	8. The Line Begins to Blur I

_I apologize, I'm horrible at staying away._

_Much in the way I wrote 'Friends with Benefits', I found myself wanting to write, but was strapped for ideas. I had this little thing in the back of my head, something I hadn't done before and decided to take a stab at it. 9000 some-odd words later, and here I am._

_Where 'Friends with Benefits' was nearly a dedicated exercise in Lemon, this picks up where I left the characters off, still has some kink, but not quite as much. _

_This might end up ongoing, so instead of doing what I did last time with 'Revy fix Rock fix Revy' (follow-ups to follow-ups to follow-ups), I decided to merely separate the stories via chapter titles, in this single entry._

_OK, I'm doing that thing I do where I just talk and talk. I still don't own Black Lagoon._

* * *

Rock groaned as Revy's fingernails pierced his back. Over the past two months, she had grown to feel quite guilty about the occasional mess she'd make of Rock's flesh, in the process of their lovemaking. Still, Rock didn't seem to mind much. For all she knew, he absolutely loved every second of the pain she inflicted on him.

"Fuck…" Revy moaned.

With a few final motions, Rock seeped into her and she let out a staccato gasp of pleasure. He lowered his lips to hers, their tongues dancing around one another in the aftermath of their passion.

Rock rolled his body onto his side of the bed, leaving Revy with her eyes closed, and desperate for breath. He retrieved a cigarette from the nightstand, quickly lit up, and inhaled a long drag before crashing back to his pillow.

"Why the fuck didn't we do this sooner?" Revy asked as her breathing slowed.

Rock passed the cigarette to her as she replied, "I'm sure we had good reason. Beats me if I remember what it was though."

Revy rolled onto her side to face him, as she took a drag from the cigarette. Before she had the chance to speak, Rock took in the sight of her flesh. Since they'd been together, Rock had long abandoned his polite side, when it came to the sight of Revy's bare body. One might even call him less of a man for not usurping every chance he got to observe her mesmerizing curves.

She exhaled a mouth full of smoke and Rock asked, "You still alright with this, Revy?"

"Are you fucking kidding?" She asked with a smile, "This was one of the easiest calls I've ever had to make." She passed the cigarette back to Rock and asked, "How about you? No regrets about sharing a bed with a killer?"

"Are you planning on killing me?" Rock asked nonchalantly as he took a drag.

Revy lowered her face to his, prompting Rock to move the cigarette out of her way. Their lips less than a half-an-inch apart, Revy grazed his lips with her tongue and reached down, her hand enveloping him.

She lifted her face away from his, so that she may see his entranced reaction to her handiwork, "Answer your question, cowboy?"

On the nightstand, Rock's pager suddenly vibrated, interrupting their brief moment of intimacy. The Lagoon Company's businessman immediately snapped out of it, and retrieved his pager, "Dutch. We should get to the office."

Revy closed her eyes as she fell back onto her side of the bed, "Ah fuck."

Rock quickly got himself dressed, and threw Revy's clothes on top of her with no regard as to where they landed. Her underwear had fallen right on her face, and her eyes shattered open, taking Rock in her sights through the leg of her panties.

"Rock…" Revy growled, only for Rock to dodge her outburst by darting into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

-

15 minutes later, Rock and Revy appeared at the Lagoon Company office to a waiting Dutch and Benny.

"Mornin' you two," Benny greeted with a smile.

"We got work; hope you're both ready for a trip," Dutch added

Revy took a seat on the arm of the couch as she asked, "What're we doing, and for who?"

Rock retrieved a cup of stale and cold coffee, as Dutch explained sarcastically, "Everyone's favorite; Human trafficking."

Rock cringed at Dutch's words; he hated these jobs. Whether it was a kidnapping, a group destined for a life of slavery, or the coup de grace, a boatload of girls for sale to the highest bidder; Rock's invariable desire to make things right, never agreed with this sort of work.

Dutch continued to lay out the details, "Hotel Moscow's North American arm has recently put in a request for some new girls."

_"Fucking great,"_ Rock thought.

"I'm not a big fan of these jobs, but 125 grand for three days work ain't exactly chump change. We'll be setting sail for North Korea as soon as we can get to the dock," Dutch continued. "Things go smooth; we should be back in 3 days."

Rock's coffee cup shook in his hand. His displeasure couldn't have been anymore obvious as Dutch asked, "You alright, Rock?"

"Yeah," Rock replied. "Part of the job, right?"

"That's right," Dutch replied calmly. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

After a few near misses, courtesy of Benny's lead-footed antics through Roanapur's streets, the Lagoon Company reached the docks, and within a half-hour, they were on their way to Korea.

-

Rock leaned back against a railing on the deck of the Lagoon; his hands in his pockets, his tie and hair at the mercy of the wind.

Revy came onto the bridge and asked, "You see where Rock snuck off to, Dutch?"

"He's on deck. I know it ain't my business, but is he this good at hiding his emotions in bed, too?"

Revy smiled slightly at Dutch's complete lack of subtlety, "Not quite."

"Look, we've got at least a day's ride ahead of us. You might want to try and sort his shit out, before we get into Korean waters," Dutch advised.

"Just what the fuck am I supposed to tell him?" Revy asked. "This is for the best? They're gonna be sold to some fat fucks with big wallets. How in the shit am I supposed to sugar coat that?"

"I don't know. Just get his mind off the job, without fuckin' him on my boat."

"Ha!" Revy shouted as she walked towards the door that led to the deck. She took a beer from a fresh six-pack on the floor of the bridge, and finished her thought, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Dutchy; our second time was in Rock's bunk."

As she closed the door behind her Dutch grumbled, "Fuckin' kids."

"Heads up!" Revy shouted as she threw Rock the beer.

Luckily, Rock snapped out of his trance just in time to catch the can. Revy walked up beside him, folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the railing. She closed her eyes and asked, "You alright, partner?"

Rock opened his beer and took a gulp before passing it back to her, "I'm just trying to convince myself that what we're about to do is a part of my job. If I can just get my brain around that; I'll be fine."

"It's a shit deal, but business ain't pretty, no matter where you live," Revy replied.

"I suppose that's true," Rock replied. "As long as someone's pockets are getting fatter, anyone can turn a blind eye to something like this."

Rock raised his hand behind Revy and pulled her to him. She had gotten somewhat used to this 'couple' thing, her and Rock had going. She didn't fight her body as her balance shifted, before she eventually crashed into Rock's shoulder. Granted, her expression failed to change, and she continued to drink their beer; the mere fact that she allowed such a gesture was progress.

Feeling better, Rock decided to push his luck a bit, "Revy?"

"Yeah, Rock?"

"Some day…" He paused. He knew the subject would be delicate, but he wanted so badly to know her, "…I want you to tell me about how you grew up."

Revy's eyes widened and she leaned up and away from him, "Why?"

Rock smiled, "We've worked together for almost 2 years. We've been together for nearly 2 months and I barely know anything about you."

"Remember what we said about nosey types?" Revy sneered.

"Even now, Revy? I'm not asking for your life story from birth," Though he wouldn't have minded. "Just something, anything."

Revy sighed and turned to face the ocean. He knew he was pressing his luck, and just as he thought he'd pushed too far, she quietly spoke, "We'll see, Rock." She turned to face him and finished her thought, "Don't push it."

Rock smiled slightly as he replied, "Right."

-

Several hours later, Dutch had ordered Revy, Rock and Benny to clean up the hold in preparation of their "guests". Of course, Revy threw a small temper tantrum at being reduced to such a menial task, earning her a place on deck with a rifle and a pair of binoculars.

In the meantime, Benny and Rock did as they were told and were hard at work, straightening out the hold. Seeing as how Rock and Benny didn't seem to put up any walls or fronts to one another, they had even managed to find an easy subject of discussion.

"Don't you miss her?" Rock asked.

"Physically, well yeah sure, but we get in touch everyday online. Even if it's just a hello and a goodbye, I always hear from her," Benny replied.

Rock smiled as he finished stacking up a series of boxes, "That's good."

Benny wasn't one for being forward, but his curiosity was killing him. Revy had shot him down -almost literally- and he was quite certain that she and Dutch were a virtual impossibility. The fact that Rock had managed to not only bed Revy, but also get her to agree to such a civilian thing as a relationship; Rock quickly became the subject of Benny's curiosity.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I've got to ask, Rock," Benny replied.

"What's up?" Rock asked.

"You and Revy, how's that work exactly?"

Rock blushed, "Well…"

Benny sat on the floor of the hold with piles of paper surrounding him, as he anxiously awaited Rock's answer.

"I don't really know what to say," Rock replied. "We're exclusively together, but…"

Benny saw how hard it was for Rock, and realized he didn't need an answer; their relationship was complicated, "You know what, forget I mentioned it."

Rock smiled in relief, "Thanks. One day, when we finally figure this all out, you and I can revisit this."

Benny smiled, "So this job…"

There it was; the one thing Rock didn't want to talk about.

"I'd rather not discuss it. I hate trafficking jobs, and the nature of this one; to say it makes me uncomfortable is an understatement," Rock replied.

"Sorry about that," Benny replied, bringing an awkward moment of silence about the room. "Let's just get this shit done and get to bed."

"Yeah," Rock replied as he stacked a few more boxes together.

-

Rock entered his and Revy's bunk, to find Revy lying with her back to him. He quietly closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes before climbing into bed with her.

He lay down next to her, wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss at the top of her back. Revy's eyes slowly opened, and a smile formed on her lips. She gently shifted in their bed and took a hold of Rock's arm, pulling it tighter around her, not unlike she would have if she truly were asleep. Wrapping herself with his arm, taking comfort in the warmth of his body, she couldn't have fallen asleep any more satisfied.


	9. The Line Begins to Blur II

The following morning, Rock awoke to find Revy had already gotten up. Her cutlasses and holsters were still resting on the floor of their bunk, so he knew she hadn't gone far; she rarely even left that room without her guns. He checked his pager, the time: 9:45am. Within a few seconds, Revy appeared at the door and Rock promptly greeted her with a yawn, "Morning, Revy."

As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he noticed the sad look she wore. Immediately, he started backing through his brain, to think of what he could have done to upset her. She slowly approached him and took a seat on the bed, her back to him.

"Revy?" Rock asked.

She remained silent for a few moments. Rock could see, she was struggling with something and avoided prying further. He didn't want to push her, or upset her further; he did want her to talk to him.

She let out a deep sigh and finally, she spoke, "On my 12th birthday; my step-father raped me."

Rock's eyes widened and his skin tightened at her words. Yesterday, he had asked her to tell him about her childhood; asked her for anything. Now apparently, she would give him everything.

"He laughed the whole time. He didn't care that I was screaming and begging him to stop hurting me. He just laughed, and laughed. He laughed right up until the part where I blew the top of his fucking head off."

Nearly frozen in horror, Rock managed to break her name free from his lips, "Revy--"

She turned her head to face him, her patience on a razors edge, she spoke with broken words, "This is the last chance you're gonna get at this, now do you want to hear this, or not, Rock?"

Rock was terrified. While he thoroughly regretted the pain he was undoubtedly putting her through, he felt a slight relief. He had asked, and the fact that she was now spilling her heart to him; she had thought about their conversation.

She turned back to face the door; she would never be able to look him in the eye and tell him these things.

"My mother and father died when I was 8; I can't even remember their faces anymore. All I remember was what they used to say to me, when they put me to bed every night; that I was going to do great things."

Rock swallowed the lump in his throat; while Revy leaned down to retrieve a pack of cigarettes from her shorts that rested on the floor. She lit herself a smoke and took a deep drag before continuing, "They owned a market on Mott Street; everyday from 6 in the morning to 6 at night. One night during the winter, some punk mugged them on their way home." She exhaled a mouthful of smoke, and finished her thought, "I never got his name."

She passed the cigarette to Rock, and again, Revy continued her story, "It wasn't enough that he took their money, he took their keys, and lastly, their lives. When I heard the door open that night, I can still remember jumping from the floor of our apartment, and running to see them. The next thing I remember was waking up in the infirmary of some fucking foster home on the lower east side."

Revy motioned for Rock to pass the cigarette back, and she proceeded to take another long drag, "I got picked up a day or two later by this shady Italian family. Before my parents were even in the ground, these two fucks had put me to work. They didn't want a kid; they wanted a slave and a punching bag. They beat the shit out of me from that first night, up until that night I shot the old man and his bitch of a wife."

Again Rock cringed at her tale. He'd heard enough, and as much as he wanted to know more about her, he wanted nothing more, than for her to stop talking.

"When I was 11, I saw my first dead body," Christ, it just kept coming."Leslie Nichols. I found her with a needle in her arm, a hole in her head and a gun in her hand. No one would notice or miss some drugged up whore; probably had a bad fuckin' trip and decided to kill herself. By that time, I was already a gutter rat; I took her gun, her wallet and was on my way. A few days later, my birthday came up."

He knew he might never get this chance again, and after enduring just a few minutes of her childhood; he didn't care in the least, "Please…"

Revy turned to face Rock who wore a sheet of tears in his eyes, "…stop talking."

"You asked, Rock," Revy denounced.

"And I'm sorry I did. If I had known--"

"You'd what?" Revy interrupted. "You know how the fuckin' story ends; did you really think it was gonna be some fuckin' fairy tale?"

"I'm sorry, Revy," Rock replied as he turned his head down in shame.

"Don't you dare try and fuckin' pity me, Rock," Revy scolded as she stood from the bed, turning to face him.

Rock knew she would never let him in, in this moment. He tried to diffuse the situation altogether, "I'm sorry."

Revy leaned down to retrieve her holsters and guns from the floor, pulled her shorts around her waist, and walked to the door. She reached the door and paused for a moment. Rock felt her presence but avoided looking to her. He was sure he had irreparably screwed this up. That any second now, she would tell him they were over.

"Are we good here?" Revy asked harshly.

"What?" Rock asked.

Revy looked over her shoulder to face him, her tone still laced with aggression, "Do you still want in, after hearing that shit?"

Rock once again felt light in the moment. While she might never tell him she loved him, she couldn't hide a simple fact of her being; she didn't want to lose him.

"I'll always be here for you, Revy," Rock replied with a smile.

-

_"How're we doing, Dutch?" _Benny asked over his earpiece.

"We're getting there. I hate even bein' in these waters. Kim Jong-Il is a fuckin' madman, who the fuck knows what he might deploy after an unannounced torpedo boat," Dutch replied. The comm. on the Lagoon's control panel beeped and Dutch quickly picked it up, "Black Lagoon, go ahead."

_"Approaching Korean waters, are we, Dutch?"_

While Balalaika's tone was somewhat unnerving, Dutch knew his place in the scheme of things. He replied nonchalantly to the Kapitan, "Yes ma'am. I don't suppose you put in a call to the North Korean government?"

_"As a matter of fact that's precisely why I'm calling. It's a beautiful day, Dutch. I'd expect smooth sailing," _Balalaika replied.

Dutch smiled slightly, his stress relieved instantly, "Thank you kindly, ma'am."

_"My pleasure, Dutch. Just for your information, the headcount is now 24. One of the brats apparently succumbed to illness last night. Hopefully she's the last," _Balalaika replied.

"Thanks for the heads up. We'll be seeing you; Friday the latest," Dutch replied and hung up the comm. "Scratch that Benny boy; Kapitan cleared the road for us."

_"Nice," _Benny replied. _"Namp'o port should be coming up soon. We just might get home earlier than expected."_

"Contact the Harbormaster; let'em know we're on our way in. Shit always runs smoother when there's no surprises," Dutch replied.

Revy came onto the bridge, propped herself up on Dutch's chair, and asked as she looked out to the looming harbor, "So that's North Korea, huh?"

"Never been here?" Dutch asked.

"Nope," Revy replied.

"You're lucky. This place makes Roanapur look like fuckin' Disneyland. If we're all lucky, we'll get in, pick up our cargo, and get the hell out. Just bein' this close makes my fuckin' skin crawl," Dutch replied.

"No shit," Revy replied, taken back slightly by Dutch's trepidation.

"Are we…" Rock's words dropped off as he came onto the bridge. Just the sight of the North Korean shoreline, the vast expanse of nothingness was enough to unsettle anyone who gazed upon it.

_"Just got off the radio with the Harbormaster," _Benny said over Dutch's earpiece. Dutch flipped a switch on the control panel, broadcasting Benny over the radio in the bridge, _"Pushy, but not too bad a guy. Says we're cleared to dock and our cargo is ready and waiting for us."_

"Good work, Benny boy," Dutch replied. "Rock?"

Just the mere mention of his name, Rock knew what was coming, "You and Revy get topside. Put on your best businessman smile," Dutch ordered. As Rock and Revy proceeded to the door to the deck, Dutch called out again, "Revy?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your shit together. I don't give a fuck what anybody on that dock says; keep your guns in their holsters. Someone starts some shit, feel free to turn it into a cluster fuck, but I don't want this turning unnecessarily complicated."

"Yeah, yeah," Revy replied with a sour look on her face.

Rock and Revy headed out onto the deck just as Benny came onto the bridge, "Everything alright?"

The Lagoon closed in on the dock as Dutch replied, "So far, so good."

-

On the dock, Revy followed closely behind Rock, fully prepared to unleash all manner of hell at the drop of a hat. Rock greeted the Harbormaster with a slight bow, "An-nyeong ha-seo."

The Harbormaster was a gruff, unshaven old man. He wore a life preserver over his vest, a knitted hat to keep his ragged grey hair under control, and a half-smoked cigar hung from his lips, "Speak English, kid."

Rock quickly straightened himself out, "My apologies. We're here to pick up for the Bougainvillea Trading Company? Lagoon Company."

The Harbormaster checked his clipboard and replied, "Right. I just talked to one of yours; gimme a minute."

The man turned, headed into a small office on the dock and picked up a radio.

_"Everything cool, Revy?" _Dutch asked over her earpiece.

"Looks like he's making the call to bring the cargo over. Can't imagine they like doing this shit in broad fuckin' daylight," Revy replied.

Within a few moments, two rickety old passenger vans pulled up at the edge of the dock. Their rear doors faced the Lagoon and immediately, both sets of doors burst open, and the girls were forced out by two small men shouting in Hangul. One of the little men approached Rock and asked, "You Lagoon Company?"

"That's right," Rock replied.

"Two more girls die this morning…" Rock's enthusiasm over this job took yet another turn for the worse, "…you take 22 now."

Rock turned to face Revy and she pressed a finger to her earpiece, "We might have a problem, Dutch."

_"What's up?" _Dutch asked.

"They say they lost two of the girls this morning," Revy replied.

_"Fuck," _Dutch rubbed his fingers into his forehead as he thought on the situation for a moment. _"Fuck it. What the hell are we supposed to do about it? Better they died here than on my boat."_

Revy nodded to Rock bringing Rock to turn back to the little Korean man, "Alright."

The two men continued shouting at the girls, herding them like sheep onto the deck of the Lagoon. The Harbormaster threw the Lagoon's tie-off back to its deck, and just like that, their visit to North Korea was over.

_"We clear?" _Dutch asked over Revy's earpiece.

She did a quick headcount and replied, "22 half-dead girls on deck; let's go."

Much as it killed Rock, he again found himself forcing thoughts through his mind to keep him sane, _"It's just a job."_

Rock waved for the girls to follow him, and politely requested, "Please follow me."

The girls failed to budge in the least. They may have not understood English, or been paying attention to Rock's gesture; but the sound of the slide, scraping along the frame rails of Revy's cutlass, gathered their attention immediately.

Rock looked to his partner with concern in his eyes. While she had drawn and loaded a gun, she made no threatening movements with it. She merely asserted her position with the weapon and the girls understood perfectly. They followed Rock into the ship's rear entrance and finally, into the hold.

Revy followed closely behind them, and just as she closed the door behind them, Rock asked the group, "Yong-o-rul hahl-jool asim-ni-ka?"

A young girl in the corner replied with a cough, "Me."

* * *

_Yong-o-rul hahl-jool asim-ni-ka? - Does anyone speak English?_

_This is the third time I've written back story for Revy. Every time it's different, and every time, it gets harder._


	10. The Line Begins to Blur III

"What's your name?" Rock asked with a disarming smile.

"Su-Yeon," The girl replied. She was a little bit of a thing, emaciated and by the looks of it, one or two steps shy of death herself.

"My name's Rock," He again spoke with a calming smile. "Please tell everyone, there is a bathroom in the back of the room. You're all free to use it as you need. We'll be at our destination in less than a day and we'll bring back some food in a just a few minutes."

The girl choked into her hand, and offered Rock a nod as she replied, "Thank you."

Su-Yeon addressed the rest of the girls in Hangul, while Rock and Revy headed out of the hold, locking the door behind them.

Rock stopped them in their tracks and turned Revy to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for just a moment and Rock finally spoke, "Thanks."

"Thanks?" Revy replied, looking a bit confused, "Thanks for what?"

"On the deck, you got the girls to move without shooting, shouting, or cursing. I appreciate it," Rock replied.

Revy smiled slightly, "Like I said, it's a shit deal. I know this is driving you fuckin' nuts."

After their conversation this morning, Rock wasn't sure she'd even be speaking to him for the rest of the day, yet here she was. Not only acting as though nothing had happened, but displaying concern for him as well. He leaned to her, and in that shade of a second, in which she didn't fight him off as his lips encroached on hers, he felt as though the weight of the job had been lifted from him. He placed a hand on her neck and delicately brought her lips to meet his.

Within a few seconds, they pulled apart and Revy spoke with a smile on her face, "You're welcome, partner."

-

Day soon gave way to night, and a stir in the hold brought Revy and Rock to check on their cargo.

They entered the hold; Revy with a single cutlass drawn and Rock asked aloud, "Is everything alright?"

"Sir!" Su-Yeon shouted with a cough, bringing Rock and Revy to quickly approach the sickly child. One of the girls lay on the floor of the hold suffering a massive seizure. A thick and milky foam had formed at her lips and her body was shaking intensely. Revy took hold of her arm, and turned the inside of her elbow into view. The veins in her arm were black and her skin was littered from injection bruising.

"Fuck! She's OD'ing!" Revy shouted.

"Where did she get it?" Rock asked Su-Yeon.

"She must have with her when we leave port," Su-Yeon replied.

"_What's goin' on down there, Revy?"_ Dutch asked over her earpiece.

"One of the girls is fucking OD'ing!" Revy shouted.

"_And how in the hell did that happen?"_ Dutch asked, calm as usual.

"She had it on her when we left the port," Rock replied, with his finger to his ear.

"_Is she gonna make it?"_ Dutch asked.

Rock and Revy locked eyes. The look on Revy's face was all the answer Rock needed; her silence, all Dutch needed.

"_Revy?"_ Dutch asked.

She knew what he was asking of her, "Yeah, Dutch."

Revy holstered her gun and reached down to the girl. As she lifted the dying child from the floor, the girl's twitching seemed to slow.

"Revy?" Rock asked.

She draped the girl over her shoulder and proceeded out of the hold with Rock in tow.

Rock followed her to the bridge, helping her carry the girl along the way. On the bridge, Revy once again draped the girl across her shoulder and headed out onto the deck. Just as Rock attempted to follow her, she turned and forced her hand to his chest, "You're not coming for this, Rock."

"What are you…" His words dropped off as it finally dawned on him what she was going to do. Revy started to close the door and Rock shouted, "Wait isn't there--"

"She's gone, Rock," Dutch interrupted. "We're at least an hour off the coastline. We ain't gonna make it to no hospital in time. At this point, a bullet and a swim is the only thing that's gonna stop that girl's suffering."

"We have medical supplies onboard, can't we just dope her?" Rock asked.

"That girl's got a fuckin' overdose in her veins, Rock. Where she is right now, she's not feelin' shit, believe me," Dutch replied.

"Go on, Revy," Dutch peacefully ordered bringing Revy to close the door behind her.

"No wait--"

Rock was interrupted by the sudden collapse of his sternum via Dutch's fist. As Rock crumbled to the floor of the bridge, Dutch knelt over him, and as though nothing had happened, placed a hand on his employee's shoulder, "Listen, Rock. I applaud your desire to try and fix this, but there's nothing we can do for that girl."

As Rock gasped for breath, he barked back, "You don't know that, we didn't even--"

Dutch dug his fingers into Rock's shoulder, "There was nothing we could do. You hear me?"

Rock's eyes welled with tears and after a brief silence; a single gunshot rang out, bringing Rock's eyes to shut tight.

-

An hour after sending a dying girl to her grave, Revy joined Rock in their bunk. She slipped her holsters off and took a seat on the edge of the bed, just as she had that morning.

They sat there in silence for several minutes. Rock had time to think about what had happened. He had sorted it out in his head; he knew Dutch was right. While he was strict in his orders, and took his job more seriously than a heart attack, Dutch was a good man. If there were anything he could have done, he would have. Hell, if not for the innocent girl, for his pocket. One less girl was another $5,000 deduction from their already garnished paycheck.

"Do you hate me?" Revy asked.

While Rock had already absolved her of her actions as well, he couldn't help but wonder; why did she even bother to ask? If she cared for him, truly and wholly, would it really kill her, to tell him how she felt?

Lacking the desire to add a fight or an argument to the day's already lovely list of activities, he let his thoughts go and turned onto his back as he replied, "Of course I don't hate you."

She turned to face him and he continued, "I wish she didn't have to die, but Dutch was right; it was the best for her."

"Rock--" Revy began only for Rock to pull her to him, interrupting her in the process.

Their lips remained locked together for a few moments, before their hands made delicate work of each other's bodies. Revy reached into his pants, as Rock began to undo her shorts. Without wasting time removing any more clothing than was necessary, Revy positioned herself above him and carefully slid herself onto him.

She quickly built a slow and steady cadence around him. Rock reached up to her shoulders and pulled her down to him. Their anxious smiles crashed together and their tongues dancing an intricate ballet around each other. Their locked lips muffled the sounds of Revy's cries until she could stand no more.

She broke her lips from his and increased her pace. Rock's hands tightly grasped her waist as she ground her hips against his.

"Fuck…" She quietly groaned.

Just as they had reached their crescendo, a scream permeated the air of the lowest deck.

Rock and Revy's movements immediately ceased and Revy quickly slid herself off of him. She threw on her shorts and grabbed one of her guns as she ordered Rock, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

-

Revy ran to the hold, alert and gun drawn at the ready. She quietly proceeded into the hold taking a quick glance at all of the girls. Most of them were passed out, some of them rocked back and forth, still in a state of shock; but one of them was lying on her back, hysterically screaming and crying.

"Fuck," Revy muttered as she realized who it was. Revy walked over to her and did her best to get through to the girl, "Su-Yeon, what?! What is it?"

As she spoke, the young girl's hands clawed at the air between them. Revy's eyes widened as Su-Yeon took a hold of the barrel of Revy's cutlass and pulled it towards her. With eyes full of tears, Su-Yeon forced the 92's barrel into her mouth just as Rock walked into the hold. He saw the girl's hand's clenched around the barrel, and just looking at them as they sat there, he knew this wasn't Revy's doing.

"What the hell is going on?" Rock asked calmly as he made his way over to them.

Revy tugged the gun free from Su-Yeon's grasp and immediately the girl shouted, "Kill me!"

Rock's world once again crumbled to pieces as the girl continued to beg, "Please, make me die."

Rock approached the girl and asked, "Why would you want to die?"

"Sister gone now…" Revy and Rock realized it simultaneously; the girl that had overdosed must have been Su-Yeon's sister, "…I sick, my life already over. Please; no more suffer."

"I can't let her do that, Su-Yeon," Rock replied with broken speech.

"Tell them I get like sister. Tell them I use too much and die," Su-Yeon pleaded.

"Su-Yeon, please, just try and rest," Rock added with tears in his eyes.

"Rest when dead…" She replied before once again begging, "…kill me."

"I can't do this, Revy," Rock quietly muttered on the verge of losing his dinner.

Revy raised her cutlass, and as delicately as she could, pistol-whipped Su-Yeon to unconsciousness.

Immediately, she attempted to offer reasoning for her actions, "Rock, I--"

"No, it's fine," Rock let out a deep sigh after interrupting her. "At least she's out."

"_Revy? You in there?"_ Dutch called over the comm. in the hold.

Rock walked over to the comm. unit and picked up, "We're here, Dutch."

"_Everything okay down there?"_

"Yeah, one of the girl's is…" He searched for the right words, "…sick. She's sleeping now."

"_Good. I can't imagine Balalaika will take too well to us losing any more of her girls,"_ Dutch replied.

Revy approached Rock and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, partner?"

"I just want this fucking job to be over," Rock replied morosely.

It didn't take much for Revy to think of something to get Rock's mind off of Su-Yeon. She smiled slightly as she took his tie in her hand and delicately pulled him towards the door, "C'mon. We've got unfinished business to take care of."


	11. The Line Begins to Blur IV

Rock lay beside Revy as she slept. While she had been most successful in relieving Rock's stress, shortly after that little incident in the hold, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. After Revy had fallen asleep, it didn't take long for Su-Yeon's voice to rule his thoughts.

"_Kill me."_

Her words echoed in his head over and over again. She knew the life she was being led to; knew that she would be discarded to the gutter as soon as soon as her buyer had their fill of her. Within a week she'd be dead, and she would suffer till her last breathe.

Rock looked to the floor where Revy had dropped her holsters, and eyed up her cutlass. He shook the thought from his mind, only to hear Su-Yeon's voice once again.

"_Kill me."_

Rock's tear riddled eyes slammed shut, and his fists clenched till his finger nails had broken the palms of his hands. By now, Su-Yeon was awake, and once again longing for death.

The noise in his head, the torment and pain he felt for the poor girl finally built to a silent climax, _"Fuck it."_

Rock stood from the bed and pulled one of Revy's cutlass from her holsters. He quietly entered the hold and as he closed the door behind him, Su-Yeon looked up at him.

"We going home now?" She asked.

A stray tear slid down Rock's cheek as he answered her with a contrived smile, "Everything's going to be fine, Su-Yeon; I promise."

Su-Yeon smiled weakly as she got to her feet. Rock slipped the gun into his belt, took Su-Yeon into his arms, and carried her up the ladder and onto the deck. As soon as they were on the deck, Su-Yeon ran to the edge and looked out at the ocean.

"So peaceful," She said with a smile.

Rock closed the hatch to the hold and quietly crept up behind her. He observed her broken and battered form, her bloody clothes, her bruised and sickly body; every part of him screamed to end her pain. He raised the gun, unsure if it were even loaded, and lined it up with the back of her head.

He should have been a mess; shouldn't have been able to squeeze that trigger, yet his fingers moved of their own accord. The hammer slowly rocked back as he tightened his grip.

"Goodbye, Su-Yeon," Rock said quietly as he closed his eyes.

Su-Yeon's eyes closed under their own weight, and for the first time in her 12 years of life, a calm smile crossed her lips.

When Rock opened his eyes, Su-Yeon was gone and the barrel of the cutlass smoked slightly. He took a deep breath, inhaling through his clenched teeth. He lowered the gun, and his hands crashed to his knees as he doubled over hyperventilating.

"Rock?" Revy quietly called from across the deck.

Shocked to hear her voice, Rock turned to her, panicked. She leaned up against the hull, her arms crossed, wearing but her underwear and tank top, a smoking cigarette hanging from her lips. Her appearance immediately disarmed him and he stumbled as he searched for words.

"How long have you--"

"From 'Goodbye', Rock," Revy replied interrupting him.

Rock's actions quickly berated his brain, instantly fueling the single most painful headache of his life. He dropped the cutlass to the deck and fell to his knees as his emotions completely overtook him.

Revy slowly walked over to him and slipped the gun away from him with her bare foot, "You alright?"

"I just killed a fucking 12 year-old girl, Revy! How the fuck can you even ask me that?!" Rock shouted.

She exhaled a mouth full of smoke and flicked the cigarette into the ocean. She knelt down beside him as she replied, "She was already dead, Rock."

"No! She's dead because I put a--"

"Just shut the fuck up and listen," Revy interrupted. "Before we came into any of these girl's lives; each and every one of them was dead. Whether it was us that made the pick up, someone else, hell; if they were never even brought to that fuckin' port, come next week, not a single one of them would be breathing. Your conscience is clean, Rock."

"No it's not, I--"

"She didn't die here tonight," Revy interrupted. Her words were confident to the point where she almost sounded as though she was convincing herself at the same time, "Remember that."

"This isn't me, this can't be me. I can't--"

Revy cut him off, pressing her lips to his and wrapping his face with her hands; anything to distract and calm him down, even for a minute. She pulled away a second later and her simple plan had worked. No matter what he was going through, the touch of her warm and gentle lips would never fail to calm him down.

Rock struggled to regain his calm as he asked, "What the hell does this make me, Revy?"

"It makes you; you, Rock" Revy replied confidently. "You do whatever the fuck it takes to make things better. You spared that girl from suffering and everyday you…"

She caught herself. Rock clearly noticed her stumble and asked, "Everyday, what?"

Revy smiled slightly and regained a bit of her composure as she replied, cool and calm, "C'mon; you know you mean a lot to me."

Rock smiled slightly as they sat on the deck, motionless and silent. He wanted to be punished for what he had done. He should have been sent to prison. He should have been walked to the end of a deck, and had a hole blown through the back of his brain. He didn't deserve to keep breathing, let alone deserve to feel happiness. Yet he did. Revy's now, hour old confession of her feelings, continued to course through Rock's veins like a cure-all tonic; slowly dissolving his pain until finally, there was none to be had.

"Revy?" Dutch called from the front of the deck, a cigarette dangling between his fingers.

As Revy took Rock into her view, it dawned on the both of them that Rock was responsible for losing them another $5000. While Revy had cheered Rock up in the advent of what was inarguably the darkest moment of his life, there was no way she was getting involved in this. She gave Rock a kiss and stood, "Good luck, Rock."

Revy picked up her cutlass and retreated down the hatch and into the hold, while Rock got to his feet and walked over to Dutch.

He got within a few inches of the boss and Dutch asked, "Care to enlighten me as to what the hell happened here?"

"One of the girl's was sick," Rock replied.

Dutch took a drag from his cigarette and asked, "And you…"

"I'm sorry, Dutch. Pull it from my take," Rock replied.

Dutch smiled slightly. He knew that some day, Rock would break; he just never expected his first time to be with such a young subject. He put a hand on Rock's shoulder, just as he had several hours earlier, "Are you alright, Rock?"

"Revy told me…" He heard the words in his head; he only wished they didn't roll off of his tongue so easily, "…all of the girls are dead already."

"She's right, Rock,"

"Maybe, but it doesn't make me any less of a killer--"

"But it sure does make it hurt less, right?" Dutch replied.

Rock smiled slightly, "Listen, Dutch--"

"She's still comin' out'a your pay, but we're cool, Rock," Dutch replied. "Good night, kid."

-

Rock returned to his and Revy's bunk and slipped his shoes off. Revy rolled onto her side, taking him into her view and asked, "You and Dutch cool?"

"Yeah," Rock replied.

Rock crawled into bed with her and they shared a kiss.

"You alright?" Revy asked.

"I'm fine," Rock replied. "I wish this didn't feel this easy. I just ended someone's life and still…"

Rock smiled as he took in her eyes. He delicately placed a hand on her face and finished his thought, "…you're all I can think about. I know I've said it before, and you don't have to say anything, but, I really do love you, Revy."

Revy smiled as a glimmer of happiness passed over her, and in a fleeting moment of vulnerability, she finally reciprocated Rock's feelings, "I _do_ love you, Rock."

The tension in Rock's spine dissipated as Revy finished her thought, "Just keep it down, alright?"

* * *

_I was planning to sit with this chapter for hours this morning. Eventually I decided "F-it". Altering or modifying this section too much meant either a total rewrite, or a scrap._


	12. The Line Begins to Blur V

The next morning, Rock leaned up against a railing on the deck of the Lagoon, a can of cheap, uncooked beans in one hand, a cigarette and a beer in the other. He still found it unsettling just how comfortable he was in the aftermath of what he had done. It was almost as though it never happened.

"So you popped your cherry, huh?" Benny asked as he approached his coworker.

"You heard?" Rock asked.

"Revy puts a half-dozen bullets in someone, it's nothing new. Dutch fills some guy with buckshot; it's still barely even worth mentioning. But you, with a gun in your hand? I could hack my way into any computer on the planet, and that will NEVER compute," Benny replied.

"Does this make me a killer, Benny?" Rock asked.

Benny chuckled slightly and leaned against the railing beside Rock, "For what it's worth, I don't think so. Granted I never expected something like this from you, it just goes to show, you really will do _anything_ to try to help someone, even if it means killing them."

Rock smiled and returned to his breakfast, "I feel different, Benny. It's probably the last thing I should be feeling, but I almost feel invigorated; like I could go ten rounds with Tyson and walk away without a bruise."

"Ha!" Benny laughed, "I would _probably_ try and avoid that, but I'm glad you're taking this so well."

"Thanks, Benny," Rock replied as Benny stood from the railing. "We should be in the harbor in about 15 minutes."

"Right," Rock replied.

Revy passed Benny on her way onto the deck and Benny promptly greeted her, "Morning, Revy."

"Hey," She replied before turning her attention to Rock. She leaned back against the railing beside Rock, locked her hands on the rail and cracked her back. She let out a long yawn before finally addressing her partner, "Didn't even hear you get out of bed this morning. You OK?"

"I'll be a lot better when everyone stops asking me that," Rock replied with a smile.

"Sorry," Revy replied before placing a kiss on his cheek. "We'll be home soon. Dutch says we can all take the rest of the day off, after the girls are off."

"Sounds good," Rock replied. "There's something I've wanted to do with you, and I was hoping--"

Revy immediately went on the defensive, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Romeo; I ain't takin' it up the ass like some fuckin' porn star. You wanna play in the mud; I'll give you Eda's number."

Rock laughed out loud before clarifying his thought, "No, it's nothing like that, don't worry."

-

Rock finished tying off the Lagoon just as a Mercedes and two unmarked vans rounded the corner of a warehouse at the end of the dock.

Revy and Benny walked the remaining girls onto the dock to make sure none of them ran, Dutch following after locking up the boat. The Mercedes slowed as it approached the Lagoon Company dock and within a few seconds, Balalaika and Boris emerged.

"Good morning, Dutch," Balalaika said with a grin, as she floated over to them.

"Ma'am," Dutch replied.

After performing a quick headcount, Balalaika's expression seemed to flatten somewhat, "It seems we're missing a few, aren't we?"

Sure it wasn't his place, but for some reason, Rock couldn't hold his tongue, "Two more had died before we arrived in Korea, and two died during the trip."

"Oh, that's most unfortunate. Our Western offices will not be pleased," Balalaika replied. "On the bright side, this does lighten my wallet less."

While his tongue was significantly more nimble than usual, Rock fought to keep his mouth shut at hearing Balalaika's words. He wanted nothing more than to grab one of Revy's cutlass and just start shooting the girls, one by one. That would lighten her wallet less now wouldn't it?

Balalaika and Dutch completed the exchange and just as soon as they'd appeared, Balalaika, Boris and 20 dead girls vanished into Roanapur.

Dutch turned to Rock who was still tense, but at least breathing now and once again, the boss placed a hand on his employee's shoulder, "You did good, Rock. What you did out there, you didn't kill that girl; you set her free. Don't ever forget that."

Rock's tension slowly dissolved and as Dutch walked passed Revy he remarked, "That's a good man you got there, Revy. Try not to shoot him."

Revy smiled slightly at the boss before her and Rock locked eyes.

-

After an extended stint at the Yellow Flag, Revy and Rock returned to their apartment for the night. Their bed was empty, there was no food on the table or sound in the living area, but in the bathroom, the air was slightly humid. Revy lay back against Rock in their tub, her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face.

"This is nice, right?" Rock asked.

"Doesn't suck," Revy replied, as she leaned back and turned her head to face Rock. "This thing we've got…"

She searched for the right words, "…It's good."

Rock shifted his hands and gently nudged Revy forward. He reached his hands up and began to rub his fingers into her back. Her eyes fluttered as they closed; his hands nothing short of magical on her skin. Occasionally, he'd just barely graze one of the numerous ticklish spots on her body, causing her to tighten and laugh.

After enduring a few tantalizing moments at the mercy of Rock's hands, Revy was feeling more than a bit anxious and shifted in the tub. She turned to face him and placed her arms on both sides of him; her hands grabbing hold of the tub for support as she straddled him. Their lips delicately came together, and Revy again shifted her body, lowering herself onto him with a slight groan of satisfaction.

Her eyes slowly opened to find Rock as she often had, simply staring at her face. She wished she could control the reflexes that caused her to blush. Rock's hands tightly wrapped Revy's waist as she worked her way around him; her gasps, higher and louder with each shift of her hips. Again, their lips found each other and Revy gradually increased their rhythm, her body tightening further by the second.

She pulled away from him and increased her force on him, instantly upping her pleasure. Unable to maintain any longer, Rock's body tensed as he flowed into her, bringing this round to a close with a pleasure laced shriek from Revy.

Her face fell forward onto his shoulder as she caught her breath, "This will never get old."

Rock smiled as he held her, "I sure hope not."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I have something for you?" Revy said as she pulled away from him.

"A gift?" Rock asked, "For what?"

"For being you," Revy replied.

Revy slid herself off of him as she stood from the tub. Drops of water slid down her toned and curved form and Rock was completely frozen in awe. What she had said, that this would never grow old; she didn't know the half of it. Rock would never get tired, nor would he ever fail to be anything less than amazed at the sight of the beautiful woman that stood over him.

"C'mon," Revy ordered, snapping Rock out of his trance as she slipped a towel around her.

Rock got out of the tub, draped a towel around his waist and followed Revy into the living area of their apartment. He came out to find Revy seated on their bed with a crudely wrapped box in her lap. Rock took a seat beside her and she passed the box to him.

"Go ahead…" Revy ordered as she lit a cigarette and took a drag, "…open it."

Rock smiled slightly and proceeded to flip the box top open. His mouth fell agape as the contents of the package registered. He reached in and retrieved a very beat up old gun. While he didn't want to make assumptions, something about the weapon, its appearance, its weathering; it almost told him its story as he held it in his hand.

"Is this--"

"That's the last thing Leslie Nichols saw," Revy replied. She screwed the cigarette into her lips and delicately took the weapon from Rock. She pulled back the slide to check the chamber; released it and squeezed the trigger to drop the hammer before handing it back to him.

Rock accepted the gun into his hand, and Revy took the cigarette from her lips before continuing to tell him about the weapon he now held, "Smith and Wesson, model 439; NYPD issue. Takes 8 in the mag, one in the pipe, and goes bang every time."

Rock reached back into the box and retrieved the second item in the box, a single shoulder holster, and again, Revy explained, "I wore that under my coat for two years, with that gun. I learned almost everything I know about guns with that piece, and now; it's yours."

"But why?" Rock asked.

"Because I'm betting you're feeling pretty good, Rock," Revy replied. "You'll never be like me, or Dutch, but once you get a taste for blood, there's no going back."

Rock stared at the weapon with voids in his eyes. What the hell was he becoming?

As she watched him, she was certain he would try and talk his way out of this. Tell her that she was wrong, and that she didn't know the first thing about him. Perhaps she truly didn't know him at all. One thing she did know for certain; killing was a virus. Even dealt with the best of intentions as Rock had, it would only be a matter of time before some part of him longed for that exhilaration once more.

Losing the fight to his conscience, Rock accepted the state of things. He was already near as didn't matter, a criminal; hell, even the children carried guns in Roanapur. Dislike them as he did, a side-arm was every bit as overdue as he and Revy's relationship.

Finally, Rock lowered the gun and holster onto his lap and spoke, "If you want me to have this; _you_ are going to have to train me with it." Revy's eyes widened as Rock continued, "Until you, Dutch and Benny are comfortable with my progress, it stays here, deal?"

Revy smiled as she leaned her head on Rock's shoulder, "Deal, partner."

Rock lowered the gun and holster back into the box and allowed his head to fall back as he sighed, "This has been a crazy week."

"No shit," Revy replied, as she fell back onto the bed. "One of these days, Rock…"

Rock fell back beside her, and Revy finished her thought, "…one of these days, you and me; we're gonna paint this fuckin' town red."

* * *

_That's it for this arc. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Where I was initially grabbing for ideas, simply to occupy both my brain and my hands, I've actually got something in mind to follow this arc. _

_I know, I know; I'm a sad, sad man._

_Other random tidbit; the title of this arc comes from a NIN song of the same name. Something about the acid line in that song that provoked the dark spot in this one. _


	13. Closure I

_Hello again :)_

_What we have here is a scenario I sort of alluded to in the previous arc. It feels a bit strange to me, but then again, all my stories do. _

_Anyways, I can't look at it anymore. My brain is fried and so without further ado, I once again do not own Black Lagoon._

* * *

Rock stood in the last box, at an outdoor shooting range. Two months ago, the businessman from Japan pulled a trigger for the first time in his life, to end a 12-year old girl's suffering. Revy of all people had told him that the girl was already dead; that his conscience was clear. While her words offered him comfort, as time came to pass, he knew it was far simpler than that. Just as their relationship seemed to bring out the human being, buried deep within his brash gunslinger of a partner, nothing short of a lion began to appear in Rock.

Rock drew the Smith and Wesson 439, holstered beneath his left shoulder. His hands tightly grasped the weapon's grip and his feet shifted into a solid stance. If he were one thing, Rock was a fast learner. As he stood gathering his grip and sighting, Revy watched on with a satisfied smile. Over these past two months, her tutelage had carved him from stone.

Rock squeezed the trigger, over and over again; 5 shots in, and around the 10 hole, and 3 to the head. He settled his footing and lowered the weapon, tilting it to its side before racking the slide. An unfired cartridge ejected, and Rock simply reached out to catch it before it could fall to the ground.

"Ha!" Revy laughed.

Rock turned to face her with a smile on his face. To his surprise, he would find Dutch and Benny standing beside Revy. Wiping away his surprise at being observed by his co-workers, Rock asked, "Well? What do you think, Dutch?"

"I think you look like a cop, wearin' that holster over your shirt and tie," Dutch replied with a smile. "But I suppose it suits you, now doesn't it?"

"Sure as hell does," Revy replied, as she walked over to her partner. They exchanged a high-five while Rock holstered his gun, and Revy once again let out a contented laugh.

Rock smiled slightly as he replied, "Even if I never have to draw this on someone, dumping lead into targets; it's very therapeutic."

"Therapy that can save your life; I like that," Benny replied.

"In Japan, all I needed was a batting cage. In Roanapur, a 9mm seems to make sense." The Lagoon Company shared a laugh and Rock asked, "So what do you say, guys?"

Rock didn't particularly care whether or not he wore that gun. He had told himself time and time again, that he would never draw it unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, knowing his luck, the one day he would decide not to bring it with him, he would find himself wishing he had.

"You handle it well enough; you don't point it anywhere you shouldn't, unlike someone else I know…"

"Shut up," Revy interjected calmly.

"…I say, why not," Dutch replied. "After all, four guns are better than three."

"Fuckin'-A," Revy replied with a smile and a pat on Rock's back.

As they so often had, Revy and Rock's eyes locked for a few fleeting moments. Even though a bit more of them infected the other everyday, Rock still felt a bit uneasy about what she had told him, the day she gave him the gun he carried.

_"…one of these days, you and me; we're gonna paint this fuckin' town red."_

It wasn't so much what she said, but the fact that he never argued it with her. He had accepted her words. Accepted that one day, he and his partner may very well paint Roanapur, the color of blood.

"Seeing as how one of my employees has graduated this morning, I think it's only fitting to celebrate," Dutch called, snapping Revy and Rock out of their little high school moment. They turned to face the boss as he finished his thought, "Therefore, Benny is going to give us a lift to the Yellow Flag where the drinks will be on me."

Revy's eyes lit up over the prospect of free alcohol, "Fuck yes!"

-

Several hours had passed at the Yellow Flag and the Lagoon Company was reduced to 4 drunken pirates. Oddly, none of the regulars seemed to take note of the weapon strapped to Rock's shoulder. Almost as though it were a given, that he would one day have no choice but to carry a piece.

Dutch and Benny sat in conversation concerning potential upgrades for the boat's navigation systems, while Rock and Revy sat in discussion of her cutlass.

Rock held one of her choice weapons in his hand and asked, "I've always wondered, when did you get these?"

Revy held her shot glass in front of her, her chin supported by her other hand, and replied, "About 3 months after I joined up with Dutch. The 439 under your arm, I didn't think anything of it when I took it out to sea. In a week, it had gotten so fucked up from the damp and salty air; I needed to have the whole top-end rebuilt just to get the fuckin' thing to cycle. I asked around and everyone seemed to point me to the same guy."

"Old man Praiyachat?" Rock asked confidently. Revy had taken him to Praiyachat's gun shop several times throughout these past two months. Sort of like a show and tell of guns and ammunition.

"That's right," Revy replied before knocking back her drink. She wiped her lips with her wrist and continued, "After he finished that first rebuild, he suggested I get something custom; something better suited to ocean life. 10,000 US dollars and 2 months later, you're holding half of the result."

"So if this gun already failed at sea--"

Revy interrupted him, "He lined the frame and slide with stainless steel in that first build. It's crude, but it'll never bind."

Rock smiled as he examined the polished weapon, "While I don't think I'll ever share the care-free attitude, you and Dutch have over shooting a human being; I had no idea how much I'd enjoy these things."

He spun the cutlass around his finger before handing it back to Revy by its barrel.

Dutch placed a hand on Rock's shoulder as he took a seat beside him, "I hear my name come up?"

"Nothing important," Rock replied with a smile.

"Listen, Rock; I got no problem with you carrying that piece on my boat, but I do have some rules that you need to follow," Dutch replied.

"Sure," Rock replied.

"Fuckin' hell, here we go again," Revy sneered.

"See that? Revy knows the rules; did she pass them along to you? Of course not," Dutch replied, bringing Revy to blatantly mock him by silently mouthing out random nonsense.

Rock wholly enjoyed these odd displays of understanding and friendship, between his employer and his longest running employee.

"So about these rules?" Rock asked.

"First things first, don't draw that thing unless you've got no other options. I've already got one hothead onboard, last thing I need is _two_ vigilantes pointing their guns at anyone and everyone," Dutch replied.

Just as Revy was about to attempt to argue Dutch's statement, she realized just how ridiculous she would sound and instead simply continued to knock back shots.

"Second, if you want to keep receiving a paycheck, you'll never point that fuckin' thing at me. Last, don't even think about trying to boss shit with any mob folks. Balalaika will fill your ass full of lead _and_ chop you up just for good measure. Chang on the other hand is liable to offer you a job and your ass belongs to me," Dutch finished.

Revy couldn't help but laugh to herself. She'd broken every one of Dutch's rules, multiple times over.

"You add those three things to your list of commandments, and we're good. I'm warning you now; I don't have a lot of patience when it comes to 1 and 2. You want to go off and break rule number 3, that's your business, but I'd rather you don't go off trying to get yourself killed. You're worth too much to my business, and you're a decent friend," Dutch finished with a smile.

Rock raised his glass and clinked it against Dutch's, "Thanks, Dutch."

Even though they were done, Revy continued mock-mouthing Rock and Dutch's conversation.

-

At 3:30 in the morning, Rock and Revy lay soundly asleep in their bed. Revy lay entwined in Rock's arms as usual during the night. While not much shy of an atomic explosion would wake her up, the vibrating of Rock's pager on his nightstand instantly woke him from his slumber. He delicately unwrapped his arms from Revy's sleeping form and retrieved his pager.

"No shit," Rock muttered quietly to himself as he observed the number. He got dressed, strapped his gun to his shoulder, and proceeded out of the apartment and into Roanapur.

25 minutes later, Rock leaned back in an elevator with Chang's right-hand man at his side. The elevator doors opened revealing an ornate hallway, which led to Boss Chang's office.

"Dai-lo Chang," Rock called as he approached the head of the Hong Kong Triad.

"Rock," the Triad boss replied as they shared a solid shake. Chang extended his hand, offering Rock a seat, and they both sat down. Chang folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back, "You sure you're ready for this, son?"

A familiar feeling overcame Rock; terrified, but invigorated. He nodded in reply, and Boss Chang proceeded to place a file on his desk and turn it to Rock, "That's more work than I've ever done, even for any of my own wants or whims."

"Whatever the cost, I'm good for it," Rock replied, as he briefly looked over the contents of the file.

"Well you see; that's the other part."

"What's that?" Rock asked.

"The nature of this information; it intrigues me. While I'd love compensation for the work, a very big part of me wanted to see this case closed."

Rock smiled, "I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"I'd prefer you don't mention my name. I don't care where the credit for the discovery goes," Chang replied.

"For what it's worth, I'm only planning to mention it to her. I'm not sure what she's going to say about all this."

Chang smiled as he lit himself a cigarette. He exhaled a mouthful of smoke before replying, "She's a lucky girl to have someone like you."

"I'm fairly certain she's going to be pretty upset with me for digging around. We haven't talked about it since that day, but just the way she talked about them; I know some part of her needs this," Rock replied.

"I wish I could tell you something reassuring, Rock; but that girl is like a bottle of nitro. Shake her to hard and she's liable to blow."

"I understand," Rock replied as he closed the folder on the desk. He stood from his seat, took the file under his arm, and bowed slightly in respect, "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it, but tread carefully; these are some fucked up waters you're swimming in," Chang replied.

Rock turned and headed back to the elevator, via Biu's escort.

-

Rock returned to his and Revy's apartment at 4:30 in the morning. He checked the bedroom to find Revy was still passed out cold, and returned to the living area to sit with the file he received from Chang. He sat on Revy's ratty old couch as he perused its pages and slowly, the truth of what had happened so many years ago in New York was revealed to him.

After reading through several pages, he placed the folder down beside him and rubbed at his eyes, "I'm gonna need something to drink."


	14. Closure II

The next morning, Revy slowly came to as the sun beat down on her face. Her hands clawed at the sheets and slowly she realized; Rock's side of the bed was cold. She pulled herself upright, slipped her shorts on and proceeded out of the bedroom, and into the living area in search of her partner.

The sight that awaited her chilled her to the core. Rock sat on the couch, his skin a frighteningly pale grey. His fingers held the cigarette that was in his lips, his legs were crossed, and on the table in front of him; an empty bottle of Bacardi, an ashtray overflowing with cigarette butts, and lastly, the file sat ominously.

"Rock?" She asked.

"Promise me, you won't be mad," Rock said morosely.

He should have known that would instantly bring her temper to the surface, "Bad fuckin' way to start the morning, Rock. What the fuck is going on?"

"I did something for you, Revy. You didn't ask me to, and you don't have to do anything about it, but I did something," Rock replied.

"Rock--" Revy growled as her fists balled up tight.

Just as he saw she was about to lose it, he cut to the chase, "It's about your parents."

Revy's eyes doubled in size and her temper, her anger, her rage; it all seemed to disappear.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked calmly, "My parents? What, my _real_ parents?"

Rock nodded, bringing her to ask, "What about them?"

"You said you never got the name of their killer," Rock replied. Revy swallowed the lump in her throat, and Rock took a drag as he continued, "I found him, Revy."

Revy stared at Rock with daggers in her eyes. He knew the chances of her taking this well were virtually nonexistent.

"How the fuck did you find him?!" Revy barked.

"I looked long and hard these past few weeks. That day on the boat, the day you told me that sliver of your childhood; I saw how badly you were hurting. Your parent's death changed your life forever; forced you to become who you are today. I didn't know how you would react, and even now, I don't care. You deserve to at least know--"

Rock was interrupted as Revy reached to a glass on their kitchen counter, and tossed it at the wall behind her. At the sight of her outburst, Rock prepared himself for the worst, though he didn't flinch as the glass shattered against the wall.

Revy stood trembling for a moment, working harder than ever to calm herself down. She walked over to the couch, took a seat beside Rock and reached to the table, fumbling with a pack of cigarettes. She took one for herself, lit up and took an extended drag to settle her nerves. After a few tense moments, she looked at the file on the table, and pointed towards it, "So that's it, huh?"

Rock nodded and she continued, "You're telling me I could pick that up, and it'll tell me where to find the fuck that killed my mom and dad?"

Rock's heart broke at hearing her use such civilian terms; mom and dad. "He's in there, but…" Rock paused, "…there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Revy asked.

"There're things in there about your parents; things I'm positive you don't know. When you're done reading that file, your life might not seem like such a mystery, Revy."

Try as she did, her vulnerability was not easily hidden, "I don't know if I can do this, Rock."

He placed an arm around her, and a kiss on her forehead as he replied, "You don't have to do anything, Revy; but it's here. Whenever you decide you're ready, whenever you need it."

She took a deep breath as her face fell into her hands. The hard part on Rock's end was over. He had told her everything, save for Chang's involvement; the next move was now hers.

"Are _we_ alright?" Rock asked.

Though she was turned away from him, she smiled as she replied, "Yeah, Rock. We're good."

-

Several hours later, Rock, Revy, Dutch and Benny sat in the Lagoon Company office, more or less twiddling their thumbs. After a week with nothing but a string of typical jobs for their regular clients, they were all growing a little antsy.

The ringing of the phone immediately gathered everyone's attention.

Dutch reached behind him to pick up the phone, "Lagoon Company."

"_Ah, good morning, Dutch,"_ Balalaika replied.

"Mrs. Balalaika," Dutch replied. "What can we do for you this fine morning?"

"_While I'm short of any more exciting work at the moment, we do have a somewhat menial task for that crew of yours."_

"We're up for anything at the moment."

"_Excellent. How does a road trip sound?"_

"Like a good change of pace. Where're we going and for what?" Dutch asked.

"_Thanks to some clever working of the exchange rate, we've managed to find a profit in high-end automobiles. Not quite as glamorous as an assassination, or drug run, but I imagine it will find its own way of providing you and yours with entertainment."_

"Never done something like that before, details?"

Dutch and Balalaika went over the idiosyncrasies of the job. Within a few moments, rates were agreed upon, goodbyes exchanged, and they both hung up.

"Well?" Revy asked in impatience.

"It would seem as though we've got a job," Dutch replied.

"It's about fuckin' time. If I had to spend another day sitting on my fuckin' ass, I was gonna lose it," Revy replied.

"You _were_ going to lose it?" Benny asked.

"How's about a lead fucking sandwich, Benny?!" Revy roared as she drew one of her cutlass.

While any other day, Revy's outburst would have been written off simply as her having a bad day, Rock knew she was still boiling over this morning's revelation. He made it a point to keep _just_ enough distance between them to allow her to cool off, and avoided doing exactly what Benny had just done.

"No thanks," Benny casually replied to Revy's threat. "So, Dutch; what's this job?"

Dutch smiled, "It's actually right up your alley Benny boy; driving."

"Alright!" Benny shouted in excitement.

"It seems that by taking advantage of some glitch in the exchange rate, Hotel Moscow is now adding cars to their list of exports." Dutch replied as he lit himself a cigarette, "And not just some fuckin' Pintos either; Ferraris, Mercedes, and Porsches. We're just delivery boys in this one. In two hours, we're on a container ship headed to Los Angeles, California."

Rock's eyes widened as Dutch continued, "We'll be driving the cars from the port, to their new homes in East, LA. By the end of the day, we're 2 grand richer per car, plus expenses."

"2 grand per car?" Revy barked, "What a fuckin' waste."

"Beats sittin' on our asses," Dutch replied. "Besides, Balalaika requested, and is therefore supplying us with proper attire for this job and I could go for a new suit."

"So we're getting paid shit _and_ I've gotta fuckin' play dress up?!" Revy shouted. "What a load of bullshit."

Rock walked over to her and tried his luck by delicately placing a hand on her shoulder. Just as she could bring Rock back to earth with her touch, he could do the same for her, at least to some degree.

"C'mon, Revy," Rock said softly. "At least it gets us out of Roanapur for a few days."

Her tone had calmed significantly, though her mood hadn't changed much, "Ah fine. But I call the Ferraris. Porsches and Benzs are for pussies."

Dutch and Benny stood from their seats, and Dutch replied, "Whatever you say, Revy."

While Benny and the boss headed out the door, Rock scurried around and knelt in front of Revy, "Revy, what we talked about this morning--"

She cut him off, "Now's not the fuckin' time, Rock. I just want--"

He cut her off, "He's in LA, Revy."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

The opportunity was too good to let slip by without at least letting her know, "He was arrested in 1989, and placed in witness protection in order to testify against one of New York's crime families. The FBI put him in LA, changed his name and still has him on a leash."

Revy was stunned to silence. She never felt more confident in what she wanted, and ordered as she stood from the couch, "I need that file."

"Revy--"

She interrupted him as she walked to the door, "He's fuckin' dead, Rock."

-

After a brief stop at Rock and Revy's apartment, the Lagoon Company arrived at the offices of the Bougainvillea Trading Company. Among the numerous resources at Hotel Moscow's disposal, a trio of seamstresses were on hand to fit Dutch, Benny and Revy into more elegant attire. Being a businessman by nature, Rock was already covered in the suit department, so he merely waited while Revy tried on several different dresses, and suits.

While he fully expected her to be raging at the necessity of the attire, Revy's mind was focused on nothing but fulfilling a dream of vengeance. Granted, she made her distaste for some of her options blatantly apparent, she was far tamer than expected of her, all things considered.

After a few tense minutes of shouting random profanities at having to squeeze herself into the tight dress she was given, Revy appeared from behind the screen, which brought Rock's jaw to meet the floor. While she wore her holsters over the black and gold cheongsam, the dress itself looked as though it were made for her. It tightly clung to her curves, accentuating all the right parts with ease.

She stood with her arms folded across her chest, and a look of supreme angst on her face, for nearly a minute before barking at Rock, "Anybody fuckin' home?"

"Huh?" Rock asked.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked angrily.

"I think you look amazing, Revy," Rock replied with a warm smile.

Her anger at the dress slowly dissipated at seeing Rock's smile. She couldn't help it no matter how hard she tried; she had grown to love the endless supply of compliments he gave her on a regular basis.

He stood from his seat and placed his hands on her hips before placing a kiss on her lips, "Just remember it's only for a day or two."

Her smile gave way to a frown and Rock easily saw right through her, "What is it?"

"When we get on the ship, I want to look through that file," Revy replied.

"Alright," Rock said hesitantly.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," Rock replied as he cupped her face with his hands.

She smiled slightly, "I still don't get it."

"Get what?" Rock asked.

"Why the fuck do you care about me so much? What the fuck did I ever do for you?"

"Love is a crazy thing, Revy." There it was again. That once insignificant little word, which now managed to melt her every time he spoke it, "Who knows why or how it happens. I love you, Revy; that's all there is to it. There isn't much in this world I won't do for you."

She leaned forward, merging her lips with Rock's, and their eyes slowly closed in the heat of their kiss.

When she pulled away from him, she replied simply, "Same here, partner."

"You two ready?" Dutch called as he knocked at the door to Rock and Revy's dressing room.

"Be right out!" Rock called.

Their eyes glanced over each other and Rock raised his arm, "Shall we?"

Revy saw what he was asking of her and smiled, "Why not?"

They intertwined their arms and proceeded to the door. In the next room over, Balalaika stood with a smile on her face as she took in the image of the Lagoon Company, dressed in the finest thread available in Roanapur.

While it was never the smartest thing to do, the Kapitan couldn't resist the urge to dig at Revy, "My, my Two-Hands; if I didn't know any better I'd say Rock was turning you into a lady."

"Go fuck yourself, sis," Revy barked. "Just tell us what boat we're on so we can get this shit over with."

"I must say, you've done wonders with that temper of hers, Rock," Balalaika replied.

"Thank you," Rock replied with a slight smile.

"You're aboard the container ship, 'Denali'. She's set to leave port within the hour so you'd best get a move on. Once stateside, I trust you should have no problems with these deliveries."

"Looking forward to that," Dutch replied.

"Enjoy the cars, and please, Benny; try not to crash during your deliveries," Balalaika replied.

"Yes ma'am," Benny replied with a smile.


	15. Closure III

Several hours later, the Thai coast had long disappeared and the Denali was on her way to the US. Since this trip would last several days, the whole of the Lagoon Company changed into their typical clothes before going about their business of killing time. While Dutch and Benny remained on deck, Rock and Revy descended to their designated bunk.

Revy sat on their bed with her back to the wall, a cigarette in hand, and the file in her lap. Rock simply sat beside her; a readily available shoulder to cry on if need be.

She took a deep breath and just as she was about to open the file, she pushed it away, "I can't fuckin' do this." She handed the file to him and ordered, "You read; I'll listen. When I tell you to shut up…"

Rock nodded in reply and took the file from her, "Where would you like me to start?"

"You said there's shit in there about my parents, right? Things I didn't know? Enlighten me," Revy ordered as she leaned her head against the palm of her hand.

It was clear as day, how difficult this was going to be for her. Her carefree and reckless attitude typically showed no bounds, but in the case of her real mother and father; she was a complete mess of emotions.

Rock had not even the slightest idea of what to expect from his partner. She might just tell him to stop as soon as he began to speak. Regardless, he took a deep breath and read from the first page, "Justin and Sue Lin; born 1953 and 1954 respectively, both in Hong Kong. Immigrated to North America in 1979, opened their market in 1980. Now…" Rock paused, "…here's where it gets complicated.

"_That was quick," _Revy thought to herself.

"Your parents came from China with practically nothing. They have no record of employment for that first year in the US, yet within 15 months, they managed to procure the funds necessary to open their own business. A little digging not only bridges the mystery of their income, and their death, but lends a little to your story as well."

"And how the fuck does that work?"

Again Rock took a deep breath, "In China, your mother and father belonged to the Chinese Secret Service." Her eyes widened as Rock continued, "They worked directly under chairman Mao, in his personal guard up until his death in '76. I could get into details, but let's just say, by ages 26 and 25; your father and mother had served their country well. They were relieved of their positions in '78, only when they expressed the desire to start a family. After Deng Xiaoping took control, he personally funded their trip to America, though they still came with nothing but the clothes on their backs…" again Rock paused, "…and the guns in their bags."

Of all Rock had said; the comment about her parents bringing guns with them would be what got Revy's attention.

"What?" Revy asked quietly.

"When they came to America, they immediately began working, doing exactly what they knew best; carrying out assassinations."

Revy jumped on the defensive in a manner Rock had never seen, "Bullshit. They were--"

"Great parents," Rock interrupted. "All of the money they made in their contracts went towards building a normal life, for you. Once they opened the market, the trail of bodies they had left in their wake came to an abrupt end. They put the guns away to raise you, Revy."

She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

At the sight of that lone tear, Rock asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Revy shook her head as she quietly replied, "Keep going."

Rock turned back to the file, picking up where he left off, "In 1988, ranks within New York's Selentano crime family shifted. In particular, the brother of one of your parent's targets came to power. One of his first orders of business was sending a hitman after them. You said you never got his name, that's because it was stripped of him the same day he murdered your parents."

A shiver crept along Revy's spine at Rock's words, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Being an assassin for hire, he had information on nearly every crime family in New York. The FBI stepped in and offered him protection, if he gave up all of the heads of family."

"So he walked away Scott-fuckin'-free after killing my parents?" Revy asked.

"His movement is restricted to a 5 mile radius of his home in LA. Other than that, he spent one night in jail," Rock replied.

Revy let the information soak in for a moment. Never before had she felt such a raw desire to commit merciless homicide.

"His name," Revy said quietly. "I want is his name; where he is and when." She looked up, her eyes locking on Rock's, "I won't ask you to come, Rock; but I'm done thinking on this."

"Whatever you need, Revy; I'm with you," Rock again reassured her.

-

Two days later, the Denali docked in the lit up Port of Los Angeles, at 9pm. Rock and Revy joined a patiently waiting Dutch and Benny on the ship's deck.

"Seein' as how it's a bit too late for us to make all these deliveries now, I suggest we check into our rooms and get our asses sauced," Dutch suggested.

"You are my new favorite person, Dutch," Revy replied, having spent nearly 2 days without ingesting a single drop of alcohol.

Dutch smiled, "Here that, Rock? You're not gonna get all jealous on me are you?"

Rock smiled in return, "What can I do? You _are_ the boss, Dutch."

"Since Balalaika told us to enjoy the cars, I figure there's no harm in taking two of'em to the hotel," Dutch replied. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Revy, "One Ferrari 360 for you…" he turned to Benny and handed him a set of keys as well, "…one 911 Turbo for you. The captain should have them unloaded in just a minute and we can get on our way."

"Sounds good, Dutchy," Revy replied with a smile.

Rock sighed in relief, simply at the sight of Revy acting normal again. While he knew a confrontation with the man who murdered her parents would be anything but easy, he would stay with her until it was done, and pick up the pieces if need be.

The two cars were promptly unloaded, and the Lagoon Company took off into LA. The mechanical roar of the 911 and the hollow wail of the 360 filled the air in their wake, almost announcing their arrival.

"Do you really have to go so fast?!" Rock asked as the 360's tachometer swung into the red.

"I can't stand the fuckin' Italians, but you gotta hand it to'em; they make one hell of a car," Revy replied with an ear to ear grin.

In the 911, Dutch found himself in a similar position to Rock, though the boss managed to keep his fear to himself.

"I think I need to find a replacement for the GTO, Dutch," Benny casually remarked. "How can I honestly be expected to go back to that piece of shit after driving this thing?"

"Just wait, Benny boy. This ain't shit compared to some of the toys we're movin' tomorrow," Dutch replied.

-

The two exotics pulled up in front of their hotel, and The Lagoon Company emerged from their cars. Revy and Benny passed off their keys to the valets and within a few moments, everyone was checked in.

Just as the crew was about to split up, Dutch called out, "Get settled. We'll meet at the bar around 11."

"You got it, bossman," Revy replied as she flicked her suitcase over her shoulder.

While the hotel wasn't a dive by any means, the rooms Balalaika had reserved were basic. Still, with working air-conditioning, faucets that didn't drip, and sheets that weren't stained with blood, they were worlds nicer than Rock and Revy's, Roanapur accommodations.

While Rock let out a relaxed sigh as he crashed onto the bed, Revy closed the curtains and got into the mini-bar. Before Rock could even see what she was doing, she had sucked down a small bottle of Jack Daniels as well as a bottle of Jaegermeister.

Rock looked up from the bed and calmly spoke, "We're going to--"

Revy interrupted him, stretching herself over him and forcing her lips to his. Their heat built further and further as their hands explored each other's bodies. Finally Rock was able to regain control of his thoughts and pushed her away.

"Revy?" He asked.

She saw through his plight and pounced, "Life goes on, Rock. Once this fuck is dead, he's just another body on the list."

"Still, are you sure--"

Again she interrupted him, this time with slightly more hostility, "Am I fucking sure of what?! Yes, I'm sure; I want to get fucking laid. Now move your ass and get with the program, Rock!"

"But, Revy…"

Desperate times call for desperate measures. She pulled Rock's pants from his waist, slid her body off the edge of the bed and took him into her mouth. While it wasn't fair play in the least, she knew exactly what to do in order to get Rock to play ball every time he had an attack of conscience.

Within seconds, he was game and the rest of their clothes came to rest on either the floor, or the bed. Revy slid herself onto him and made no mistakes as to what this was; rough and messy sex. She forcefully ground her hips into him, her pleasure laced cries growing in volume and intensity by the second. Rock's hands worked their way around her curves, eventually residing tightly around her narrow waist.

It didn't matter how many times they'd been together, the experience would never fail to be anything but hypnotic for Rock. The feel of her skin beneath his fingers, the warmth that surrounded him, the sound of her voice as she cried out in ecstasy; nothing should ever be this good.

"Fuck!" She shouted with a groan as her body clenched tightly around him.

Rock was barely able to hang on when Revy wasn't taking violent advantage of him. Within just a few short moments, he released into her and she collapsed onto his chest in exhaustion.

"Fucking hell," Revy quietly muttered.

Rock delicately placed his arms around her bare back and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

She smiled slightly and tilted her head back to face him, "I've got booze in me, I've got _you_ in me; right now, I'm as clear as a fucking window."

Rock chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on her lips, "Just take it easy. I worry about you, you know?"

"Wait till we get downstairs," Revy replied as she slid herself off of him. "I've got two days worth of drinking to make up."

"Just remember we have a lot to do tomorrow," Rock reminded as he picked up his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah," Revy replied as she pulled her top over her shoulders.

-

Revy and Rock joined Dutch and Benny in the hotel bar, at 11 o'clock sharp.

"You two look refreshed," Dutch commented as his employees took a seat beside him.

"Gimme 5 minutes and I'll feel like a million bucks," Revy replied. "151," She demanded of the bartender.

"And for you sir?" The bartender asked Rock.

"The same, no ice," Rock politely requested.

"So you two got your maps and your game plan sorted out?" Dutch asked.

"We're cool," Revy replied.

"Good. Try and take it easy tonight. I want to get an early start tomorrow," Dutch requested.

"We're big kids, Dutch," Revy replied.

Dutch knocked back his drink and asked, "So, Rock; you two plannin' on doing anything while we're here, besides wearing out your mattress?"

Rock smiled as he replied, "I think we're going to take a ride, see the sights."

"Sounds nice. So long as you get your deliveries done, consider yourselves on vacation," Dutch replied.

"Thanks," Rock replied before clinking glasses with his boss.

While Rock, Dutch and Benny shared a drink and a laugh, Revy stared into her glass as though it might reveal the mysteries of the universe. She had never experienced such a wealth of emotions, all at once; revenge, regret, remorse, contempt, even love. Glass after glass, she drowned out the roar in her brain until she was left with nothing.


	16. Closure IV

The following morning, Rock woke to find Revy not in bed with him. His eyes focused on the clock at his side: 6:52am. After a quick scan of the room, he found Revy seated in a chair; her hair wet, and without clothes, save for her panties and a towel draped around her shoulders. A cigarette hung from her lips, and as the sleep dissipated from his eyes, Rock noticed the complete lack of emotion in hers.

A lump crept into his throat as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm ready," Revy replied. The alcohol was still running strong in her veins, and the very thought of what she was to do had introduced a massive jolt of adrenaline into the mix.

"Now?"

"Get dressed," She ordered, as she threw Rock's pants at him.

-

Rock carefully and quietly drove the Ferrari through Bakersfield. Luckily, police presence was low this early in the morning. Had they been pulled over, they both would have absolutely blown positive, ending this little excursion sooner than expected. Revy retrieved one of her cutlass as well as a bag from the floor of the car. She slipped the shrouding from the barrel and screwed on a silencer.

Rock noticed out of the corner of his eye and commented, "I always wondered if that was what those were for."

"I never use them in Roanapur because there's really no fucking point. Here though, it's probably a good idea to keep it down," Revy replied.

"Listen, Revy; I was wondering--"

"Too late," She replied coldly. "Rebecca ain't fuckin' home right now, Rock. She loves you, but if you get in _my_ way, love's not gonna save your ass."

Rock swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to drive through the streets of Bakersfield. A few sharp turns and several red lights later, and they arrived at her target's home.

Revy didn't turn to face the house, as she asked, "What's his name?"

"William Carlucci," Rock replied. "He's 52 years old now."

Revy smiled deviously as she raised her suppressed cutlass. Rock knew the true meaning of fear whenever she got this way. What she had said to him, that Rebecca wasn't home; she had forced down everything in her that was still human, leaving nothing but a stone cold killer.

"Good," Revy replied with a smile of clenched teeth. "He won't put up a fuckin' struggle."

She opened the door and proceeded out onto William's lawn, Rock following closely behind her. They quietly walked around the back of the decrepit suburban home, and discreetly peered through the rear windows. Revy's eyes briefly scattered about what appeared to be Williams' bedroom and finally, she took him into her view. Rock saw the change in her pour over her like a wave. She turned and bent her knees, before leaning back against the house.

Rock knelt beside her and asked, "Are you alright?"

She held the cutlass upright with both hands, closed her eyes and rested the barrel against her forehead as she replied, "I just need a second."

Again she forced down her emotions and her eyes shattered open, "Motherfucker…"

She stood, looked around briefly and slammed the butt end of her cutlass through the window. William of course sprung awake, though by the time he realized what was going on, Revy was already on top of him. Rock finally made it through the window to find Revy's free hand covering William's mouth and the other holding the cutlass to his head.

Just looking into his eyes, her rage built further by the second and she pressed the gun harder against his skull. The emotions she'd been keeping at bay for the past three days crept to the surface and as she held him at her mercy, she broke down, layer by layer. William took advantage of her brief hesitation and bit one of Revy's fingers, bringing her to slam her gun across his face.

Revy forced her now bloody hand to his mouth, and pressed the gun to his shoulder. She fired off a single round directly over the joint, destroying all of the bone in its path. Whether he survived this encounter or not, he'd never use that arm again.

"That was a fuckin' mistake," Revy scolded over his muffled screams.

He shook his head causing her to move her hand slightly, and allowing him to speak for just a moment, "If you were gonna kill me, you'd have--"

She reached around his head and tightly gripped his hair, instantly silencing him, "Shut up. You shut the fuck up. You don't get to speak to me you fuckin' sack of shit."

William's eyes turned to Rock who looked on surprisingly calm. A part of him almost hoped Revy wouldn't pull the trigger, as just seeing the man responsible for ruining her was enough to make Rock want this kill.

"You know what this crazy bitch is doing, kid?" William asked Rock.

"What? You don't recognize her?" Rock asked coldly. "You killed her parents 20 years ago."

Shot and in pain, he smiled slightly. Slowly he began to laugh before replying, "Justin and Sue Lin, right?"

Revy's eyes widened as he spoke their names. She was weakened for just a moment and that's all it took. William pushed Revy off of him with his good arm and retrieved a bat from behind his bed. Just as he was about to make a home run out of Revy's head, Rock drew his 439 and squeezed off a single round; she had taught him well.

William's blood sprayed onto Revy's startled face as his body collapsed to the floor beside her. She had never felt so empty after witnessing a man shot. Almost as if every ounce of fight in her had completely evaporated, leaving her nothing but an empty shell.

"Revy?" Rock asked as he holstered his gun, and knelt beside her. He took a hold of shoulders and again asked, "Revy, are you alright?"

Running out of time, Rock shouted in her face, "Rebecca!" Her eyes locked onto his and again Rock shouted, "We need to go; now!"

She finally snapped out of it and they quickly ran from William's home. Within seconds, they jumped back into the Ferrari and were on their way back to the hotel. This was a horrendous mistake on their part. They drove an easily recognizable car, to what was now the scene of a homicide, in which Revy had left her DNA.

"Fuck," Revy growled as she wrapped her bleeding hand in her shirt.

Rock remained silent as he drove out of Bakersfield and into Palmdale. While she was angry with him for not allowing her the final shot, she was grateful that he took the shot. Regaining a sense of humanity, Revy turned to Rock and broke their silence, "Thanks, Rock."

He didn't turn to face her, nor did he reply, bringing her to ask, "Hey; you alright, partner?"

"I'm fine," Rock finally spoke. "Let's just get to the hotel, make the deliveries, and get back home."

Revy was consumed by regret. Not for William's life, her only regret there was savoring the look in his eyes, just a moment too long. She regretted rushing them into this. She didn't think, didn't plan, and now she had put them both at risk, as well as forcing Rock to add another notch to his gun.

Within a half-hour, the Ferrari pulled up in front of their hotel. It would have been too much to ask for, to not have a finely dressed Dutch and Benny waiting for them.

The boss looked at Revy's bloodstained shirt and face before letting out a sigh, "Do I even want to ask just what the fuck you two got yourselves into?"

Revy didn't even offer a response as she walked past Dutch.

"Rock?" Dutch asked.

"It's fine, Dutch," Rock replied.

Dutch smiled, "If you think I'm that fuckin' stupid we're gonna have a completely different conversation, Rock. Now what the fuck just happened?"

Rock took a deep breath and motioned for Dutch to come with him to a remote corner of the lobby.

"The man who killed Revy's parents died this morning," Rock replied.

Dutch's eyes narrowed slightly, "Any idea how that happened?"

Rock opened his coat revealing his 439, and Dutch turned his head as he once again addressed his employee, "Fuck. This ain't Roanapur, Rock. You waste someone here, you're gonna bring a world of shit down on us."

"I had no choice," Rock replied, leaving the details somewhat vague. "I know you were planning on making a little vacation out of this trip, but I think it would be in our best interests to get the hell out of here, as soon as we finish the deliveries for Balalaika."

"Agreed," Dutch replied as he fixed his glasses. "You know, you two have caused me nothin' but trouble since you been together. As your employer and your friend; I suggest you sort that shit out before I sort it out for you."

Rock nodded in understanding and Dutch headed over to Benny to begin their deliveries.

In her and Rock's room, Revy stood fully clothed in the shower. Her hands were pressed to the wall for support; her body shivering as she cried out. While she appeared to be a complete mess as she wept, her cries slowly turned into a tear riddled laughter. These weren't tears of sadness, but happiness. Where she felt like nothing but a shell in the moment, she now felt as though she had just woken up from a 20-year nightmare.

Rock walked through the open bathroom door, immediately gathering Revy's attention.

"Are you alright?" Rock asked, "Rebecca?"

"I'm good," She replied, smiling with tear soaked cheeks.

Rock smiled slightly. She didn't have to say anything else; he knew she was going to be alright.

"C'mon, get dried off, and get changed. We've got work to do," Rock ordered peacefully.

-

By 3pm, the last of the deliveries were taken care of with no incidents. Revy and Rock's first delivery had been their Ferrari 360. Sure the new owner might have a hard time explaining himself to the police should they come around, at least the Lagoon Company was out of it.

They had all avoided police interference, and as Rock and Revy exited a Taxi at the Port of Los Angeles, the Lagoon Company's trip to the US had come to a close. A still properly attired Rock and Revy approached a waiting, and typically garbed Dutch and Benny.

"Everything go smooth?" Dutch asked.

"We're good," Revy replied. Just as Rock could tell after the events of that morning, Dutch easily saw that Revy was once again behaving like her old self.

"Good," Dutch replied. "Ship's ready and the Captain is waiting for us; let's get going."

"Sure thing, Dutchy," Revy replied.

Rock and Revy's arms intertwined as they had back in Roanapur, and they proceeded onto the ship. Dutch and Benny watched on and Dutch couldn't help but comment, "I tell you, Benny boy; that has to be the most fucked up relationship I've ever seen."

"No shit," Benny replied.

* * *

_Secret, if you're reading this, this is me apologizing to you; I'm sure you know why :(_


	17. Closure V

In Rock and Revy's bunk aboard the Denali, they lay back in their bed. Revy rested on her side, Rock's arm wrapped around her holding her tightly to him. While he had changed back into his typical shirt and tie, she elected to remain in her Cheongsam.

"I thought you didn't like that dress?" Rock playfully prodded.

"It's growing on me," Revy replied. "It's not everyday I get to wear something like this."

"I didn't think you'd care either way."

Revy smiled slightly, "Me neither."

"So the man who put your life on this path is dead; what now?"

"I feel free, Rock. I feel like I could do anything."

"And how is that different from any other day?"

She blushed and turned her face away, "It's fuckin' stupid, forget it."

Rock reached to her chin, turning her back to face him, "C'mon, you can tell me."

"I don't feel like a slave to my cutlass," Revy replied shyly. While her words made immediate sense to Rock, she continued to explain, "Now that he's dead, just maybe their thirst will be appeased."

While he had no problem with her killing less, he worried about the long term meaning of her explanation, and asked, "Are you thinking about quitting, Revy?"

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, "Well I can't just leave my lover in Roanapur, now can I?" As she lay back on the bed, she finished her thought with a sigh, "Besides, as it turns out, my mom and dad were killers too. A part of me wonders if just maybe, they'd be proud of me."

-

"I say Two-Hands, you continue to surprise me," Balalaika said of Revy, still wearing her holsters over her Cheongsam.

"Fits too good to only wear once, sis."

"I see," Balalaika replied with a smile. She passed Dutch a small case containing their payment for the job, and bid him farewell with a handshake, "Smart work as usual, Dutch."

"Ma'am," Dutch replied as he turned, his crew following him to the door.

As they neared the door, Balalaika called out, "Oh, Rock?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Rock replied as he turned to face her.

"Come here please," Balalaika requested as she took a seat behind her desk.

While Rock proceeded towards her, Revy followed him closely and Balalaika commented, "I don't recall asking for your presence, Rebecca."

"Sorry sis. Where he goes; I go," Revy replied.

"I see. So, I understand the two of you took care of a little personal business on my dime. Is that right?" Balalaika asked as she clipped and lit a cigar.

"Yes," Rock replied.

"Might I ask whom, or what you took care of?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Balalaika; it is just as you called it: personal," Rock replied.

Balalaika smiled, "I like you, Rock; even when you make it sound as though I care about your privacy." Her tone had gone from amused to enraged by the end of her sentence, and she demanded, "Who, or what?"

"The guy who killed my mother and father," Revy replied calmly.

Balalaika flicked her cigar against an ash tray as she replied, once again sounding most amused, "Oh?" They both nodded bringing Balalaika to smile as she crossed her legs, "So, which 'R' will it be, Two-Hands?"

While Rock was a bit confused, Revy replied without missing a beat, "Relief."

"Is that so?" Balalaika asked.

"Yeah," Revy replied.

She placed her cigar in her ashtray and picked up a pen, "Well then, congratulations to you. Have a good night, you two."

"Thank you, ma'am," Rock replied.

As Rock and Revy neared the door, Revy turned once again and asked, "Hey, sis?"

"Hmm?" Balalaika replied without looking away from her work.

"What the fuck do you care, anyway?" Revy asked.

She looked up from her work as she replied, "Come now, Two-Hands; not much slips through the cracks in Roanapur. Killers and villains are so rarely afforded the opportunity to bask in a little well-deserved justice. You might even say I'm a bit jealous of you, Rebecca."

As strangely spoken as it was, Revy smiled at her comment, "Thanks, sis."

"Don't mention it; ever," Balalaika replied. "Goodbye."

Rock and Revy joined Dutch and Benny in the hall outside Balalaika's office, and Dutch asked, "Well? What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing to worry about, bossman," Revy replied. "Now what do you say? Drinks?"

"No doubt," Dutch replied.

-

After a brief stint at the Yellow Flag, the Lagoon Company parted ways. In Rock and Revy's apartment, Roanapur's happiest couple wasted no time returning to their normal routine. Sans clothing, and covered with a sheet, they lay in bed passing a cigarette back and forth.

"What Balalaika said, about which 'R'; what does that mean, Revy?"

Revy smiled slightly, "When someone sees a life-long enemy to their end, they're bound to feel one of two things; relief or regret."

"And you chose relief?"

"It's the end of a long-ass chapter of my life. Now that I know he's dead, I feel like I can get on with my life."

Again Rock felt a bit unsettled; whether she knew it or not, this sounded an awful lot like a retirement speech, "So what do you plan to do?"

Revy inhaled a deep drag and held it in her lungs before forcing it from her lips, "I don't know." She placed the cigarette on her nightstand, rolled on top of Rock and asked with a smile, "What do you think I should do, Rock?"

She leaned down to him and they shared a kiss for a moment. Their worlds were so easily taken apart by the comfort and warmth of each other's lips. Roanapur, the job, even the conversation from just a moment earlier faded into nothing as they reveled in the taste of one another.

She pulled away from him a moment later, and without the slightest hint of thought, Rock spoke the first thing that came to his mind, "I think you should marry me, Revy."

Revy quickly righted herself, her apprehension strewn across her face, but where an outburst should have appeared, she remained silent. His words coursed through her over and over again. She had just expressed the desire to get on with her life, felt as though she could do anything.

Rock lay there, straddled between her thighs, almost expecting her to crush him at any minute. Or perhaps she would eat him in a post-coital ritual. Her expression was as blank as he'd ever seen on her and those few seconds before her lips would shift into either frown, or a smile seemed to last a lifetime.

Revy smiled before allowing her lips to crash into Rock's with a painful click of their teeth. As she pulled away from him, her smile was immeasurable and Rock asked, truly in a state of shock, "Is that a yes?"

She leapt off of him, her bare body bouncing along as she picked up her clothes and threw Rock his, "Get dressed."

"Wait, now?!" Rock asked. "You're joking, right?"

"Seize the fuckin' moment, dipshit!" Revy ordered through her smile, "C'mon and move your ass!"

-

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help you guys…" Benny said with a yawn as he stood beside Rock and Revy, before the door to Dutch's apartment, "…but he's going to be pissed."

"He'll get over it," Revy replied as she banged her hand against the door. "Hey, Dutch?! Wake the fuck up, bossman!"

On the other side of the door, Dutch could be heard lumbering towards the door, _"What the fuck?"_

He opened the door revealing Rock, and a cheongsam wearing Revy, and quietly asked, "It's 4am, Revy; this better be--"

"We want you to marry us," Revy excitedly interrupted.

Dutch's head fell into his palm as he replied, "Fuck me."

"I told you he was gonna be pissed," Benny stated of Dutch's reaction.

Dutch looked up to his two employees and asked, "Are you two fuckin' retarded?"

"No," Rock replied simply.

"Drunk?" Dutch asked.

"Maybe a little," Revy replied.

"You know what; fuck it. I ain't got the time or the patience. You watchin' this, Benny boy?"

Benny yawned as he replied, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Rock, do you?"

Rock smiled as he sewed his and Revy's fingers together, "I do."

"Revy…" The boss had to stop himself as he realized what he was about to ask of his gunslinger. He rolled his eyes and finished his question, "…do you?"

"Fuckin'-A," Revy replied before grabbing Rock's face and locking their lips together.

While his employees had skipped ahead, Dutch concluded the makeshift ceremony, "By the power vested in me, yadda yadda yadda; I now pronounce you husband and wife." He waved his hand about in their direction as he finished his thought, "Nomine patri, fili spiritu sancte."

"'Night, Dutch," Benny called, as he walked back down the hall.

Rock and Revy were now in the midst of a full-blown make-out session, while Dutch retreated into his doorway, "'Night, Benny boy. Good night and congratulations you two; don't fuck in my hallway."

* * *

_Once again, that is that. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_I know I say this almost every time, but I really think I might be completely out of ideas. I know whatever happens next in this series, I want it to be the last installment. I really do love writing these fics, writing these characters, but honestly; my nerves are fucking shot. The next one will hopefully be a bit longer, and hopefully leave me at a point where I can just stop._

_Anyways, thanks for reading, and a very big thank you to my reviewers. Your support is always appreciated :)_

-jm


	18. The Big Come Down I

_Hello again :)_

_On the plus side, I was true to my word and this one is a fair bit longer than the last few. However, t__here will be one more arc after this, and that will be that. _

_For real this time, I think I'm finally ready to stop ;)_

* * *

"Fuck!" Rock shouted as he ducked behind a wooden crate, a stray bullet just barely missing him.

"Rock?!" Revy shouted, "You alright over there?!"

Rock peeked out from behind his crate and fired off three rounds, one of them finding a home in one of their attacker's skulls. At this rate, they'd run out of bullets long before they took care of the encroaching onslaught.

Rock once again took cover behind the crate and shouted, "Fucking dandy!"

After taking a few shots, several bullets ripped at the crate that was shielding Revy. She tightened herself into a ball behind the crate, though the crate itself was fast disappearing. Observing her flinching form, Rock immediately panicked. Dutch and Benny were safely covered by a soda machine that had been knocked over, and there were several more boxes in front of Rock. Just 6 feet away from him, Revy had the least cover of the four of them and he knew she didn't have long before a bullet found her.

Rock rolled onto his side, and with all his strength, kicked one of the crates over to her, "Revy!"

She saw what he had done and during a brief pause in oncoming fire, she rolled behind the new crate. As the men took aim, Rock again peeked out and squeezed off a few rounds. The slide locked bringing him to return to cover while Revy took a few shots. After reloading his weapon, Rock racked the slide and again peeked out. After firing three rounds, a casing jammed in the 439's extractor. Caught completely off guard by the weapons failure, Rock forgot to fall back into cover.

A single round clipped the right side of Rock's head, carving a line through his hair, and removing the top layer of flesh in the process.

"Rock!" Revy shouted as he ducked behind the crate and forced his hand to the wound.

"Just a graze!" Rock shouted in pain.

Infuriated at someone injuring her husband, Revy's growl built in intensity before it manifested in a loud roar, "MOTHERFUCKER!!"

She slipped from cover and after spending 5 rounds, the first person to successfully tag Rock with a bullet fell to the ground a few inches away from him. Without a thought, Rock picked up the dead man's gun, and began firing until it was empty.

At the sight of her husband picking up and using the dead man's weapon, Revy was unendingly proud of her partner. Again, a spray of bullets rained down on Revy's crate and she shouted, "Dutch! We're getting fucked here!"

"I see that, Revy!" Dutch shouted, "What the fuck would you like me to do about it?!"

"I think Abrego owes us an explanation!" Rock shouted over the gunfire.

Revy peeked out from behind her crate and tried to take a moment to fully observe the battlefield; 8 guys with autos, 6 with handguns. A closer look would reveal several hand grenades strapped to some of their hips.

Revy's teeth clenched and she shouted, "Cover your ass, Rock!"

Rock curled himself into a ball behind the crate and Revy turned and lined up her shot. Just as one of the men had taken her into his aim, she fired a single round, shattering the pin and striker from one of the grenades. She ducked behind the crate just as the charge detonated; obliterating the man it was attached to.

While it wasn't the smartest thing to do, Rock and Revy took advantage of the disorientation the remaining men suffered. They stood from behind the crates; Dutch following suit, and one-by-one, they eliminated the remaining men with ease.

Benny stood eventually, taking in the sight of his victorious colleagues with a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Benny?" Rock asked as blood dripped down his face.

"Amazingly, I'm still alive," Benny replied. "You alright, Rock?"

Rock raised his hand to the wound and replied, "It burns, but if it were serious, I'd be dead, right?"

Revy walked around her husband and looked at the wound on his head, "Ah, it's just a flesh wound." She ran her finger just above the line the round had burned through his hair, and finished her thought, "It's gonna make one sexy fuckin' scar."

Rock smiled slightly as he took her hand, "You alright?"

"Live to fight another day right?" Revy replied as she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Ugh…Fuck me," Dutch grumbled at the sight of Revy and Rock's high-school, lovebird antics. While they truly had caused him nothing but trouble since they'd been together, they were the best at what they did. Hell, without Revy's marksmanship, they might not have made it through this gunfight, and without Rock's negotiating skills, Abrego wouldn't have agreed to the exorbitant price tag for this little shindig.

Dutch holstered his revolver and ordered, "C'mon, let's get over to Abrego's. That fucker better have our money and a whole lotta answers."

As they followed Dutch and Benny to the car, Revy pulled the 439 from Rock's holster and commented, "Jammed, huh?"

She snapped the slide clearing the jam, as Rock replied, "Yeah. I don't think it likes this ammo."

As she handed it back to him, she noticed that he didn't drop the weapon he had picked up, "Plannin' on taking a souvenir?"

Rock looked down having barely even realized her was still holding it, "Oh, this?" He stopped in his tracks and raised the gun into view, "It actually feels pretty comfortable; at least it did until it ran out."

Revy took the weapon from him and examined it, "Some generic 1911."

"It has a nice weight, and was pretty accurate for those four shots."

Revy handed the weapon back to him and replied, "You've been doing this for 4 months now; I think it might be time for an upgrade. We'll hit Praiyachat's tomorrow; see what he's got in stock."

-

"What the fuck are you talking about, Dutch?" Abrego shouted, "We had no idea it would be such a circus."

"With all due respect, pardon me while I fail to give a fuck. You and Rock agreed on 25--"

Gustavo interrupted Dutch, "And you and your crew killed our fucking buyers!"

"Were we supposed to just let'em kill us, you fuckin' stupid wetback?" Revy barked.

"Watch your tongue, bitch--"

Gustavo was interrupted as Rock forcefully pressed the barrel of the empty 1911 to his forehead. The businessman from Japan looked every bit as emotionally devoid as Revy on a bad day. Several of Abrego's men drew their guns on Rock, which brought Dutch and Revy to draw their guns as well.

"Fuck," They muttered in unison.

Gustavo chuckled slightly as he commented, "The fuckin' hammer ain't even cocked. You even know how to use that fuckin' thing, kid?"

"I don't like you…" Rock replied with a sinister chuckle, as he pulled the hammer back. Even though the gun was empty, nothing on its frame or slide gave that away and Rock tried his hand at a bluff, "…so please, ask me again if I know how to use this."

"Enough," Abrego said quietly. "Gustavo…"

"Boss?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't want another fucking blood bath; just fucking pay them!" Abrego shouted. "They did their job. It was our buyers who fucked this up."

The empty 1911 still forced to his temple, Gustavo passed a briefcase to Dutch and Rock finally lowered his weapon.

"Pleasure doing business, gentlemen," Dutch commented.

As the Lagoon Company left the room, Gustavo called out, "I'll be seeing you, fagot."

Rock turned and locked eyes with the Columbian, "Looking forward to it, puto."

The Lagoon Company gone, Gustavo stood from his seat and shouted, "What the fuck?! We should've wasted those fucking pieces of shit!"

"Sit the fuck down and shut up!" Abrego ordered, "They're in too good with the Russians and the Chinks. We take a piece of their ass; we'll have to deal with half of fucking Roanapur. You want to explain to that fry-faced bitch how her favorite delivery boys and girls ended up dead?"

"Some day--"

"You'll do fucking nothing," Abrego interrupted. "Lagoon is off limits, understand?"

-

The Lagoon Company all seemed to light up smokes and take drags at the same time as they sat for a moment in the GTO. Rock's massive display of machismo was the first they had seen from him.

"That was a pretty fuckin' stupid thing you did back there, Rock. Threatening him with an empty gun," Dutch commented.

"Sorry, Dutch."

"Don't fuckin' apologize. It might've been stupid, but you had my ass convinced. You're turning into one cold motherfucker. You get more valuable to me by the minute," Dutch replied.

Revy smiled as she commented, "Just don't forget to duck the next time your gun jams, dumbass."

"Right," Rock replied with a smile.

-

The next morning, the bell on Praiychat's door rang as Rock and Revy entered his shop.

"Coming!" Praiyachat called as he walked through a set of swinging double doors. He just finished drying his hands when he looked up and saw Revy waiting for him, "Ah, Revy. Come to settle up?"

"Not today, old man," Revy replied. Rock placed both the 439 and the 1911 on the counter between them, and Revy continued, "My partner needs a new gun."

Praiyachat picked up the 439 and began to examine it while Revy continued to speak, "Said he liked the feel of that 1911, but 7 rounds ain't gonna cut it in our line of work."

"I can't believe you still have this thing, Revy," Praiyachat said as he disassembled the 439. He looked to Rock and asked, "You been putting FMJs in this thing, kid?"

"I've been using whatever Revy's using," Rock replied innocently.

Praiyachat shook his head as he tweaked the guns internals, "Do you only listen to every other word I say, Revy?"

"It's been 7 years since you fixed that thing for me; I fuckin' forgot, alright?!"

The old man laughed as he reassembled the 439. After slipping the slide onto the frame, he squeezed the trigger to drop the hammer and handed it back to Rock, "Now, you said you're looking for a 1911, right?

"I…guess so," Rock replied hesitantly. "I found the grip comfortable and the cycling was very smooth," Rock replied.

"Yeah, they're nice guns, but…" Praiyachat left his statement open.

"But what?" Rock asked.

"Well, they're not exactly the most reliable. Lemme see one of your 92s," Praiyachat requested, and Revy obliged. He pointed towards the slide as he manipulated the action, "See how the chamber's wide open when the slide cycles? Nothing gets stuck in there."

He handed the 92 back to Revy and picked up the 1911 they had brought with them. Again he pointed to the slide and commented, "But you see the small ejector? Casings can get stuck in there, just like Revy's 439."

"So what would you recommend?" Rock asked.

"Actually…" Praiyachat ducked behind the case and retrieved a gun wrapped in a rag. He placed it on the case and unwrapped it, "…I took this in a week ago. It's made in the US; Para-Ordnance, 9 millimeter, 1911 design. Takes 18 in the mag, one in the pipe and the ejector is tuned to cycle a goddamned lead weight if need be."

Rock took the gun into his hand; it fit like a glove.

"Double the capacity of that 439, an over-engineered ejector, and it's stainless so it'll live nice and happy at sea," Praiyachat continued.

Rock delicately manipulated the weapon's components; it was even smoother than the one he had picked up. He passed it to Revy, and she too proceeded to examine it.

"You have good taste, partner," Revy said before handing the gun back to Rock. She turned back to Praiyachat and addressed her gunsmith, "Put it on my tab."

Rock's eyes widened at Revy's request to have the gun put on her tab. However, Praiyachat's joy at satisfying someone's desire for a nice gun was quickly destroyed by the same request, "You have any idea how high your tab is, Revy?"

"Oh quit whining," Revy replied. "He's gonna need a couple of mags to go with that too."

Praiyachat made a face and placed several magazines on the counter as he replied, "I got three with it, but that gun comes from the US and the mags are made specifically for it. It's gonna take a while for me to get my hands on more."

Revy scooped up the three magazines and proceeded to push Rock towards the door as she replied, "Get us 25 extras."

"Wait, Revy!" Praiyachat shouted.

"Bye!" Revy shouted as she walked through the door.


	19. The Big Come Down II

Later that day, Rock and Revy sat beside one another on a couch in the Lagoon Company office. They were at a loss for both work and coworkers this morning, as Dutch and Benny had checked in only to check out again on a hunt for parts.

Revy and Rock sat eating the remains of a day old pizza, and flipping through the same pages of old magazines that lay around the office. Just as Revy was about to lose her cool due to absolute boredom, the phone in the office rang. On this odd occasion, Revy found herself closer to the phone than Rock and due to her mood, felt the desire to answer it.

"Lagoon Company," Revy morosely stated as she picked up the phone and took a bite of her rigid slice of pizza. "Oh hey Boss," she answered with a mouthful.

Rock watched on as she spoke to who he only could have assumed was Dutch, "Uh-huh…uh-huh…Fuck…Alright…Fuck me…Yeah, ok…Alright bye." She hung up the phone and spoke her thoughts aloud, "Fucking hell."

"What's up?" Rock asked.

"Good news or bad news?" Revy asked.

"Good news," Rock replied.

"We've got a job for Chang."

"And the bad news?"

"He wants Chinglish to ride with us," Revy replied.

Rock smiled slightly as he put his magazine down and stood from the couch, "Still holding a grudge?"

"The fuckin' bitch skewered me!" Revy shouted.

Rock walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her hips as he replied, "You and Eda, _did_ get her shot 3 or 4 times."

"It was a paying gig and that bitch had it coming."

Rock placed a kiss on her lips and instantly, her intensity fell a couple notches. He pulled away from her and asked, "So what's this job?"

"Documents; from Chang's office here in Roanapur, to the Triad's base of operations in Hong Kong," Revy replied.

"Payment?" Rock asked.

"15 grand upon delivery confirmation with 5 up front," Revy replied.

"Seems fair," Rock replied as he strapped his holster on.

Revy slipped her cutlass into their holsters as she replied, "Chang's good when it comes to this sort of thing. I just hope we don't have any bullshit like we did the last time we did one of these fuckin' document runs."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rock replied.

Revy smiled and wrapped an arm around her husband, "C'mon, Rock. You know I was just breaking your balls, right?"

They proceeded out the door and the conversation continued, "You seemed pretty pissed, Revy."

"Nah. Besides, my time for your rescue came out of your cut, so in the end, I was good," Revy replied with a satisfied smile.

Rock looked a bit lost as he asked, "And now, Revy?"

"Now you're my husband," Revy replied. "I'm pretty sure there's some rule about not leaving your spouse to get fuckin' killed, no matter how badly the dumbass fucks up."

Rock smiled and replied, "Thanks."

-

Revy and Rock joined Dutch and Benny at the docks about an hour later. While Dutch was topside taking care of a few odds and ends, Benny was in his room aboard the Lagoon sorting out their new gear. To Revy's dismay, Shenhua stood at the edge of the dock, her foot propped up against one of the wooden poles, and using one of her blades to clean beneath her fingernails.

"Fucking hell," Revy remarked at the sight of her rival.

As Revy walked past her and towards the Lagoon, Shenhua looked up to her rival with her familiar narrow-eyed grin, "Oh, so glad you make it Twinkie." Rock came into her view, and again she spoke in her typical happy-go-lucky tone, "Morning, dumbass."

While Revy was fuming at the very sight of her, Rock felt oddly comfortable around the knife wielder and welcomed her with a smile, "Nihao-ma."

Shenhua chuckled loudly and replied to Rock's polite greeting, "Oh, you very sexy now, dumbass."

Rock laughed as he walked past her and onto the boat. He stood on the deck of the Lagoon, turned to her and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, I coming," Shenhua replied as her blade vanished beneath her coat. "If we lucky, stupid whore make this trip exciting."

As she came onto the Lagoon, Rock raised a hand blocking her path as she attempted to walk by him. She stopped in her tracks and Rock spoke, "I respect you, but I won't have you causing trouble."

She turned to face him, highly amused by his comment, "You think because you wear gun now, you scare me?" She drew one of her blades to his throat and he in turn drew his 1911 to her chin.

"I think you're a guest on our boat," Rock replied calmly. "I understand the little rivalry between you two; hell, I even find it a little cute. But if you take any violent action towards anyone on this boat, especially the woman I call my wife, I will have your blood; Dong-luh ma?"

Shenhua's eyes narrowed at Rock's comment. She had dealt with far worse and more intimidating individuals than the former businessman who now assumed to give her an order. However, Rock's hollow eyes told of his commitment to his statement.

"Ni-chao ly-en yo-may-yo?" Rock commented with a condescending smile.

Shenhua smiled slightly and lowered her blade, instantly causing Rock to lower his gun, "You getting good at this, dumbass. What they call you?"

Rock holstered his gun and replied with a slight smile, "Rock."

"This a stupid name. I call you dumbass," Shenhua replied.

"You can call me whatever you like, Shenhua. That is your name, right?" Rock asked.

She proceeded to walk towards the front of the Lagoon as she replied, "This right."

Rock watched her walk away and felt a glint of pride. He could read people with ease, even the killers that populated Roanapur. She had backed off, and from where he was standing, that was earned respect.

-

Rock entered the bridge while Shenhua remained on deck. A map lay out atop the Lagoon's control panel while Revy and Dutch discussed the details of their arrival in Hong Kong.

"We should get to the Port of Hong Kong, later tonight, maybe early tomorrow morning. Chang's puttin' us up in the 'Mira' hotel in Kowloon; supposed to be some real fancy joint. Tomorrow morning, we hit the Triad offices, make the exchange, and head on back to Thailand."

"Sounds like a watertight plan there, Dutchy," Revy replied as Rock stepped beside her and nonchalantly placed an arm around her waist. "Think it's gonna go that smooth?"

"I fuckin' hope so. Lately, trouble just seems to come lookin' for the two'a you. On the bright side, Chang usually compensates us when shit gets complicated," Dutch replied.

Still feeling pretty good about his encounter with Shenhua, Rock was feeling just a bit anxious. He delicately tickled Revy's side and asked, "Do you need us for anything, Dutch?"

Dutch saw right through his question and sighed, "Nah, we've got a ways to go before we hit the South China Sea. Just try and keep it down, would you?"

Rock and Revy retreated to their bunk as Benny came onto the bridge.

"They alright?" Benny asked of Rock and Revy's departure.

"Off to go make babies on my boat," Dutch replied.

Benny leaned up against the console, "Like a couple of rabbits, those two."

"Day comes that Revy ends up with a bun in'er oven, I'm gonna laugh my fuckin' balls off," Dutch commented.

-

In Rock and Revy's bunk, Revy and Rock lay on their sides in their bed. As opposed to their typical fevered pace and chaotic race to the finish line, they simply lay their, basking in each other's lips for a few moments. Rock pulled away from her and shifted his body over hers. Their lips met once again and she reached down to unbuckle his pants.

Supporting himself with one arm, Rock slid his hand into her shorts. Her eyes fluttered briefly before closing altogether. She quickly regained control and opened her eyes. Her tongue passed over her lips as she reached down to slip her shorts off. Her clothes out of his way, Rock's fingers penetrated her further, causing her to gasp lightly. Of all the astounding moments they'd shared, Rock loved watching her reaction to his teasing.

Finally, Revy had enough. Her eyes burst open and she begged, "Rock…"

She helped him lower his pants further and she took a hold of him. Guiding him towards her, Rock delicately merged their bodies and immediately developed a slow pace. As much as she enjoyed taking charge, Revy loved the security Rock instilled in her as he made love to her. Her lack of control was thrilling to say the least.

Rock increased their pace slightly adding to the volume and pitch of Revy's gasps and groans. He lowered his lips to hers, their tongues playfully dancing around one another. He broke away from her and noticed her eyes were closed; he couldn't help himself. In the middle of their lovemaking, he reached down and tickled her side. Revy's eyes shattered open and her body clenched around him as she cried out in both laughter and pleasure. Her body twisted and undulated beneath him as she screamed, "ROCK!! Stop!!"

He increased his pace as he tickled her, once again raising the volume of her cries. Pleasure, laughter, pleasure, laughter, she overflowed with sensation. Lucky for her, her cries had gotten the best of him. He stopped tickling her and again used both arms for support. Rock closed his eyes, and as she reached a final crescendo, he flowed into her.

He lowered his lips to her panting smile and just as he couldn't help himself, Revy couldn't help herself. She gently bit his lip, which brought him to pull away suddenly, though with a smile on his face.

"Asshole," Revy said with a smile.

Rock lowered his forehead to hers and smiled, "Love you too." He fell to her side and commented, "I think we'll be hearing from Dutch about that one."

"Well if you hadn't started tickling me, dipshit."

"I'm sorry. I see that spot on your sides…" He reached over and simply placed his hand on the side of her ribs, instantly bringing her body to tense up in fear, "…and I just can't help myself."

Instead of tickling her, he delicately stroked her skin, and she replied with a smile, "It really does take the whole thing up a notch."

They shared a quick kiss and Revy stood from the bed to retrieve her shorts and panties, while Rock pulled up his pants and boxers.

"So what're you planning to do for the rest of the trip?" Rock asked his wife.

"The cutlass need a good cleaning, and you should probably get more comfortable with that 1911. It's totally different from the 439 and if we need your gun in Hong Kong, I don't want you to have any surprises," Revy replied as she slipped her clothes back on.

"Sounds like a plan," Rock replied. "I'm gonna check on Shenhua…" Revy's mood immediately plummeted as Rock continued, "…make sure she's good for a while and I'll be down to give you a hand."

Taking notice of the sour expression on her face, Rock asked, "Are you alright?"

"You got a thing for that bitch, Rock?" Revy asked.

"What?!" Rock shouted.

"Chinglish. You have a thing for her?"

"Of course not! What the fuck could've given you that idea?" Rock shouted. While he _was_ a bit amused at Revy's reaction to what he was going to do, he had no intention of what she was implying.

"You two were all fuckin' talkative on the deck, now you're going to check up on her; you gonna--"

"Jesus, Revy?! Are you fucking serious?" Rock barked. He walked over to her, forced her back up against the hull and forced his lips to hers. One might say there was more meaning in that single violent kiss, than the sex a few moments earlier.

He pulled away from her leaving her breathless. As he calmly finished his thought, all of her fear and apprehension instantly melted away, "I love you, Revy. I will never be the cause of your broken heart."

Her eyes slowly opened, and a sincere smile formed on her lips as she quietly replied, "Love you too, Rock."

* * *

_"Dong-luh ma?" - Understand?_

_"Ni-chao ly-en yo-may-yo?" - You have a worried face?_


	20. The Big Come Down III

Rock ascended the decks of the Lagoon, eventually coming onto the bridge. He leaned up against Dutch's chair and lit a cigarette as he asked, "How're we doing, Dutch?"

"I ask you two for one simple favor," Dutch replied. "Keep it down. Just keep it down; is that really so much to ask?"

"Sorry, Dutch," Rock replied quietly.

"What the fuck am I gonna do with you two?" Dutch asked. Rock frowned and Dutch couldn't help but soften up a bit. The boss sighed loudly as he answered Rock's question, "About 9 hours to go. We should get to port just past midnight."

"Sounds good," Rock replied as he headed towards the door to the deck.

As Rock picked a beer off the floor, Dutch asked, "Where you goin', Rock?"

"Shenhua's got no friends here," Rock replied.

Dutch smiled as he fixed his glasses, "You really are somethin' else; always doing the noble deed. Either that, or maybe you just got a thing for killers."

Rock smiled as he headed out onto the deck. Shenhua was seated at the bow of the boat with her legs bent to her side. One of her blades sat beside her on the deck, while the other was in her left hand, a sharpening stone in her right. Without the slightest hint of trepidation, Rock took a seat beside her and asked as he offered her the beer, "Drink?"

Almost as though she were in a trance, her eyes didn't divert in the least from her sharpening. After several strokes with the stone, she finally replied, "No."

Having nothing further to say, Rock merely sat and watched her. The care and delicacy she took in honing the edge of just one knife was spellbinding; each stroke followed by a lengthy examination of the cutting edge. For a while, he thought Revy was the only person who gave her weapons a soul. The way she meticulously cleaned every inch of her cutlass as though she were caring for an infant. Perhaps this was simply a trait among killers. When you rely on your weapons to save your life, you give them the respect they deserve.

"You care about your knives don't you?" Rock asked.

"My best friends," Shenhua replied as she eyeballed the cutting edge. "Always do what I tell them. Never tell me no, or 'I too tired'."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you learn to use them so well?"

Still diligently working, she replied, "Why you care for, dumbass?"

"You've been sitting out here by yourself for an hour now. I thought you might not mind the conversation or company," Rock replied.

She remained silent for a few moments and finally lowered her weapon as she spoke, "You no leaving till I answer, is you?"

Rock smiled and shook his head in reply. Shenhua sighed lightly and placed the stone beside her other blade. Using the inside of her coat, she slowly and carefully wiped the edge of the blade she'd been working on.

"My mother and father belong to circus in Taiwan. I watch them throw knives all day. When I 6 years old, they throw knives at me. When I no flinch, they teach me. I fast learner; never make mess when I perform. One day, mother and father fighting during practice. Father's turn to throw knives at mother; I watching when he throw knife in her face; make very big mess."

Rock's eyes widened as she continued to explain, "Then father come after me. I cut him ear…" She raised her blade to her throat, sliding its tip across her neck, "…to ear."

Rock wished that for once, someone would tell him their life story and it wouldn't involve some form of patricide.

"No more mother, no more father. No brother or sister. Care about nothing, and no one care about me; I start killing," Shenhua finished.

"I'm sorry," Rock replied.

"You think too much, dumbass," Shenhua replied. "Killers only care about next paycheck. One day, you learn this too."

Rock was speechless as Shenhua picked up the sharpening stone once again. She continued to hone the edge of her blade while Rock sat in silence.

After a few silent moments, his nerves calmed slightly and as he stood, Rock did what he did best, "If you need anything, or if you want anything to eat, it's okay to ask you know?"

"Eat in Kowloon. Chef Yu make good dumplings," Shenhua replied.

Rock smiled slightly. While he truly felt sorry for the knife wielder, he felt relieved to some degree. Shenhua had completely abandoned her emotional ties to the real world. She was a killer; nothing more, and nothing less. Revy on the other hand, never let go of her parents, of the feelings that made her a human being.

-

Rock retreated back to the bridge and Dutch asked, "How's she doin'?"

"She'll be fine. I told her to ask if she gets hungry. I doubt she will, but I thought I'd let you know, in case she knocks," Rock replied. As he walked to the rear of the bridge, he paused and addressed the boss again, "Hey, Dutch?"

"Yeah, Rock?"

"I really am sorry about before."

Dutch smiled to himself. He had already forgotten about the 'noise' his employee's made earlier, though he did feel a bit better that their disobedience was still on Rock's mind, "Forget about it, Rock. As your employer, I believe it's important for my employees to be relaxed. As your friend, I'm glad you two are happy. Truth is, as long as it's just me you're makin' nuts, I really don't give a fuck what you two do. You've both kept up your end of our deal these past few months and that's all that matters to me. Soon as we hit a snag there, then you can start apologizing."

"Thanks," Rock replied before descending the decks.

He came into his and Revy's room to find his wife much in the way he found Shenhua. She was seated with her knee up on their bed, and had disassembled one of her cutlass down to the frame. Beside her, she had neatly laid out all of its components. She delicately wiped down the frame rails of any un-burnt powder and shavings from the constant cycling of the slide.

Rock walked over to her, placed his hand on the weapon, completely interrupting her and immediately she barked, "What the fuck?!"

While she was fully prepared to scold him for disturbing her, one glance at his eyes stopped her in her tracks. He gently placed his hand between her neck and shoulder and lowered his lips to hers. While it was just a peaceful and delicate connection of their lips, he conveyed every ounce of his emotion to her.

He slowly pulled away from her, her eyes opening as she calmly asked, "What was that for?"

"For being you," Rock replied with a warm smile, which she returned.

-

Several hours later, Revy had finished cleaning and reassembling her cutlass, and was now helping Rock with his 1911. While the gun wasn't hers, nor was it a design she was familiar with, Revy had no problem figuring out how to take the weapon apart. Rock watched on, thoroughly amused as she took the gun apart. She wore looks of supreme confusion, followed by smiles of success as she discovered the ins and outs of the new weapon. She noticed Rock watching her and blushed slightly as she asked, "What?"

"I just love watching you work," Rock replied.

"You know it should be _you_ doing this, right?"

"You took it away from me after 3 minutes, remember?"

Revy tilted her head to the side as she struggled to remember, "I did?"

Rock nodded and she proceeded to shrug her shoulders and continue working. After a few moments, the weapon was completely stripped and now it was Rock's turn. She handed the barrel and pipe cleaner to him and ordered, "Praiyachat takes pretty good care of his shit, but never trust a gun--"

"You didn't inspect yourself," Rock finished for her.

"That's right. So clean out the barrel, wipe down the rails, lube it up and I'll help you put it back together in a few," Revy replied as she stood from their bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rock asked as she gave him a quick kiss.

"To check in with Dutch. It's been a few hours, I should probably let'em know I'm still alive."

On the way to the bridge, Revy passed by Benny's room and decided to peek in. Hearing the defined sound of her boots behind him, Benny turned to face her, beer in hand, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Revy replied as she approached him. Taking a quick glance at his screens, she noticed a window containing several lines of perverse text, "Are you--"

"She likes it," Benny replied with a smile.

Revy smiled as she read some of the text with a wide-eyed grin, "You're just a regular fuckin' Casanova, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I rule," Benny replied as he folded his hands, cracking his knuckles.

Revy laughed lightly as she turned to walk out of Benny's room. She came onto the bridge a few moments later to find Dutch leaning back in his chair, a beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

"How's it goin', Dutch?" Revy asked.

"Open water for another couple hours, then we're in the South China Sea. We'll be eatin' Dim Sum in Kowloon by midnight."

Revy let out a wide yawn as she replied, "Any word from little Mrs. Chinglish, out there?"

"Nadda. She's been sittin' out there sharpening them knives'a hers since we left Roanapur," Dutch replied. "I'm surprised she's still got somethin' to sharpen." He turned to face his gunslinger and asked, "Little jealous, Two Hands?"

Revy smiled slightly, "For a minute there, maybe a little."

"And now?"

She laughed as she opened the door to the deck, "Not even fuckin' close."

After crossing onto the deck, Revy walked over to Shenhua and leaned back against a railing. She lit a cigarette and slipped her right hand into her pocket. Again, Shenhua took no notice and paid no attention to her visitor.

"You awake in their, Chinglish?" Shenhua failed to reply, which brought Revy to prod, "No? Alright, I'll talk for you."

Revy cleared her throat and put on her thickest mocking accent as she spoke, _"Oh, is you stupid whore."_

"Hey Chinglish, how the fuck are you?"

"_Me too busy, don't interrupt, Twinkie,"_ Revy again spoke in a mocking tone.

"Don't make fun, my English very good!" Shenhua stammered.

Revy laughed to herself, "There she is. So…" She took a drag from her cigarette and continued, "…how the fuck are you?"

After a short pause, Shenhua asked, "You married to dumbass now?"

Revy's temper flared instantly, "There a fuckin' problem with that?"

Shenhua stopped her sharpening for a moment. She looked up to Revy and replied, "You lucky girl, Twinkie. He good man."

Revy's nerves settled as she exhaled a mouthful of smoke, "Thanks." She walked back towards the bridge and when she reached the door, a glimmer of kindness came to her, "Hey…"

Shenhua turned her head slightly, just one of her eyes taking Revy into view as she asked, "You alright out here, Chinglish?"

"Good night, Twinkie."

Revy crossed back into the bridge and closed the hatch behind her. As she reached the rear of the bridge, she addressed Dutch one more time, "See you tomorrow, Bossman."

"'Night, Revy," Dutch replied with a smile.


	21. The Big Come Down IV

Several hours through the South China Seas, the Lagoon docked in the Port of Hong Kong just shy of midnight as Dutch had planned. Rock, Revy and Benny had joined Dutch on the bridge, as the boss shut down the engines.

"I'll have the harbormaster refuel her tomorrow," Dutch said as he lit a cigarette. "Now…" He lined up Rock and Revy in his sights, "…what are you both _not_ going to do while we're here?"

"Start trouble," Rock replied sheepishly, while Revy made a face and folded her arms.

"That's right. Someone starts shit with you; you end it quickly and quietly. I don't feel like waiting around in a cell while Boss Chang greases the wheels," Dutch replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Revy replied.

"I lucky, Twinkie; his rules no apply for me," Shenhua said as she ducked into the bridge.

"So you finally decide to say something and it's gotta be somethin' disrespectful?" Dutch asked.

"Dai-lo Chang sign my check; not you."

"Whatever. You cause us any fuckin' trouble out here, I'm sure your boss ain't gonna be too pleased neither. I suggest you keep your mouth shut and your knives sheathed," Dutch replied.

"I do what Boss Chang tell me."

"And that is?" Rock asked.

"Not your business, dumbass" Shenhua replied as she walked back onto the deck.

"Dutch?" Revy asked.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do with her?" Dutch replied. "She starts any shit, I don't want any thrillin' heroics outta you two. She wants to go off and get herself killed, she can go right ahead. We're not here to get involved in some fuckin' Triad bullshit."

"Right," Rock replied, though the look he and Revy shared told a different answer.

-

The Lagoon Company plus one took a cab to their hotel and as planned, Shenhua directed them towards a particular restaurant. The five of them sat at their table, all seated normally, save for Revy who sat in a backwards chair. A waiter came over to them and Shenhua let out an articulate display of Mandarin, engaging in banter between her and the young male server.

"What the fuck is she saying?" Revy asked.

"It's too fast for me to get all of it, but it sounded something like, 'Tell the chef we want magic dumplings'," Rock replied.

The waiter left and Dutch asked, "What was that about?"

"I order us food," Shenhua replied.

Dutch lit a cigarette and cross one leg over the other, "Pork fat?"

"Dahng-ran," Shenhua replied.

"Rock?" Dutch asked.

"Of course," Rock replied with a smile.

The waiter returned a few moments later, and placed 4 beers on the table and a cup of tea in front of Shenhua.

"Nice, I kinda like not ordering anything and just having a beer show up," Benny said as he took a big gulp.

Dutch raised his beer, which brought everyone else to raise theirs in a toast, "To good friends…" He looked to Shenhua who seemed completely out of the loop as she sipped her tea, "…and good company."

"Cheers," They said in unison.

Revy let out a long yawn, "Funny how just sitting around all fuckin' day wears you out."

"I know it's about as useless as talkin' to a wall, but you two might want to get some actual rest tonight," Dutch replied.

"I wouldn't worry," Rock replied with a smile. Revy's eyelids looked heavier by the second, and Rock finished his thought, "I've seen that look before; tonight ought to be a quiet one."

A waiter slipped by the table and dropped an order of 20 or so dumplings in its center. Shenhua and Rock reached to a cup of plastic chopsticks in the center of the table and each picked up a dumpling. Dutch and Benny carefully picked theirs with their fingers, while Revy's eyes had completely closed. She had fallen asleep, seated upright with her head supported in her hand.

Dutch raised one of the dumplings to his nose and took a sniff, "They don't seem very magical to me, honey."

"Secret inside," Shenhua replied with a smile as she dipped the dumpling in soy sauce.

Rock took a bite of his and immediately started choking. As good friends always should, Dutch and Benny laughed out loud before Dutch asked, "You alright, Rock?"

Rock grabbed his beer and took a few gulps to clear his throat, "What the hell is that?!"

"Baijiu," Shenhua replied as she halved a dumpling with her teeth. With a mouthful of some of the most potent alcohol available in China, Shenhua asked, "What? You not man enough, dumbass?"

His pride threatened, Rock loosened his tie and slammed down the other half of the dumpling. As the alcohol burned his throat, he struggled to keep from choking again. His fist slammed into the table and within seconds, his face turned a new shade of red and he started choking once again, "Jesus! It's like fucking paint thinner!"

Shenhua smiled and tipped her head back, allowing the remaining alcohol to spill into her mouth.

Rock placed his chopsticks down on the table as he replied to her gesture, "Screw this, you win."

-

The next morning, the Lagoon Company and Shenhua stood before a row of perfectly groomed and dressed Chinese men, each barely discernable from the next. Revy and Rock wore light coats to conceal their guns, and not appear threatening. Shenhua stood in front of the Lagoon Company, and completed their portion of the meeting in just a few seconds. Whatever Chang had asked of her, she handled second. While Rock wasn't completely fluent in Mandarin, he was able to figure out the gist of the conversation, and quietly translated it to his coworkers.

As Shenhua spoke, Rock translated, "Operations in Roanapur are proceeding without flaw. However, we have a reason to believe that there is a hole in our defense here in Hong Kong. Brother Chang requested security is tightened on your end."

The man whom she spoke to looked to be in his 60's, possibly 70's. He adjusted his suit, and Rock translated for him as well, "If Chang wishes to question the security of our operation, he should do so in person. Sending a child, never mind a woman to speak for him is insulting."

Shenhua's arms folded across her chest; her hands in easy reach of her blades, and again Rock spoke for her, "Brother Chang puts his trust in me. If you--"

She was interrupted as the man stood and began to scream at her in Mandarin.

"What the fuck's going on, Rock," Dutch asked quietly.

"He's accusing Chang of being weak. Only a weak man would put his trust in a woman," Rock roughly translated.

"What a prick," Revy remarked with a disgusted look on her face.

Shenhua began to scream in return, which brought Dutch to comment, "Well this doesn't sound good. What the fuck's she sayin', Rock?"

"As long as I serve him, your disrespect will not be tolerated," Rock translated.

Shenhua turned to the Lagoon Company and shouted, "Deh-boo chi!"

"Fuck! Take cover!" Rock shouted as Shenhua drew her knives.

The Lagoon crew took cover behind a wall in the room, while Shenhua bounced and tumbled her way to a wall on the opposing side of the room. As a barrage of bullets rained down on them, Dutch asked, "That last thing she said, what the fuck did that mean, Rock?"

As bullets tore at the wall inches away from Rock's face, he shouted, "I'm sorry!!"

"Hey, you hear that, Dutch?" Revy shouted as she drew her Cutlass, "She's fuckin' sorry!"

Dutch drew his revolver and replied, "Yeah, it's really grand."

Rock finally drew his 1911 and replied, "Well we can't leave her to get killed."

"Somethin' tells me Chang wouldn't appreciate that," Dutch replied.

"So much for a simple fucking job, huh Dutch?" Benny asked as he buried himself safely in the corner.

Several more rounds of ammo were dumped into the wall shielding them. Revy leaned to Rock and asked, "You good?"

Rock snapped the slide of his 1911 as he replied, "Guess we'll get to see how good this gun is after all."

Revy smiled, grabbed Rock by his tie and brought their lips together. Dutch rolled his eyes, and as they pulled away from one another, Revy addressed her husband one more time, "Don't get shot, dumbass."

"You too," Rock replied.

Revy turned to face Shenhua and called out, "Hey Chinglish?!"

The knife wielder looked over to Revy who was holding up her fist. Shenhua smiled and taking a cue from their past, they shook their fists before choosing rock, paper, scissors. Lucky for Revy, even dull scissors cut paper, "Fuckin' A!"

"You only kill 3, Twinkie!" Shenhua shouted in frustration.

Revy leaned out from behind the wall and opened fire. As she took out the 3 men Shenhua allotted her, Rock, Dutch and Benny slipped to the rear of the room and knocked over a desk for cover. They drew some of the fire away from Revy and Shenhua, which allowed them fewer targets.

"My turn now!" Shenhua shouted. She slipped out from behind the wall and as she pirouetted across the floor, threw both blades. Several snaps of her tethers later, arms, legs, and even heads went flying. Having traversed the gap between walls, Shenhua took cover beside Revy.

"Real fuckin' smart, Chinglish! The idea is to separate their fire!" Revy shouted.

"So sorry, sista," Shenhua replied with a smile.

"Fucking hell," Revy commented as she jumped out from behind the wall. As she ran across the floor, she halved their attacker's numbers.

Behind the desk, Rock peered out and took aim down the 1911's target sights. Where Revy laid down massive amounts of suppressing fire, Rock was more controlled. He carefully lined up his shots, using only one bullet to take down one man. Every now and again when Revy observed a beautifully executed headshot, she would often find Rock as solid as his namesake, using a handgun as though it were a sniper rifle. She smiled for just a moment before another wave of bullets ripped apart the wall in front of her.

"Chinglish!" Revy shouted.

Without a word, Shenhua replied with her blades, tossing them with apparent disregard only for her to manipulate their tethers, putting them exactly where she wanted them.

Rock took a few more headshots, and calmly spoke to Dutch, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Dutch fired several rounds from his revolver and replied, "Glad to hear it. Another minute or two and I'd say this fight's over."

The older man who had reprimanded Shenhua was losing men by the second and now began to flee. Shenhua watched him cowering towards another exit and shouted, "Sista! I go now!"

"Wait!" Revy shouted, though Shenhua ran head-on through the remaining men, cutting them to ribbons. As the Lagoon Company finished off those Shenhua failed to dispatch, Mr. Chang's favorite knife wielder caught up with the man who had disrespected both her, and her boss.

She threw one of her knives, intentionally striking the back of his head with the butt end to knock him down. As he turned himself over, she was on top of him and slammed the other blade through his chest and into the floor beneath him with a smile on her face.

As the older man choked on his own blood, Shenhua spoke to him again, this time in English, "Since you dying now, I tell you other message Boss Chang give me for you; 'Pleasure doing business, Hong Kong mine now too.'"

She withdrew the blade and blood erupted from his chest as his heart pumped its last. The Lagoon Company casually joined Shenhua in the halls outside the room in which the gunfight took place.

"Was that part of Chang's plan, or did you just feel like startin' some shit and getting me and my crew into a fire-fight on foreign soil?" Dutch asked.

"All part of Boss Chang's plan," Shenhua replied with a smile. "We go now, yes?"


	22. The Big Come Down V

Shenhua led the Lagoon Company through stairways and back halls of the building until they had reached basement access to the sewer.

"Fucking hell," Revy stated in a nasal tone, her nose pinched between her thumb and pointer fingers. "It smells like a fuckin' ocean of ass down here."

"Sorry, sista," Shenhua replied.

"Just what in the hell was all that about back there?" Dutch asked as they continued down the sewer tunnel.

"You talk to Boss Chang when we get back to Roanapur. My job done for now," Shenhua replied as she continued down the tunnel.

With no other choice, the Lagoon Company followed her through the sewers. She said nothing, but the confidence in her stride told that she knew exactly which corridors to take. Eventually they came to a ladder leading to a manhole cover and climbed out into an alley.

Revy took a deep breath in hopes of fresh air, but failed to notice there surroundings; they were behind their hotel, right beside the dumpster. As Revy dry heaved, Rock commented, "Is this the back of the hotel?"

"You very smart, dumbass," Shenhua replied.

"Goddammit! I fucking hate you, Chinglish!" Revy gagged.

"I go to room now. We leaving tonight, yes?"

"Be at the docks by 1800 or we leave your ass here," Dutch replied harshly.

Shenhua smiled and turned to the hotel's rear entrance. After checking his watch, Dutch rubbed his fingers into his temples and asked his crew, "Everybody alright?"

"We're good," Rock replied for him and Revy.

"Speak for yourself, asswipe. I'm gonna be tasting that shit for days!" Revy barked.

"I'm good," Benny replied with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. I fuckin' hate when shit gets complicated," Dutch replied and lit himself a smoke. "Well, on the plus side, we've got about 4 hours to kill before we head out. I don't know about the three'a you, but I'm hitting the hotel bar."

"I wanna grab a shower first," Revy replied. "Come on, Rock"

As she took Rock's hand he turned to Benny and Dutch, "Work, work…"

"One day, that girl's gonna break that thing clean off'a him," Dutch replied.

"Seriously," Benny replied.

-

In Rock and Revy's shower, the couple actually _was_ taking a shower. They stood in the multiple fountains of piping hot water in the lavish bathroom of their hotel. Rock's fingertips dug into her back, working out knots and tension with ease. As she coo'ed out sighs of relief, she quietly spoke, "You did good back there, Rock."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile.

"How are you?" Revy asked.

Rock sighed as he replied, "Unfortunately fine. A year ago, I was trying to wrap my brain around how it could be so easy for you to pull those triggers. 16 notches on my gun now and it's only getting easier."

"Killing is the worst kind of drug," Revy replied as she rinsed off her arms. "It tastes better than the best meal. Feels better than the greatest sex--"

"Even ours?" Rock interrupted as his hands slid down her back.

Revy smiled as his hands wrapped her waist, "Alright, maybe not as good as ours."

She turned her head back to Rock and they shared a kiss. As she turned back, Rock delicately clawed at her ribs, just enough to make her giggle, "At least we found you a gun that fits your style of shooting on the first try."

"It is quite nice," Rock replied.

"Good," Revy replied simply.

Rock didn't think much of her response at first. After a few moments of pondering her response and tone however, Rock wondered; why was that a good thing?

"Revy?" Rock asked. "Why is it good that we found that gun?"

She smiled as she replied, "You can't smell it yet; you're still too new to this."

"Smell what?" Rock asked.

"A storm is coming, Rock," Revy replied. "Any day now, all fuckin' hell is gonna break loose in Roanapur. When it does, we're gonna need your gun."

Rock swallowed the lump in his throat as he replied, "Paint the town red, right?"

Revy pulled away from him and placed her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his lips and replied, "Soon enough, Rock."

-

After their shower, Revy and Rock headed down to the hotel bar to join Dutch and Benny. The boss and the Lagoon Company's resident computer wizard were well on their way to inebriation when Rock and Revy took a seat beside them.

"151," Revy asked of the bartender.

"Make that two; no ice," Rock added.

As the bartender fixed their drinks, Revy asked, "Well boys?"

Dutch placed his glass on the bar and replied, "I spoke to Mr. Chang. He apologized for not giving us all the details, but as usual, he's making good for our troubles."

Revy and Rock got to work on their drinks and Revy replied with a smile, "Good old Chang. Does he have anything for us when we get back to Roanapur?"

"Nope. Said he'd have a car waiting for our Taiwanese friend, but other than that, shit's quiet," Dutch replied.

"_The calm before the storm," _Rock thought.

"You talk about me now?" Shenhua asked as she sat beside Rock.

"That was quite a show this morning," Benny replied from across the bar.

"How you know? You eyes closed whole time," Shenhua replied.

Shenhua signaled the bartender as Benny sheepishly replied, "Well, it sounded like a real mess."

The bartender came over to Shenhua and she asked, "Baijiu." The bartender fixed her drink and she turned to Rock, "You want try again, dumbass?"

"What the fuck is this about?" Revy asked.

Rock's face went from jolly to angry as he replied, "You slept through it the night we got here. She ordered a plate of what she called 'magic' dumplings. They were full of whatever it is she just ordered."

"And _you_ couldn't get it down, Mr. never-underestimate-a-Japanese-businessman?" Revy mocked.

Shenhua slid her glass across the bar to Revy, "You want try too, Twinkine?"

"Ha," Revy scoffed as she slammed the shot back without the slightest hint of trepidation. Just as she thought she'd nailed it, her smile quickly became a frown. Her face turned a new shade of red before she finally started choking on the alcohol. She chased the Baijiu shot with the rest of her 151 as she replied, "Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is that shit?!"

The rest of Lagoon Company shared a laugh at Revy's expense, which immediately put her on the defensive, "Yeah laugh it up! I'd love to see you two fuckin' pussies drink that shit!"

"Fuck no," Dutch replied. "I saw how Rock reacted, and if you're doing the same shit he did, I'm throwin' up the white flag."

"I'm with Dutch on this," Benny replied.

-

Several hours later, Rock lay awake in his and Revy's bunk. Revy lay soundly asleep with her head nestled on his shoulder, his left arm wrapped around her. He gently slid his fingers across her arm, simply enjoying the feel of her warm skin beneath his fingertips. As he lay there, he struggled to get a hold of his thoughts.

"_What Revy said, that I'm still too new to this game to feel the impending chaos; I might not have had her instincts, but even I can feel the criminal climate in Roanapur beginning to boil. The 'where' is a given, but the 'who', 'what', 'why', and 'when'; they're the real mystery."_

Rock closed his eyes and cleared his head in hopes that he would simply just pass out for the rest of the trip.

-

The following morning, the Lagoon entered Roanapur's harbor. On the bridge, Revy, Rock and Dutch observed the place they called home with slight smiles of relief on their faces.

"Home sweet--"

A small explosion in the middle of the city interrupted Dutch, and brought Revy to exclaim, "What the fuck?!"

"_So much for the when," _Rock thought.

"Well that can't be good," Dutch replied.

"_Hey, Dutch?" _Benny called over the boss's earpiece. Dutch flipped a switch on the control panel, broadcasting Benny over the radio on the bridge, _"What the fuck was that?"_

"Fuck if I know, Benny boy," Dutch replied. "Somethin's going on. Once we get tied off, I suggest we hang low at the dock office for a bit."

"Good idea," Rock replied. "I'll try and raise Chang or Balalaika when we get in. See if they can shed some light on what's going on."

"Good man, Rock," Dutch replied.

The Lagoon docked and as Chang had mentioned, one of his Mercedes sat just a few feet away from the Lagoon's dry dock. As Revy and Rock tied off boat, Shenhua jumped down to the dock. She looked back to them and said her goodbyes, "You be careful, Twinkie. You too, dumbass."

"Watch your own ass we'll be--"

A gunshot rang out interrupting what was one of Revy's best efforts at a polite goodbye. Her eyes widened immediately as a large caliber bullet penetrated her abdomen.

"REVY!" Rock shouted as his stunned wife tumbled back over the Lagoon's railing and into the ocean.

As Rock ran around the dock, Shenhua's eyes darted towards a darker-skinned man holding a handgun; Gustavo. With no hesitation, she threw one of her blades, severing the Columbian's left leg at the knee; however the next few moments played out, he wouldn't be going anywhere fast.

Rock jumped in after his wife, though with the hole in her abdomen, Revy sank like a lead weight. Dutch came out onto the deck of the Lagoon and called down to his employees, "Rock!! Revy!!"

A few tense seconds later; Rock broke through the ocean surface and roared with every ounce of his being, "DUTCH!!"

1 minute

Dutch, Benny, Shenhua, even Chang's men all ran to Rock's aid. Fresh out of the water, Revy's skin and clothes were covered in diluted blood, and she was not breathing. Dutch forced his hand to her wound as Rock pounded on her chest.

"Come on baby, wake up…" Rock quietly pleaded as he continued to try and pump her heart. His eyes quickly flooded with tears as he slammed his lips to hers, forcing all the air he could muster into her lungs.

"Wake up, dammit!" He shouted as he once again pumped her chest.

2 minutes

Devastated, but as calm as he needed to be in the moment, Dutch quietly spoke, "Rock…"

"She's gonna wake up…" Rock told himself aloud as he looked on Revy's cold and lifeless face, "…she's gonna wake up. C'mon Revy, please fucking wake up."

As Rock struggled to pump life into her veins, his anger slowly began to overtake him. After 3 minutes of hopeless life support tactics, Rock reached his hand up and slapped her across the face as he shouted, "You're stronger than this goddammit! You're the strongest fucking person I know, you can do this, please!" Finally, he fell onto his wife's cold form as he quietly cried out, "Please don't fucking leave me…"

Dutch's head sank in respect for his friends, Benny was motionless and in tears; even Shenhua appeared to be genuinely upset at the passing of her rival.

Rock's body violently convulsed as he wept atop his wife's motionless form. Just as he'd given up, a loud cough broke the silence as Revy choked out the water that had filled her lungs. Her eyes shattered open as she coughed and gasped for air.


	23. The Big Come Down VI

"Revy!" Rock shouted as he shifted himself upright.

Just as his eyes locked with his wife's, Revy began to scream a surreal wail as the pain of her wound overtook her. Dutch once again forced his hands to her wound, which didn't help her pain, but at least kept her from losing massive amounts of blood.

"Look at me, Revy!" Rock shouted as he placed a hand on her face to focus her, "Stay with me!"

"Fucking hell, Rock!" Revy shouted as she writhed in pain.

"You got a medic?" Dutch asked of Chang's men, all of whom nodded at once in reply. "We need to get her help now, Rock!"

Benny leaned down to help Dutch and Rock pick up Revy and as they carefully carried her to the car, Shenhua asked, "What about him?"

Rock turned to see Gustavo slowly crawling away. With a fire the likes of which he'd never known brewing in him, Rock coldly ordered her, "Cut off his other leg and both of his hands…" Dutch and Benny listened on, astounded by the brutality of Rock's demand, "…then throw him in the ocean."

"Rock!" Dutch called, "Abrego!"

Rock turned to the boss and shouted, "I don't fucking care! _I'll_ deal with him, Dutch!"

Dutch didn't fear much in this life, least of which would have been Rock. However, the void in Rock's eyes kept the Lagoon Company's boss silent as Shenhua replied, "I do for you, dumbass."

"Thank you," Rock replied as the car quickly took off into Roanapur.

-

"_Is she alright?" _Chang asked over his cell phone, as he and several other men descended the levels of the Hong Triads base of operations.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she's breathing--"

"Can't this motherfucker drive any fucking faster!" Revy interrupted, shouting in pain.

"And she's pissed," Rock added.

"_We'll meet you downstairs in just a few seconds,"_ Chang replied.

The Mercedes screeched along the pavement as it came to a halt outside the Triad building. Dutch, Benny and Rock carried a still screaming and kicking Revy into the lobby of the building. With no time for a proper surgery, they carefully laid Revy down on the floor. Rock knelt down above her head, and delicately wrapped her head with his hands to steady her, while Dutch and Benny knelt by her legs. Boss Chang and his medics were waiting and prepared as he had promised and immediately they got to work.

One of the medics gave her an injection in her abdomen as he looked her over, "No exit wound." The medic reached for a large pair of tweezers and continued, "With only a local and no x-ray, this isn't going to be pleasant."

"Dutch, Benny; grab her legs," Rock ordered. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Give me your hands, Revy!"

She weakly lifted her hands and Rock reached out to take them into his. His fingers gently stroked her simple wedding band and he adjusted his knees to steady her head. He gave the medics a nod; then the surgery began. Dutch and Benny restrained her legs, while the volume and pain in Revy's shriek brought all those on the nearby streets to fall silent. 60 seconds later, her face was as red as the blood that poured from her wound when the medic finally pulled the bullet free. Her screams ended for a moment and she took a deep breath of relief.

"Well?" Rock asked in impatience.

"She's got a hole in her, kid!" The second medic barked, "Give us a minute!"

"Does she have a fucking minute?!!" Rock shouted.

"Rock!" Chang scolded.

Rock bit his lip and remained silent as the medics peered through the bullet hole, "It looks clean but I need to get a better look into the wound." The medic turned to his partner and ordered, "Give it a temporary stitch and let's get her to the infirmary!"

"Is she going to be alright?" Rock asked.

"I've fixed a lot more holes than this, but stomach wounds can be tricky. The first few minutes are crucial and we're running out of time," The medic replied as the other hastily sewed up the wound.

"Then I suggest we get her upstairs, right fucking now," Mr. Chang replied.

With Chang's assistance, the Lagoon Company picked up their fallen gunslinger and carried her to the elevator.

-

Several hours passed in the Hong Kong Triad's infirmary. Rock, Dutch and Benny watched on through a window as the medics removed their gloves after stitching Revy up.

They emerged from the infirmary a few moments later and Rock immediately asked, "How is she?"

"We gave her something to put her to sleep," One of the medics replied. "We closed up her internal wounds and we've given her blood. We also--"

Rock closed his eyes as he just barely lost his patience, "Is my wife, going to live?"

Dutch, Benny and Chang sat in anticipation of the verdict on Revy's condition. Finally, the medic quietly spoke, "She's going to be fine, son."

Rock sighed in relief as his face fell into his hands. He smiled and turned to the head of the Hong Kong Triad, "Mr. Chang, I'm going to need a car." Chang smiled, and Rock turned to Dutch and Benny, "You two interested in making a mess?"

"This ain't fuckin' smart, Rock," Dutch replied. "You go in picking a fight with the cartel, you might not walk out."

"They won't be expecting this, Dutch," Rock replied. "We catch'em off-guard…" Rock drew and checked his 1911, "…kill'em all."

In absolute fear of how calculating Rock had become, Benny quietly replied, "I think I'll stay here in case Revy wakes up."

"Thanks, Benny," Rock replied with a smile. "So what do you say, Dutch?"

Dutch briefly thought on what Rock was asking of him. He exhaled a mouthful of smoke as he replied, "I told you not to let this shit get personal, Rock. I told you to keep your shit professional." Dutch took a drag and continued, "However, those motherfuckers have tried my patience in the past and now they've put a bullet in one of my employees." Dutch turned to Boss Chang and asked, "Are _you_ cool with this?"

Chang lit a cigarette and offered one to Dutch who quickly accepted, "None of the heads of family have ever really cared for his bullshit."

Dutch turned back to Rock and finished his thought, "Why the fuck not?"

-

At the Columbian restaurant the Manisarrera Cartel called their base of operations, Abrego was shouting at his men in a seemingly random mix of Spanish and English, "That fucking idiot!"

"What were we supposed to do boss?!" One of his men replied, "He says he's going to take care of business, we figure the orders came from you."

"That fuckin' Ivan bitch; she's going to fucking kill us," Abrego said quietly.

"I wouldn't worry about her," Boss Chang said from the doorway with both guns drawn.

"Oh, fuck--"

Abrego was interrupted as Chang, Dutch, and Rock opened fire on Abrego's unprepared subordinates. In the time it took to spend roughly 30 rounds of ammunition, the Manisarrera cartel was reduced to a single member. Abrego stood in the corner of the restaurant, staring down 3 men and 5 guns. He knew he had reached the end of the line and slowly raised his weapon to his temple. Rock took aim with his 1911 and fired off a single round, blowing Abrego's gun out of his hand.

Abrego lifted his hands in submission as Rock approached him, "I fucking warned him!"

Rock holstered his 1911, and moved one of Revy's cutlass from his left to his right. He lifted the cutlass and slammed it across Abrego's face knocking him to the floor. Rock knelt before him and replied, "I distinctly remember you warning me, that you were going to cut my tongue out the next time I disrespected you." He turned to observe the carnage in the restaurant and continued, "I imagine this qualifies, so what are you waiting for?"

Rock picked a knife from the floor, dropped it in front of Abrego and addressed him again, "Here you go. Come on; do it."

Abrego stared down at the knife. Whatever anyone thought of him, he would not die a coward. As his hand took hold of the knife, Rock fired a single round into his skull knocking him back against the wall.

Rock lowered the cutlass and simply observed the mess he had made. He blinked his eyes, stood and turned to face Dutch and Chang, "You don't think Balalaika's going to be angry about this, do you?"

"I'll deal with the Kapitan," Chang replied nonchalantly. "However, the unfortunate passing of Abrego and his men leaves a hole in our routes, and something _does_ need to be done about that." He holstered his guns and lit himself a cigarette as he replied, "Balalaika and I will have a lot to discuss at our next meeting."

Rock nodded and the trio headed back out to Chang's car as sirens sounded in the distance.

-

Several days later, in a spare bed at the Lagoon Company's office, Revy's eyes fluttered open revealing her smiling and waiting husband. A surreal feeling of relief passed over her, as a weak smile formed on her lips, "Hey."

Rock smiled and replied, "Hey."

She blinked her eyes and shifted lightly in bed. Rock immediately tended to his wife to make sure she didn't aggravate her stitches. She winced as she pushed herself upright, "What the fuck happened?"

"Gustavo," Rock replied as he took a seat beside her.

"Did you get him?" Revy nonchalantly asked as she got comfortable.

"I couldn't just leave you to go kill him," Rock replied.

"Right," Revy replied sadly.

Taking notice of her reaction, Rock continued, "I _did_ ask Shenhua to take care of him."

Revy smiled, "Chinglish did me a solid?"

"Threw him into the ocean with no hands or feet," Rock replied with a smile.

Revy laughed out loud before catching herself as she stretched her stitches, "Oh…Ow…"

"Are you alright?" Rock asked.

"Yeah, I'm good…" She regained her composure and again shifted her body, "…what else?"

Rock took a drag from a cigarette as he replied, "The Lagoon Company and the Hong Kong Triad wiped out the Manisarrera cartel on your behalf."

Revy's eyes widened, "You mean--"

"They're all gone," Rock replied.

"What about Fry-face? No cartel fucks things up for everyone."

"Well, that's another thing," Rock replied. "Something's going on. The explosion we saw when we came into the port; it was the Italian's offices."

"Hotel Moscow?" Revy asked. Rock shook his head bringing Revy to ask, "Then who?"

"Nobody knows, and no one is saying anything," Rock replied. "All we do know is someone's here; someone big."

Revy tilted her body forward to sit upright. She shrugged off the minor pain she felt and asked, "Anyone have any ideas?"

Rock closed his eyes and again shook his head 'no', "Roanapur is ready to blow. Dutch told us to sit tight; he'll call if anything turns up."

For a moment, Revy's world slowed down. Her hand ran across her wound's dressing, only reminding her of her own mortality. She looked at her husband and smiled slightly, immediately bringing him to ask, "What?"

"It's stupid," Revy replied.

"No, what? Tell me," Rock replied calmly.

"A part of me wants to jump on a plane, and forget about this fuckin' place," Revy replied. "Get the fuck out before the whole fuckin' city burns to the ground." Rock's eyes told of his curiosity as Revy finished her thought, "Like I said; stupid."

Rock collected his thoughts and replied, "I've lived my whole life as a slave; as a nothing. Being here, with you; I've never felt so alive. I owe you my life, Revy. Whatever you choose, whatever will make _you_ happy, that's what I want."

Revy leaned her head forward and they shared a delicate kiss. Rock lay down beside her, and in an odd turn of events, she wrapped an arm around him, as she spoke, "If we stay, we're not all walking out of this one."

"Sounds about right," Rock replied.

"If we go, you go back to being a slave, and I have to learn to be one," Revy replied.

"That's about right, too," Rock replied.

"What if there was a third option?" Boss Chang asked from the doorway, his coat draped over his shoulder, Dutch and Benny standing behind him.

"Mr. Chang?" Rock asked as he sat up from the bed, "What are you--"

"What if I could get all 4 of you out of Roanapur?" Chang interrupted. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but what if today really was the first day of the rest of your lives?"

* * *

_And that's that. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_I know I said I wanted to finish things up in this one, and while I probably could leave this be, it probably wouldn't be very polite of me. _

_In regards to the next (And final installment)(Trust me) one, I haven't outlined anything yet, and I only have a general idea of what I want to do. I guess we'll see what happens..._

_As always, thanks for reading,_

_-jm_


	24. We're in This Together I

_Hello once again :)_

_So here we have it. What should hopefully be the last arc in this series. I know I've made these claims before, and therefore I promise nothing, but where this ends, I'm perfectly OK leaving this series alone ;) Of course my mind will continue to wander, and I'll always be thinking and writing, so who knows what will happen when I get bored again. _

_OK, without further adieu, I still don't own Black Lagoon._

* * *

The waves of the Atlantic Ocean rhythmically rolled onto the sandy shores of Miami Beach. Revy lay back on a beach towel, her hair loose, and she wore but a slim black bikini and a pair of sunglasses. At a small bar across the beach, a shirtless and pair-of-jeans-wearing Rock observed his wife as she lay there; constantly amused by the shameless stares she received from on-lookers. Of the countless beautiful women that walked the beach, Revy was a diamond in the rough. Where every other female was a model of synthetic perfection, Revy's body told the tale of a life unknown in this world. The unmistakable scars left by bullets, bruises that never seemed to vanish; a soldier's life, told on the body of a supermodel.

Rokuro Okajima walked back to his wife with a smile on his face, and two glasses filled with booze. He sat on a towel beside Revy and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. While she knew the feel of her husband's lips on hers, she couldn't help but have a little fun with him as he pulled away. She tilted her head to face him and raised her sunglasses, "That was you, right Rock?"

He smiled as he offered her one of the glasses. She sat up to accept the glass, removed her sunglasses and Rock asked, "It's nice, right?"

"It _is_ a bit boring just laying out here, but no; this doesn't suck," Revy replied.

Rock looked towards her feet where an open bag of their things sat, not the least of which, her cutlass, and Rock's 1911 sat in their holsters for the world to see. Rock looked back up to his wife with a smile on his face. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink as he replied, "No it doesn't. I'd say if there were ever a perfect scenario for people like us, our crew got it."

"Can't argue with you there," Revy replied.

"So it's been a year; do you miss the criminal life?" Rock asked.

Revy smiled and looked down to the scars that adorned her body, in particular the 45 caliber hole Gustavo put in her during their last week in Roanapur, "Every now and again, I miss that high." She looked up to Rock, "But this gig Chang set us up with; it's fuckin' perfect. Huge and steady paychecks, licensed to carry our guns wherever the fuck we go, and what the fuck do we really do?"

"Pretty much the same things we did in Roanapur," Rock replied with a smile.

A metallic jingle emanated from their bag, bringing Rock to get up and check his phone. Revy closed her eyes as she lay back on her towel; her left hand fumbling around in the sand, in search of a pack of cigarettes.

Having found her cigarettes, Revy screwed a smoke into her lips and handed the pack to Rock, who now held a cell phone to his ear. Rock pulled the phone away from his ear and punched in a numeric code as he slipped a cigarette into his lips. He dropped the pack onto the sand; put the phone back to his ear and Revy passed him a lighter.

He took a few drags as he listened to the message, and within seconds, he flipped the phone closed. Without opening her eyes, Revy asked, "Well?"

"Looks like we're cutting the day short," Rock replied.

Revy opened her eyes and sat up with a smile on her face, "What's going on?"

Rock reached down and handed Revy her holsters, which she slipped on over her bikini. At the sight of Revy and Rock nonchalantly arming themselves in broad daylight, the beachgoers around them gasped and immediately began to panic. Rock slipped his 1911 over his shoulder, and a white collared button-down over his holster, "Can't talk about it here, but it looks like we're going to Europe."

"Nice," Revy replied with a smile as she tied her hair back. They crossed the beach on their way to the street, a trail of gawking faces in their wake.

On the street, Revy and Rock hopped over the doors and into their convertible Ferrari 360. Rock opened his phone and explained, "Interpol is tracking a group -estimated to be 20 strong- through Italy, on their way to London."

Revy clicked the start button, slipped the shifter into Reverse, and backed out of the spot before the tires ripped along the road as the car took off into Miami. No longer bothered by his wife's antics behind the wheel, Rock continued to calmly lay out the details of their assignment, "Intel suggests they're aiming to make a move on the US embassy in 2 days."

"Doesn't leave a lot of time for planning," Revy replied.

"Since when has that bothered you?" Rock asked with a smile.

Revy turned to her husband with a smile on her face before returning her attention to the road, "Dutch, and Benny?"

"En route," Rock replied. "We're meeting them at the office."

Revy smiled, "Fan-fuckin'-tastic."

-

The Ferrari howled as it wound down, eventually coming to a halt outside a Federal Building in Central Miami. Revy and Rock jumped out, still armed and in beach attire, once again garnering the attention of everyone around them. They walked through the front doors of the building and towards a metal detector. A properly attired guard at the security desk shook his head before pointing them around the detector.

"You two love to push your luck, don't you?" The guard asked, bringing Rock to smile.

"We got called in while we were at the beach, dumbass," Revy replied with a cigarette hanging from her lips. "What the fuck were we supposed to do? Stop home and get cleaned up first?"

"I'm just sayin'; it wouldn't hurt to throw on a T-shirt or somethin', Rebecca," The guard replied.

"Like you don't love the fuckin' view," Revy replied, as her and Rock slipped into an elevator.

The elevator doors closed in front of them and they ascended the buildings levels. As they waited for the doors to open, Rock looked on his wife's near completely exposed body, her guns, and her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Look at us," Rock replied. "Did you ever in a million years, think this is where the four of us would end up?"

"Nope," Revy replied with a smile. She leaned over to Rock and draped her arms around his neck as she delicately merged their lips. Rock's hands wrapped around her for a moment before the elevator chimed. She pulled away from him and continued with a smile, "But I never thought I'd find someone who'd make my shit life worth living either, and I was wrong about that."

The doors opened revealing Dutch and Benny. They looked on their coworkers who remained in their embrace, and the boss of the Lagoon Company looked to Benny, "Pay up, Benny boy."

"Dammit," Benny replied as he reached into his pocket and handed Dutch a five-dollar bill. Frustrated by what was a consistent losing streak, Benny asked, "How the hell do you do that?"

Dutch smiled as Rock and Revy approached them, "I don't know how you ever bet against'em comin' up any other way."

Enjoying the conversation their friends were sharing, Revy and Rock walked up to Dutch and Benny, and Revy greeted them, "Howdy boys. Where the fuck is Langley?"

"It's been a year now, Rebecca," A slender man in high-ranking military garb spoke as he approached the Lagoon Company. "My name is Baker, Lieutenant Baker."

Revy merely stared at Lagoon's new commanding officer, a cigarette dangling from her lips, and her eyes half open. No words were necessary to clearly read her expression.

"So this assignment…" Rock asked before his wife had the opportunity to shoot her mouth off.

"This way," Lieutenant Baker replied as he led the Lagoon Company down a hallway. They entered a small briefing room and sat down at a table, facing a large screen. Benny opened his laptop and plugged a cable into the back of it as Baker asked, "Benny?"

Benny tapped a few keys on the keyboard. An image of several men of various nationalities appeared on the screen as he explained, "These guys call themselves 'the Army of God'."

"Well that's fuckin' original," Revy mumbled as she inhaled a mouthful of smoke.

"As you can see, they're not made up of any one particular nationality or another, but they _do_ believe that by bombing the US embassy in London, they are doing God's work," Benny replied.

Dutch exhaled a mouthful of smoke and voiced his thoughts, "I fuckin' hate fanatics."

"Dutch; you and Benny are ghosts in this one," Baker instructed. He turned to Rock and Revy and again continued to hand out orders, "You two are to control the situation within the embassy."

"With all due respect, isn't that where the bombs are?" Rock asked.

"Our intel suggests that this will be a five-man, suicide bombing," Baker replied. "A hostage situation _is_ expected before the bombing takes place, which should give you two a few moments to diffuse the situation." Revy let out a long yawn as Baker continued, "As always, you're both cleared for whatever weapons you wish. Get in, wait for them to show; turn'em off before they cause any damage."

"Question," Rock asked.

"Go ahead," Baker replied.

"You said a hostage situation is expected, what if they go for broke on the spot?"

"It _is_ possible," Baker replied.

"Well that's fuckin' dandy, now isn't it?" Dutch commented.

"Possible, but unlikely," Baker added. "Guys like this don't pull this type of operation to kill security guards. They want to get in and cause real damage."

"Question," Revy said as she raised her hand.

"Yes?" Baker asked, losing his patience slightly.

"If we know where the fuck they're going, why not just empty the fuckin' building?"

"We need them to think they've succeeded," Baker replied. "They _will_ be watching, and if the building is evacuated, they'll pull out and we lose our shot at them."

"Any idea how they'll be coming in, Benny?" Rock asked.

"Not sure," Benny replied. Several keystrokes later, a set of floor plans for the US embassy appeared on the screen. Lieutenant Baker pulled out a laser pointed and began to mark the map.

"There's basement access at these locations, but folks like this usually have no desire to be covert about their operations," Baker replied. "I'm guessing they're gonna come in right through the front door."

"Can we just snipe them?" Rock asked.

"If they're using conventional triggers, sure," Benny replied. "If they're using dead-man switches, no can do."

"So what options are we left with?" Rock asked.

"You can always try and separate them and deal with them one-by-one," Dutch replied.

"We were thinking along those lines as well," Baker replied.

"And how the fuck do you suggest we do that?" Revy asked.

Baker shined the laser pointer at Revy's face, causing her to flinch and swat at the light, "Watch it, dipshit!"

"Come on, Rebecca. This is why we pay you the big bucks," Baker replied.

Rock delicately, though blatantly slipped his hand onto Revy's bare thigh in an effort to calm his wife, "Relax, we'll think of something."

"Glad you're so fucking confident," Revy barked.

Baker checked his watch and brought the meeting to a close, "Alright folks, pack it up. You're on a plane in 2 hours and you've got 42 hours to complete your assignment." The Lagoon crew stood from the table and Baker finished his thought, "Don't get me wrong, I have all the faith in the world in you 4, but if this falls apart, a lot of innocent people could die."

"No fuckin' pressure, right Langley?" Revy replied as snuffed out her cigarette between her fingers.

"For the last fucking time, it's--"

"Shut up," Revy interrupted as she walked out of the room.


	25. We're in This Together II

A little less than two hours later, the Lagoon Company boarded their private flight to London. Garbed as always save for the addition of what appeared to be dog tags around their necks, Dutch and Benny took their seats opposite Rock and Revy and strapped in.

"So how are you and Janet doing?" Rock asked Benny.

"We're good," Benny replied. "She's having a surprisingly hard time letting go of the minting business."

"Ha!" Revy chuckled, "Who'da figured that? Track record like hers, and she still doesn't know when to throw in the fuckin' towel."

"How about you?" Benny asked Revy, not entirely amused with her bashing his girlfriend.

"I can take my guns with me wherever the fuck I want, we're getting paid three times as much as we were in Roanapur on our best days, and for what? Shooting up some fuckin' lunatics who think they're doing God's work?" Revy smirked and melted into her seat, "This is the fuckin' life."

"How about you, Dutch?" Rock asked, extinguishing the little spat between Revy and Benny.

"I can't say I'm a big fan of ghost duty, but not bein' in the line of fire, and getting six figures to basically sit around hanging out with you three pains in the ass; I'm cool," Dutch replied. "What about you, Rock?"

Rock smiled as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto his seat, "I've got an amazing wife, an exciting job, and good friends. What more could I really ask for?"

"Sounds fair enough," Dutch replied with a smile.

"Have you spoken to Mr. Chang recently?" Rock asked Dutch, his eyes still closed and his head still back.

"Not for a few weeks," Dutch replied. "Now that things are settling down though, I imagine he'll be in touch."

-

"Stolichny's, right?" Mr. Chang asked over a phone. Seated at an ornate desk in his new office in Hong Kong, the new head of the Hong Kong Triad added notes to an already lengthy list and continued his conversation, "So it was her _own_ people? Jesus fuckin' Christ."

He paused as the other party spoke, and then replied, "Understood. I've got just the crew for it." He laughed at the other party's comment and again replied, "If I know her, Balalaika will fight this kicking and screaming. Unfortunately, she's not in much of a position to be making deals or barking orders…Well of course she's going to be pissed, but she's not stupid; she knows exactly where she stands, and if I know the Kapitan, she's spent the last 360 days dreaming of payback."

Again he paused as the other party spoke, "You got it." Chang lit a cigarette as he answered a question with another, "What do I care? Let's just say…" He exhaled a mouthful of smoke and finished his thought, "…I owe her one…I'll be in touch."

Chang hung up and clicked a button on his phone, "Get me Baker."

-

Eight hours after they'd left Miami, the Lagoon Company landed in Heathrow. They quickly disembarked and funneled into a waiting limousine. Once they were loaded up, their driver quickly took off towards the US embassy in London. Within minutes of leaving the airport, the limo pulled into a parking garage in Grosvenor Square. They exited the car and Dutch walked around to the driver. The driver rolled down his window and handed Dutch two sets of room keys, "Rooms 364, and 385."

"Thank you, Langley," Dutch said to himself; grateful for not having to spend the night next door to Rock and Revy.

"Lieutenant Baker will be in touch, I was told to ask that the four of you remain in room 385 until he's spoken to you," The driver added.

"Any idea when the fuck that's gonna happen?" Revy asked.

The driver checked his watch and replied, "Within the hour Madame. If you require anything, the rooms are budgeted to 5000 pounds and our number is in with the room information."

"Fuckin'-A," Revy exclaimed with a smile. She adjusted her grip on her bag, and swiped a key from Dutch as she addressed her husband, "C'mon, Rock; the mini-bar is calling me."

Rock and Revy headed to the elevators as Dutch sent the driver off, "Langley has your back, right?"

"Quite right," The driver replied with a smile.

Dutch patted the roof of the limo and the car proceeded to exit the garage. The boss turned towards the elevator to see Rock and Revy bouncing around like a couple of high-school students on spring break. He lit a cigarette and passed the pack to Benny, "To be young again, Benny boy."

"It's a beautiful thing," Benny replied as he lit his cigarette and took a drag.

-

The phone in room 385 rang as Dutch opened the door. The crew entered and the boss dropped his bag beside the bed before picking up the phone.

"Dutch," he answered.

"_I trust you four had a Good flight?"_ Baker asked.

Dutch clicked the speakerphone on as he replied, "Wasn't too bad."

"_By my watch, you've got approximately 31 hours till game time, that means you've got roughly 28 hours to sort out your strategy," _Baker replied._ "The embassy is expecting you."_

Revy walked to the window and carefully split the blinds as she spoke, "We're right across the street, Langley."

"_Goddammit, Rebecca! The name is Baker!"_

The Lagoon Company struggled to contain their laughter as Revy finished her taunting, "Yeah, whatever." She walked towards Rock, picked her bag off the bed and grabbed her husband by his tie, "Let's go, Rock. I've still got sand in my fuckin' hair."

As Revy and Rock headed to their room, again Baker shouted, _"Rebecca--"_

"She's gone," Dutch interrupted.

"_Dammit! That girl is going to drive me to drink," _Baker replied.

"Maybe, but if there's a gun on this planet who can take care of all your problems, it's Revy," Dutch replied.

"_I hope you're right, Dutch,"_ Baker replied. _"That building is full of our people."_

"We hear you, Lieutenant," Dutch replied. "We'll figure this shit out and take care of it neatly and quietly, alright?"

"_Good luck, gentlemen,"_ Baker replied before hanging up.

Dutch dropped the receiver back onto the base unit and looked up to Benny, "Get your gear set up, Benny boy. I'd like to take a closer look at the blueprints for that building, in particular the main entrance and lobby. I want to see what they're gonna see when they walk in."

"What if they don't come in through the front doors?" Benny asked.

"Have a little faith, Benny boy," Dutch replied. "I got a good feeling about this."

-

Rock forced Revy up against the wall of their shower and slammed his lips to hers. While her tank top was long gone, her bikini top was still present, though merely hung around her neck at this point. Rock's shirt was also nowhere to be found, and as their tongues danced around one another, their hands got to work on each other's lower halves. The bottom of Revy's bikini was quickly thrown over the shower curtain, as were Rock's pants and boxers.

A year and a half after they had first found comfort in one another, the experience was no less surreal, and even more passionate. Rock lifted one of her legs and Revy reached down to him, guiding him towards her. Wasting no time, Rock delicately merged their bodies bringing about a pleasure filled sigh of relief from Revy. As with most of their on-the-clock sexual encounters, Rock quickly took a decent pace as he worked his way into her. Instantly reacting to his rapid motions, Revy's gasps quickly escalated to screams. While Rock thoroughly enjoyed the sound of his wife screaming in ecstasy, their neighbors probably didn't.

Revy's body tightened around him as Rock pressed his lips to hers, silencing her shrieks. His grip on her tightened as he reached the end of his rope.

"Come on," Revy begged of her husband.

With a few final motions, Rock brought this round to a close with an accompanying shriek from Revy. He leaned to her, delicately pressed his lips to hers, and they remained joined at the hips for a moment, simply enjoying the taste and comfort of each other. Rock pulled away from her and as they had so long ago, they simply stared into each other's eyes.

"Every bit as fun as it was the first time," Revy commented between gasps for breath.

"I think it's better now," Rock replied.

"How do you figure that?"

Rock shifted his body slightly bringing Revy's eyes to roll up, and her head to fall back against the wall of the shower. He smiled as he replied, "I know what works now."

"Still the easiest call I've ever had to make," Revy replied with a satisfied smile.

Rock smiled and placed another kiss on her lips. He withdrew himself from his wife, and lowered her still quivering leg to the base of the shower. They finally proceeded to actually take their showers.

A few minutes later, Rock walked out of the bathroom, once again wearing a pair of jeans, and towel drying his hair. A knock at the door brought him to retrieve the 1911 from his bag and check the peephole. He decocked the gun and opened the door revealing Dutch and Benny.

"You two done already?" Dutch nonchalantly asked.

Rock blushed slightly as he replied, "10 rooms away and you still heard, huh?"

Dutch and Benny entered Rock and Revy's room as Dutch replied, "Like you were right outside the fuckin' door. I gotta talk to Baker about putting us on different floors from now on."

"That Dutch and Benny, Rock?" Revy asked as she emerged from the bathroom. Dutch and Benny's jaws dropped slightly at the sight of her, Rock simply smiled. Revy wore a pair of multi-pocket, knee-cut black khakis, and a full-length tank top as opposed to her typical half-top. Revy's body could turn any article of clothing into a masterpiece, and her version of combat attire was no exception.

"This gig looks pretty good on you, girl," Dutch commented.

Revy looked down to her top, and her hands passed over her body in insecurity, before she innocently asked, "It doesn't make me look fat, does it?"

Her husband and her friends shared a laugh at her expense, before Dutch went over the multiple contingencies he and Benny had planned.

-

An hour later, a combat-attired Lagoon Company ascended the basement access of the US embassy. As they walked through the corridors, they each took notice of the various fixtures about the halls before finally coming to a security check. The guards behind the desk indiscreetly slipped their hands to the firearms fixed beneath it. Dutch raised his ID tags into view of the guard at the window and introduced himself, "Lagoon Company. Unit code; Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo."

The guard looked at Dutch with a smile that told of his disbelief, and phoned another station, "Yeah this is Kevin downstairs, are we expecting anyone?"

The guard's expression quickly went from one of confidence, to one of mistaken assumption, "I see." He hung up the phone and pointed around the corner of his office, "Through that door, and up one more flight of stairs. Colonel Miller is expecting you."

"Thank you," Dutch politely replied.

"Who the hell are they?" The security guards quietly asked one another. Unfortunately for them, their words were just loud enough for Revy to hear, bringing her to halt in her tracks.

She turned to the guard, drew her cutlass and pointed it to her own temple with a smile on her face, "We're the things that go bump in the night." She squeezed the trigger on an empty chamber and finished her teasing, "Bang."

The guards flinched as the hammer clicked, and Revy smiled as she spun her cutlass back into its holster. The crew ascended the next flight of stairs and Dutch asked from the front of the group, "Was that really necessary, Revy?"

At the back of the group, Revy chuckled as she replied, "I love watchin' these peons fuckin' piss themselves. To think, these are the fuckin' assholes who are supposed to be guarding this place; what a fuckin' joke."


	26. We're in This Together III

The main lobby of the embassy was a large expanse. A second level surrounded the first, with grand staircase access from both sides of the room. The Lagoon Company walked through the lobby, once again garnering the attention of everyone around them. While the sight of military personnel wasn't entirely uncommon, the four would-be civilians, armed to the teeth were quite out of the ordinary. They approached a man wearing military garb, not entirely dissimilar from Lieutenant Baker. Quickly eyeing up the numerous medallions that adorned his coat, Dutch extended his hand and greeted him, "Good afternoon, Colonel."

Colonel Miller was an older man, his appearance carved by war. Bruised and scarred skin on his face, a healthy limp; this man had certainly seen his share of field time. He lacked a smile as he returned Dutch's kindness with a course tone, "You must be Dutch…" Dutch nodded as their hands fell to their sides, and the Colonel continued, "…and this must be your crew; The Lagoon Company, right?"

"That's right," Dutch replied. He raised his hand pointing towards Benny with his thumb, "This here's Benny…" he raised his hand behind him, again pointing with his thumb, "…and this is Rock and Revy."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," Colonel Miller replied. "You've all been briefed of the situation so I'll get right to it. You're here because Lieutenant Baker believes you can diffuse this situation. He also tells me you work better on your own, so go ahead and make yourselves at home." Behind him, two men wearing black suits and earpieces approached the Colonel, "These are Agents Wilkinson, and Schaller. If you need anything, they'll be in the lobby at all times."

The Colonel offered Dutch a nod and headed off to do whatever it was he did. Dutch pointed at one of the Agents and asked, "Schaller, right?"

"Yes sir," Agent Schaller replied.

Dutch again pointed behind him at Rock and Revy, "These two are my guns. I want them to know every way in, and out of this room. Any way these assholes might get in, I need them to know about it. Anything they need, it's just a friendly suggestion, but I'd get it for them."

"Yes sir," Schaller replied, and escorted Rock and Revy around the room.

"Wilkinson?" Dutch asked.

"Sir," Agent Wilkinson replied.

Dutch placed a hand on Benny's shoulder and addressed the agent, "This here is Benny; my tech wizard. I'd like you to take the both of us to the security office. Show Benny around the surveillance equipment, and I'm gonna need to speak with the head of security."

"Yes sir," Wilkinson replied.

-

Agent Schaller led Rock and Revy around the back halls and service tunnels that surrounded the second floor of the lobby. Revy and Rock made mental notes of the locations and looked around for angles, occasionally engaging in discussion of what weapon could be used where.

As Rock peered through a ventilation duct, he called to Revy, "I've got a clear shot to the main entrance."

Revy walked over to him and checked his view. She smiled as she replied, "Fuckin' perfect."

"And do you see what I see?" Rock asked as his view shifted to the other end of the lobby.

Revy's eyes locked on another vent on the opposite end of the room. She smiled as she replied, "Good boy, Rocky baby. We're gonna need to be quick about this."

"Sniping still only works if they're not using dead-men's switches," Rock replied.

"That's on Dutch and Benny. We're just the shooters," Revy replied.

"Do you two do this often?" Agent Schaller asked.

Without turning away from their view of the lobby, Rock replied, "For about a year now."

"Any failures?"

They both turned to face the agent, and Revy asked, not entirely angry with his question, "Something on your mind?"

"I've got a wife and two kids back home," Schaller replied. "I'd like to see them tomorrow."

"You're staring at a husband and wife, dipshit," Revy sneered. "Neither of us are plannin' on fuckin' dying in here."

"Glad to hear it," Schaller replied.

-

Benny knelt next to a tower of computer equipment, a small laptop on his knees and a single cable running from the tower into the back of it. Just a few feet away, Dutch flipped through pages of technical drawings of the building.

"How's it going, Benny boy?"

"It's going," Benny replied. "This place is pretty well engineered in terms of security; still, they don't have much in the way of gear."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well it looks like there's only two easy ways in."

"Basement and front door," Dutch replied as his finger tapped the locations on the schematics.

"The takedown hinges on their triggers. If we can get x-ray panels on both entrances, I should be able to get a look at the triggers in just a few seconds," Benny replied.

Dutch finally looked over to Benny, "Do we have shit like that?"

"SWAT teams, bomb squads, even DEA use portable x-ray technology," Benny replied as he typed. His ring finger struck the 'enter' key in finality and he finished his thought, "I put in a request to the lab. See what they can come up with."

Dutch smiled, "Nice work, Benny boy."

"So, what do we plan to do if they _are_ using open-fire triggers?"

"I'm thinking," Dutch replied as he continued to examine the plans.

-

Several hours later, Dutch and Benny returned to the main lobby, to find Rock and Revy in a corner of the room smoking cigarettes. Revy again snuffed hers between her fingers while Rock put his out on his shoe.

"Well?" Revy asked.

"I've got a request in for some x-ray technology. See if we can get a look at those triggers before we make a move," Benny replied.

"And if we get a worst case scenario and they just walk in and detonate?" Rock asked.

Dutch lit himself a cigarette and took a drag before replying, "Well that would suck, but I doubt it. I think we're putting a little too much thought into this. Guys like this; they're already prepared to die. The only thing they're concerned with is scaring the shit out of a few people before they blow themselves to pieces," Dutch exhaled the smoke that filled his lungs. "All this talk of dead-men's switches, it's good we're taking precautions, but we're giving these motherfuckers too much credit."

"If that's case, I doubt they're going to wait very long before they set off those charges," Benny replied.

"Also true," Dutch replied. "You two find look out points?" Rock and Revy nodded in reply and Dutch continued, "My suggestion; we come back early tomorrow. You two get in position, we'll keep lookout around the building. When we see'em coming, we'll radio you with how many. Once they're all through the door; fire when ready. Once you take your first shot, I'm guessing you'll have about two seconds to put'em all down."

"Not a problem," Revy replied.

Colonel Miller hobbled his way over to the Lagoon Company and asked, "How're the four of you making out?"

They turned to face the Colonel and Dutch replied, "I think we're done here. We'll be back tomorrow, bright and early."

Miller checked his watch and replied, "26 hours left."

"Take it easy Colonel," Dutch reassured with a smile. "The weekend is supposed to be nice, and I'm plannin' on fishin'."

-

Later that night, Rock and Revy lay in the oversized bed of their hotel room. As per their usual, the Lagoon Company's resident rabbits were covered by a thin sheet of bedding, relishing in a post-coital smoke.

"Big day tomorrow," Rock stated breaking the silence.

"Won't be a problem," Revy replied. She took a drag and looked over to her husband. Taking notice of the mild distress on his face, she turned her gaze back to the ceiling and asked, "You alright?"

"Do you ever feel like this was a mistake, Revy?"

She exhaled a mouthful of smoke as she replied, "You remember the talk we had after I got shot? That if we chose a normal life, we'd both become slaves?"

"I remember," Rock replied.

"This is as close as we're ever going to get to that simple fuckin' life. We live like a King and Queen, Rock. We can do whatever the fuck we want, whenever we want--"

"But we're still slaves," Rock interrupted, finishing her sentence.

Revy turned to face him with a smile, "Bingo. For the next four years, we're Uncle Sam's whores. He says suck; we swallow."

Rock chuckled slightly at Revy's comment before replying, "I don't think it's _that_ bad."

"Were you at the fuckin' beach this morning?" Revy asked. "Your phone rang and we were at the office a half-hour later."

"You didn't really seem to mind all that much."

Revy turned back to face the ceiling, "Don't miss the point, Rock. What we do now, what we did in Roanapur; it's the same fucking job. Laying on that dock, watching you struggle to bring me back…" Rock's face paled as she spoke. He had dreamt of that moment, but never put thought into what it was like for her, and Revy continued, "…I knew right then and there, that if I lived, I wanted out." Her head rolled to the side to face him, and again she smiled, "I fuckin' love your dumb ass, Rock. I owe you my life and I want to live long enough to give it to you."

Rock's eyes instantly welled up at her outpouring of emotion. Revy slipped her cigarette into her lips and rolled onto her side. She reached to Rock's face and gently wiped his tears from his cheeks, "Guess you finally fuckin' house-broke me, huh?"

Rock laughed slightly through his cheerful cry, "I won't tell anyone." Revy took her cigarette into her fingers and placed a kiss on her husband's lips. As she pulled away from him, again he spoke, "Love you, Revy."

-

24 hours later, Dutch and Benny watched on from their hotel room as a black, unmarked van pulled up in front of the US embassy. Dutch raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes and pressed a finger to his earpiece, "Head's up you two, I think our guests have arrived."

From his position in the service tunnel, Rock quietly asked, "How many?"

On her side, Revy listened in on Rock and Dutch's conversation, _"Can't tell yet, Rock. You two setup?"_

Rock adjusted his grip on his suppressed M110 and lined up his sights, "I'm good. Revy?"

Revy pulled the slide on the very same semi-automatic rifle Rock had chosen for this task, and replied, "Fuckin'-A."

Men stepped out of the van and Dutch counted them aloud, "1, 2, 3…Looks like it's gonna be 5 guys, just as Baker's boys planned."

"Is Miller setup to take the van?" Revy asked.

"Soon as you secure the hall," Dutch replied.

Rock adjusted his sighting as a man entered the lobby, "I've got the first one coming in. What do you see, Benny?"

Benny's fingers danced over his keyboard, an x-ray of the first man displayed on his screen, "Contestant number one is clean."

Revy adjusted her aim, taking the next man to enter into her sights, "And contestant number two?

Again Benny made several inputs on his keyboard. The group seemed to share a collective hiatus of breath as they awaited Benny's response. As the image came into focus, Benny smiled, "Got it. He's wired, but the trigger's push button."

A sigh of relief passed down through the group and Dutch pressed his finger to his ear, "You both owe me 20 bucks."

"Fucking hell," Revy and Rock replied in unison.

"Soon as we verify they're all in; take'em down," Dutch replied.

The rest of the men followed bringing Rock to comment, "And here they come."

"All clear out here," Dutch commented. "Miller and his boys are ready to take the van whenever you're ready."

"Alright, Rock," Revy said over Rock's earpiece. "I've got the three in the back, you take the two in front."

"Whenever you're ready," Rock replied.

Revy took a deep breath, and across the hall Rock did the same. "Hold it," Revy said, fully aware that Rock would have done the same as her. "Ready…"

One of the men held up his detonator and shouted, "Now! You will all--"

The numerous individuals that roamed the halls of the embassy in constant fear of moments like this immediately screamed in fear. Not a second later, Revy shouted, "…Now!"

In the blink of an eye, they each fired two shots. Rock took out his two targets, while Revy took out two of hers. In the time it took his heart to beat, Rock noticed Revy had saved their leader for last and decided to take one more shot. Their 7.62s pierced his skull simultaneously, dropping him to the ground, the detonator landing safely beside him.

Revy quickly pressed a finger to her ear, "Lobby's secure, Dutch. Tell Miller to take the van."

Dutch and Benny watched on as Colonel Miller and his men seized the van. They smiled and without looking at each other, bumped fists.

"You got a smoke, Benny boy?" Dutch asked.

In her tunnel, Revy smiled as she asked, "Didn't think I'd make the shot, Rock?"

Rock lit himself a cigarette as he replied, "I knew you'd make it, but why should you get to have all the fun?" Revy laughed in his ear and he began to dismantle his rifle, "See you down there, Revy."


	27. We're in This Together IV

In the lobby of the embassy, Revy and Rock stood alongside Colonel Miller as the last of the bodies was zipped up. The Colonel's men had cleared the lobby of civilians within seconds of the shooting, and the area was cordoned off inside and out. Dutch and Benny strolled in through the front doors and Dutch called, "How'd we do, Colonel?"

Miller finally managed to muster up a smile as he replied, "There were two men in the van that we've taken into custody, and these two…" he turned to face Rock and Revy, "…took excellent care of business in here." He extended his hand to Dutch, who accepted it in a solid shake, "Fine work, Dutch. Lieutenant Baker was right about your crew."

Dutch smiled, "You're welcome Colonel." The boss looked to Rock and Revy and asked, "You two ready to go?" They nodded in reply and proceeded to the front doors with Benny, as Dutch said goodbye for everyone, "It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise," the Colonel replied. "You and your crew have a safe flight."

-

Outside the embassy, Dutch passed around a pack of cigarettes. They all lit up and shared in a moment of comfortable silence. Over the past year of performing errands for the US government, this had become tradition.

The crew began the short walk back to their hotel and Dutch asked, "What do you say, folks? Hotel bar?"

"Do I have time for a shower?" Revy asked as she exhaled a mouthful of smoke.

"Shower and a quickie, or just a shower?" Dutch asked as he checked his watch.

"Just a shower," Rock replied with a smile for Dutch, and a wink for Revy.

Dutch smiled, "I think so." They crossed into the hotel lobby and parted ways, "Meet you two down here in a bit."

"Sure thing, Dutchy," Revy replied.

Rock and Revy stepped into the elevator alone. Revy innocently asked, "So that wink back there, we are having victory sex, right?"

Rock smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife, "Of course."

-

At the Federal office in Miami, Lieutenant Baker was on a phone call, "I see…and for how long now?"

He paused as he listened to the other party, "And this came from Eda?" Again he paused as the person on the other line explained various details of a situation that clearly concerned Roanapur, "Jesus Christ, I can't believe it…Yolanda and Rico?…Thank God…"

Again he briefly paused before replying to the other party, "This has turned into a goddamned circus, Chang. We gave Balalaika all the rope in the world. We trusted her to keep things in check, and now we've all but lost Roanapur…" Baker sighed and again replied, "…I understand. The two of you did a fantastic job keeping things in check, though I suppose it was only a matter of time before things eventually boiled over. I just never expected it to be at the hands of her own people."

At his office in Hong Kong, Boss Chang replied, "Me neither. It's a fucking mess, and unless you want to lose Roanapur altogether, we need to take action now."

"_These men won't go down without a fight, Chang. I have no desire to turn this into a full-scale war,"_ Baker replied.

"I'm afraid it's too late for damage control," Chang replied. "The only thing that will put her back in control of Roanapur is blood. She's earned the loyalty of Moscow, but it's not enough."

"_What are you suggesting?"_ Baker asked.

"We give her Lagoon, the Church and the intel they've gathered, and anything else she needs to go into Roanapur and clean house," Chang replied.

"_Do you really think she'll go for that?"_ Baker asked.

Chang exhaled a mouthful of smoke as he replied, "She's going to be fucking furious. But the prospect of going back to Roanapur, taking back what was hers; she'll fold."

-

In the lounge of their hotel, the Lagoon Company sat at a small round table enjoying a drink. All of their typical garb present, Dutch sat beside Benny, Revy beside Rock. Revy sat with her legs crossed, a glass of Bacardi in her hand, her eyes closed and her head wobbling back and forth as she fought off sleep.

The crew watched her with amused looks on their faces. At the sight of her head snapping back as she struggled to remain awake, Dutch commented, "You two really don't get much sleep, do you?"

Rock smiled slightly at Dutch's inference, "To be honest, Dutch; a lot of times, we just spend the night talking."

"Is that what the kids call it nowadays?" Benny asked with a smile.

"No, seriously," Rock replied. "I've known the three of you for what, almost four years now? I still don't even know either of your last names."

Dutch and Benny laughed out loud, though their laughter didn't stir Revy in the least as she continued to lose her battle with the sandman.

"The three of you have always been so guarded and I never wanted to pry," Rock replied. "But Revy and I…" He searched for the right words, "…we're going to spend our lives together. I want to…I _need_ to know more about her, and so every night, she fills in another piece of the puzzle."

While he was happy for the both of them, Dutch knew Revy's life story couldn't be an easy one to swallow, "How's that going?"

Rock sighed, "It's going." He looked over to Revy as he continued, "A couple of nights ago, she broke down pretty badly. I woke up later that night and she was gone, so naturally, I got up to look for her. I found her in the kitchen pacing with her cutlass and mumbling to herself."

Dutch made a gun with his fingers and pointed it to his head, "Pacing with her cutlass?"

"No, nothing like that," Rock replied. "Just walking around, like a little girl lost in the woods. Then again…" Again he took her into his view and continued, "…I suppose that's exactly what she is."

"Rock--"

Dutch began, only for Rock to interrupt him with a slight smile, "It's alright, Dutch." Again he turned to face Revy, who had finally succumbed to sleep, "One of these days, she'll find her way out."

Dutch's phone rang and he reached into his pocket to retrieve and answer it, "Dutch…Lieutenant Baker…"

The Lieutenant clearly wasn't giving Dutch time to speak as the boss sporadically replied, "Uh-huh…Reconnaissance?…Well we are just about there already…You got it." Dutch hung up his phone and addressed Rock and Benny's curious stares, "Looks like we've got our next assignment."

"What's going on?" Benny asked.

"Baker's been getting reports from his people in Moscow," Dutch replied. "Seems organized crime is getting _just_ out of hand. He asked us to go in, hit a few of the less than savory establishments and see what we can dig up."

"What's our story?" Rock asked.

"No story, Rock," Dutch replied. "We go in, have some drinks, maybe take a few pictures, shake a few hands; we'll be back in Miami by Thursday."

Rock smiled and knocked back the rest of his drink, "Maybe we'll run into some of Balalaika's old comrades."

"Far as I knew, the Kapitan didn't have many friends in'er homeland," Dutch replied as he knocked back the rest of his drink. "She was too tough for any of those cushy life, mob bosses." As he and Benny stood from their seats, Dutch asked, "Wake Revy up. We're on a flight to Moscow in two hours."

Rock nodded, and Dutch and Benny headed to their rooms to get packed. Rock leaned to his wife and gave her a gentle shake. Instantly she woke from her sleep and Rock asked, "Are you alright?"

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and replied, "Fucking hell." Taking notice that Dutch and Benny were gone, Revy asked, "Where the fuck are Dutch and Benny?"

"Lieutenant Baker called," Rock replied. "We're on a flight to Moscow in two hours."

"Moscow?" Revy asked, "What the fuck for?"

Rock helped her from her seat and explained the details as they headed to their room.

-

Aboard the flight to Moscow, the Lagoon Company sat in a row of seats, all of them facing a large screen on a wall in the cabin. On the screen, Lieutenant Baker laid out the details of their assignment, "The three men we'd like you to keep track of are each heading up syndicates within Moscow."

"Moscow isn't big enough for _two_ families, let alone three," Dutch commented.

"Precisely why things are getting out of hand, Dutch," Baker replied. "I've asked our European offices to compile dossiers on the men we'd like you to observe. Each of you should find a portfolio containing histories, and key details of each of them under your seats."

All but Revy reached for the folders at the same time, immediately bringing Baker to call her out, "Rebecca?"

"What?" Revy replied, just one step shy of falling asleep again.

Baker sighed as he addressed Rock, "You'll fill her in, Rokuro?"

Rock nodded and Baker explained, "For the rest of you, your targets are 'Alexi Petrova'…" The target's face appeared on the screen as Baker continued, "…'Vladimir Novikov'…" Again the target's face appeared, and Baker concluded the list, "…and 'Tasha Solovyov'. We've included common whereabouts of each of your targets. Rokuro and Rebecca?" Baker calmly called.

"Yeah?" Revy replied weakly.

"You are NOT to engage any of the targets, do I make myself clear?"

"Are you suggesting we go in unarmed?" Rock asked.

"I'm suggesting the both of you keep your guns holstered," Baker replied. "I don't want our presence to be known during these encounters and that means not drawing attention to yourselves."

"Yeah, yeah," Revy replied as she waved her hand in Baker's direction.

"Rokuro?"

"We'll be fine sir," Rock replied.

"Now, there are no time limits on any of this," Baker replied. "There will be a car waiting for you in Moscow, and we have nothing lined up for the four of you for the next two weeks. The sooner you get done, the sooner you can all come home. Be careful, be discreet; come back safe."

"Yes sir," Dutch replied for his crew.

The screen went blank and without opening her eyes, Revy asked, "So what the fuck is going on?"

-

An hour later, the flight landed in Moscow's Sheremetyevo International Airport. Completely unprepared for this trip, Revy looked out onto the snow covered surfaces that surrounded her and immediately spoke her thoughts, "What the fuck?!"

"Russia's a cold fuckin' place, Two-Hands," Dutch commented.

Rock strolled in from the cockpit and addressed Dutch, Benny and Revy, "Pilot says it's 18 degrees out there."

"Please tell me that's Celsius," Benny replied.

Rock simply shook his head 'no' bringing Revy to once again lose her temper, "What the fuck am I supposed to do?! I don't own enough fucking clothes to keep me warm in this shit!"

"Just sit tight, alright?" Rock asked of his wife, calming her slightly. "I'll run into the terminal and see if they have any coats for sale." Rock placed a kiss on her lips before heading off, "I'll be right back."

As Benny closed the cabin door behind him, Rock shouted, "Fuck, it's cold!"

"That boy sure cares about your well-being, Revy," Dutch commented.

"He's a pretty good guy," Revy replied with a smile as she watched her husband run through the light snow.

In just a few minutes, Rock returned with three heavy coats in his arms and one on his back. He dropped them onto the floor of the cabinet and gasped for breath, bringing Dutch to comment, "You didn't have to get'em for all of us, Rock."

As he caught his breath, Rock replied, "Believe me I did. It's fucking freezing out there."

In the interim of Rock getting the coats, Revy had slipped on a long-sleeve shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and a familiar multi-color skirt, still stained with both hers and Ginji's blood. Rock shook the mental image of a skewered Revy from his thoughts and handed her the coat he had picked out for her. She slipped the fur-lined coat over her holsters and zipped it up.

Dutch, Benny and Rock proceeded to do the same, though Rock couldn't help but laugh at his wife as she twisted the coat to see how it looked on her. Rock zipped his coat and asked, "Well, how do we look?"

"Like a couple of fuckin' Eskimos," Dutch replied. "Let's get this show on the road."


	28. We're in This Together V

The crew exited the plane and headed towards the SUV Baker had sent for them. Slamming the door behind her, Revy barked, "I officially hate this fucking country more than Japan, Rock."

Her husband chuckled slightly and Dutch called to the driver, "We're in, let's go."

The four-wheel drive headed off towards the ghettos of Moscow, its occupants silent at the scene around them. Dutch noticed the dumbfounded looks his crew wore and commented, "None of you have ever been here, huh?"

"Have you?" Rock asked.

"I spent a little over a year here. It's an interesting place to say the least," Dutch replied as he lit a cigarette. "The way they do business here isn't really all that different from how the Italians, or the Columbians do it. They just sound a whole lot angrier."

The crew chuckled slightly, though Revy failed to even crack a smile. Rock took notice of his wife's solemn expression and asked, "You alright?"

"Something's off about this shit," Revy replied. "That prick Baker has people for this sort of shit; why the fuck did he need to send us?" She turned to Dutch and asked, "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Nope," Dutch replied simply. "What's on your mind, Revy?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but I can smell it." One at a time, Revy drew her cutlass from beneath her coat and racked them before putting them back.

"Revy--"

"I heard what he said, Dutch," Revy snapped back. "I won't fuckin' start anything, but I'm not getting caught unprepared."

"Just be cool, Revy," Dutch replied in a warning tone.

The snow let up as the SUV continued into Moscow, towards their first destination.

-

Several hours later at the Federal office in Miami, pictures, text data, and other information collected on the servers for processing. Lieutenant Baker walked around the office he and Lagoon had occupied a day earlier, as photos of their reconnaissance were displayed on the screen for him to view.

"You say she's at their last stop, Chang?" Baker asked aloud.

The speakerphone on the desk came to life with Mr. Chang's voice, "That's right. I doubt they'll exchange fire."

Baker rolled his eyes as he replied, "Very reassuring."

"Relax Lieutenant. I know these people a _bit_ better than you. You can have all the intel in the world and you'll never get inside their heads," Chang replied.

"Whatever you say," Baker replied. He checked his watch as he continued, "We've got about an hour before they arrive. I've got Tech. patching us into the security feeds at Stolichny's."

"Excellent," Chang replied.

-

Their work complete for the first two targets, the Lagoon Company arrived at their last stop; Stolichny's Bar. The location couldn't have been seedier, and the volume of the music within the Bar made it clearly audible outside.

"Fuckin' lovely," Revy remarked of the noise.

"You know what they say, Revy; if it's too loud, you're too old," Dutch commented.

"Go fuck yourself," Revy replied calmly, as she walked through the main entrance, Rock, Benny and Dutch following behind her.

The Bar and surrounding tables were mobbed, quickly bring Benny to yell over the music, "Well where the fuck are we supposed to sit?!"

Revy led them to an occupied, round booth for five. Considering her surroundings, she had no concerns as she drew her cutlass and politely ordered the two drunken lovebirds in the booth, "Fuck off."

The less-than surprised couple quickly took their drinks and a waitress approached the table. Looking like she'd rather be doing anything but waiting tables in this shithole, she asked with a heavy accent, "What you having?"

"Two beers, two Bacardis," Dutch replied.

As the waitress walked off, Revy's head perked up, turning from side-to-side as she observed the denizens of the bar. Now concerned as to whether or not she was suffering some form of anxiety related stress, Rock grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fuckin' fine!" Revy shouted over the noise. She turned back towards the crowds of people and finally, she caught a glimpse of the poltergeist that had her nerves on the highest of alerts; the silhouette of her long burgundy coat, golden hair and the trail of cigar smoke in her wake. "What the fuck?" Revy asked quietly.

"What?!" Rock shouted over the music.

She turned back to her husband and replied as she stood from the booth, "I'll be right back!"

"Is everything alright?!" Rock shouted in concern.

Revy leaned over and gave him a kiss in reply, before turning to follow the apparition. Rock watched on, just unsettled as his wife vanished into the crowd.

"Where'd she go?" Dutch asked.

"Not sure," Rock replied.

Revy pushed and shoved people out of her way until she ended up in a dead-end hallway; the men's room on her left, the ladies on her right. She retrieved her cutlass from her coat and took a breath before barging into the ladies room. At the sound of the door opening, Balalaika's coat floated along as she spun in place. Sizing her up, Revy's eyes widened as she observed Balalaika's face, a black patch covered her left eye. Having hesitated, Revy only acquired the Kapitan in her sights in time to stare down the barrel of her trusted Stechkin.

"Hey sis," Revy greeted, her body half-in and half-out of the rest room. Both of her hands steadily wrapped the grip of one of her cutlass.

"Two-Hands," Balalaika replied as cocked the hammer of her Stechkin. "Or should I say One-Hand?"

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" Revy asked with a hint of a smile.

"Casing," Balalaika replied.

"Yours or--"

From the men's room, Sergeant Boris added a third gun to the equation, interrupting as he pressed his Tokarev to Revy's temple, "Drop the gun, Rebecca."

"You first comrade," Rock replied as he drew his 1911 on Boris.

Revy's smile widened, a maniacal laugh beneath her tone as she spoke, "Now this is more like it, huh sis?"

Balalaika smiled, "I do feel…oh what is the word…" she flicked the fire-select switch to fully automatic and completed her thought, "…nostalgic?"

Finally at a loss for patience, Rock called to his wife, "Think we can move this out of the hall, Revy?"

The line of gunmen crept into the ladies room. They stood in silence for a few moments before the sound of a toilet flushing brought all four of them to draw their guns on a terror-stricken young woman. The woman dropped her things and fell back against the stall in fear and panic.

"You might want to leave now, young lady," Balalaika peacefully requested.

The four of them kept their guns on her as the woman ran from the bathroom. In an awkward and unspoken understanding, they holstered their weapons and Balalaika commented with a smile, "That was amusing."

"What are you doing here?" Rock asked.

"What?" Balalaika asked in shock, "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what, sis?" Revy asked.

Balalaika smiled as she replied, "This is going to take some time." She walked towards the door, passed Boris and Rock, "Follow me."

-

In a back room of the building, the noise level was surprisingly reduced. The Lagoon Company sat opposite Balalaika and Boris as the Kapitan explained just what had brought her back to her homeland.

Balalaika clipped and lit a cigar as she spoke, "Comrade Sergeant once mused that playing Mafia dulls the senses and kills the instincts; I knew he was undoubtedly correct, though I did nothing. To that end, I suppose it is ultimately my fault that I lost Roanapur."

"What?!" The Lagoon Company collectively exclaimed.

Balalaika wore a slight smile as she finished her thought, "To my own people no less."

"The Vysotoniki?" Dutch asked.

Balalaika inhaled deeply and held the burn as she replied, "Quite right, Dutch. As I'm sure you know, Hotel Moscow's operation in Roanapur was but one of many. Today I find myself running guns, drugs, and of course pornography from this shitty back room. It's not much more than a reason to wake up every morning; keeps the mind occupied."

"Wait a fuckin' minute," Revy barked as she stood from her seat. "That's it?! You got fucked over by your own people, and your just sitting here?!"

-

On a monitor in the Lieutenant Baker's office, Revy's outburst was clearly visible on screen. Instantly, Baker's speakerphone came to life with the sound of Boss Chang's voice, "What did I tell you?"

From his office, the head of the Hong Kong Triad also watched on as Revy screamed and shouted. He picked a separate phone from his desk and again addressed Baker, "I believe this is my cue."

-

The phone on Balalaika's desk rang beneath Revy's bantering and Boris reached to retrieve it, "Privyet?"

"What would you have seen me do, Two-Hands?" Balalaika asked as she stood from her seat.

"Sir?" Boris asked.

"Dah?" Balalaika asked as she turned to face her second in command.

Boris hung up the phone, putting it on speaker. Immediately Chang happily spoke, _"Friends!"_

"What the fuck?" Revy asked as everyone quickly placed the voice.

"_Language, Rebecca,"_ Chang replied.

"Chang," Balalaika spoke with a hint of joyous, malice in her tone.

"_Miss Balalaika,"_ Chang politely replied. _"How have you been?"_

Revy and Balalaika once again took their seats and the Kapitan replied, "Oh I'm fine. Please Chang, illuminate me; the exact moment I could have used your assistance most in Roanapur, what did I find? You'd run away to Hong Kong."

"_Come now. You know as well as I do, business has a way of being unfair," _Chang replied.

"Poshol ty na khuy," Balalaika replied with a smile.

"Fuck…" Rock muttered quietly. He knew exactly what she had said, and judging by his silence, so did Chang.

"I trusted you, Chang," Balalaika continued.

"_I am truly sorry,"_ Chang replied with an unheard of sincerity. His reply was laced with emotion, _"There is so much I wish I had the time to tell you, Inna…" _Balalaika's eye narrowed as Chang spoke, _"…but there never is enough time for people like us, is there?"_

"If you think--"

"_I fucked you one year ago,"_ Chang interrupted her, a subtle curiosity over the nature of his comment dangled in the room for a moment. _"Now, how would you like to get Roanapur back?"_

She smiled before slowly building her laughter into a loud roar. Finally she settled herself and asked through her laughter, "And just how do you plan to do that? You and I both know what happened that day, so please, educate me. "

Still feeling guilty, though growing impatient nonetheless, Chang replied, _"Let's just say I've got friends in the largest military available. You can have Lagoon…"_ The crew's eyes collectively narrowed as Chang continued, _"…anything you want or need, to go home to Roanapur and straighten out the mess we all left behind."_

"That's very touching, Chang," Balalaika replied. "But if it were that easy, I assure you, we wouldn't be having this conversation, baby."

For just a moment, Chang remembered why it wasn't too difficult for him to leave that life behind. Regardless, he pushed her comment aside and replied, _"And I assure you, I have three aces up my sleeve that have all been looking forward to this."_

"What the hell are you talking about, Chang my man?" Dutch asked.

"_Dutch, nice to hear from you again,"_ Chang replied happily. _"Surely you remember good old Yolanda from the rip-off Church?"_

"What the fuck does that old bag have to do with this?" Revy asked as she retrieved a cigarette.

"_You are going to ask before you light that cigarette, aren't you Rebecca?" _Chang asked.

Balalaika's eyes widened as she stood from her seat and barked, "Are you watching me, Chang?!"

* * *

_"Privyet" - Hello_

_"Poshol ty na khuy" - Go fuck yourself_

_I hope no one minds the first name I gave Balalaika. I've always loved that name, and I think it suits her nicely ;)_


	29. We're in This Together VI

"_You asked for enlightenment, so allow me to impart it; from the moment we first met, I've lived two lives," _Chang calmly spoke. _"Saint by day; monster by night. Just as I have people who report to me, I have people I must report to as well. In particular, one Uncle Sam."_

"What the hell is this, Chang?" Balalaika asked. She scanned the room in search of the camera Chang was using, "You've been watching me for what I can only imagine is a year now, lied to me from day one, abandoned me when I needed you most…" Again, stillness fell on the room at nature of Balalaika's comment, "…and now I'm supposed to trust you?"

"_If the tables were turned, Balalaika; I'd already be convinced," _Chang replied.

That cold smile she so often wore once again graced her lips as she spoke, "You're a fool."

"_Maybe," _Chang replied. _"But you have my word, this is real."_

Balalaika struggled to gather herself. Just the sight of the Kapitan in such obvious duress, was enough to stun the Lagoon Company to silence. They'd never witnessed her in such a state, perhaps even assuming that there wasn't enough left in her that was human enough for her to be capable of such emotions. Slowly she sat back down, and calmly spoke, "You've got sixty seconds."

"_Eda, Yolanda, even little Rico; they are all Uncle Sam's people," _Chang explained. The Lagoon Company again wore their surprise on their faces, while Balalaika merely sat there, her cigar hanging from her lips as Chang continued,_ "For the past year, they've been watching and keeping track of the Vysotoniki's operations. We know every move they make, when they make it, and who they send."_

Dutch lit a cigarette and took a deep drag as he finished Chang's thought for him, "Go in, wipe'em out one-by-one."

"_Precisely, Dutch,"_ Chang replied, eliciting smiles from Rock and Revy.

Balalaika laughed lightly as she replied, "You make it sound so easy, Chang. I almost find it insulting that you believe my men would be so easily dealt with."

"_And I believe you underestimate how much of their skills were the result of your leadership," _Chang replied._ "I assure you, they are not the same men you once commanded."_

Balalaika fell silent as she contemplated Chang's plan. She leaned forward on her desk and interlaced her fingers before replying, "Chang…" Again a brief silence as she searched for the right words, "…I do appreciate your offer, and I accept your apology, but I think--"

"_Inna,"_ Chang interrupted, once again stunning her to a narrow-eyed silence. _"Think about who you're lying to."_

A wide and dark smile formed on Balalaika's face and again she addressed Chang, "We mustn't go this long without speaking, ever again, baby."

Plans bounced from party to party; the Lagoon Company, Hotel Moscow, and the Hong Kong Triad, planning and scheming as one unit. A half-hour later, a simple plan was formed and Balalaika calmly spoke, "I must admit, this was not something I had seen coming, this morning." Balalaika smiled and stood from her seat. Sergeant Boris slipped her coat over her shoulders and she asked, "Are the four of you sure you want to do this?"

Rock looked to Revy who wore a subtle smile. He exhaled a mouthful of smoke as he replied, "As my wife would say, 'Fuckin'-A'."

"You know this is an idiot's plan, don't you Rock?" Balalaika asked as she reached the door.

"So is taking out a helicopter with a torpedo, but that worked," Dutch replied as he stood.

The Lagoon Company proceeded to the door, and Dutch held up his crew for a moment, "Benny boy, I want you gone for this."

"What?" Benny asked.

"You're the only one going in unarmed and--"

"And nothing, Dutch," Benny interrupted. "I'll stay as far back as you want, but I'm coming with you guys. I've got every inch of Roanapur mapped, I could tell any of you where to go to get away from anyone."

"Benny--"

Surprisingly tough in this moment, Benny again interrupted the boss, "This isn't a negotiation; I'm coming."

Dutch eventually smiled before placing a hand on Benny's shoulder, "You're a good man, Benny. A fuckin' idiot maybe, but a good man."

Benny smiled and Dutch asked Revy and Rock, "You two cool?"

Just before they had supposedly left Roanapur for good, Revy nearly died. While neither of them seemed particularly thrilled with the plan, Revy replied for the both of them, "We'll be fine, bossman." She turned towards the door and finished her thought, "If Chang and Balalaika have this shit sorted out as perfectly as it sounds, this oughta be a fuckin' walk in the park."

-

The flight to Roanapur was on schedule for a 3am landing. Balalaika and Boris sat in a corner of the Lagoon Company's private jet. While Boris had just fallen asleep, Balalaika remained wide-awake. On the opposite end of the plane, Benny was passed out cold, while Rock and Revy sat engaged in what appeared to be one of their late-night conversations. Dutch however nursed a glass of booze in one hand, and transported a glass in the other as he quietly approached Balalaika.

He took a seat opposite the Kapitan and extended the glass of alcohol to her, "Stoli neat, right?"

Balalaika laughed lightly to herself, "If Chang could see you now, Dutch."

"What's that?" Dutch replied as he crossed his legs.

"He used to go on for hours about your lack of hospitality," Balalaika replied as she swirled the glass. "How you never offered him a drink when he came to your offices."

"My mistake for forgetting I was supposed to be running a café," Dutch replied. Again Balalaika smiled while Dutch observed her looking more lost than he'd ever seen. She took a sip at first; followed by the rest of the glass he had poured her, bringing Dutch to ask, "Something on your mind?"

"I like you, Dutch; but it's going to take a lot more than one glass of Vodka to get me to have this conversation."

"Not interested in conversation. This is nothing more than me, asking you, how you're doing."

Balalaika smiled and handed the empty glass back to Dutch, "Go get some sleep, Dutch. It just might be your last chance for a good night's rest." Dutch stood, and as he walked away, Balalaika again spoke, "Thanks for the drink."

Dutch turned back with a smile, "You're quite welcome."

-

"Are you alright?" Rock asked his wife, in their quiet corner of the plane.

Speaking with Revy when Rock first met her was no easy task. Speaking with her now that they were a dyed-in-the-wool, married couple, was every bit as difficult. Where he used to struggle to get her to open up to him, now whenever her emotions boiled to the surface, the floodgates opened and she was an anxiety riddled mess. Now working on her 12th cigarette since they boarded the plane, her left hand shook slightly as it passed over the scar on her abdomen.

"Revy?" Rock asked.

"Huh?" Revy replied.

"Are you alright?"

She took a drag and replied, "I'm…" She searched for the right words as her body lightly shuddered, "…I just want to go home."

Rock's heart broke at her words. He would do everything he could to protect her once they landed, but he knew in Roanapur, bullets has their way of finding their targets, one way or another. He reached his arm around Revy and pulled her closer to him, her head eventually resting back on his shoulder, "We'll get through this, Revy. I promise."

-

Outside Bangkok International airport, Eda sat back on the fender of a limousine. Her nun's habit, bright pink sunglasses, and last but not least, her longslide Glock, present and accounted for. A large pink bubble emanated from her lips, slowing before it burst. She chewed the bubblegum back into her mouth and continued on chewing.

Opposite her, the doors to the terminal slipped apart and through walked Balalaika, Boris, and the Lagoon Company.

"Hey, Two-Hands!" Eda shouted.

Revy looked up at Eda, along with the rest of the group. It took a few moments for everyone to process Eda. She was just as they had remembered, though she was a completely different person. Not thinking of her actions for a second, Balalaika drew her Stechkin on the nun.

Eda didn't move or flinch as she stared down the barrel and asked, "Where's your army?"

Balalaika cocked the hammer of her weapon and replied simply, "En route."

Eda remained motionless and confident. Finally she broke the silence and tension, "If you want to shoot me, go ahead; but good luck getting out of here."

Lagoon remained alert, in preparation for whatever might come next as Balalaika spoke, "All those years I wondered why Chang was so intent on dealing with that so-called church of yours. The two of you had us all fooled, didn't you?"

Eda smiled proudly and asked, "So what's it gonna be? You wanna shoot me, or do you want your city back?"

Balalaika smiled slightly and decocked her Stechkin, "Lead the way, nun."

The group funneled onto the wrap-around bench seat in the limo. Eda lit a cigarette and laid out details of the Vysotoniki's operations within Roanapur.

"We've all seen a lot here…" Eda explained as she faced Balalaika, "…but the way they do things, it's different than anything you've done in the past."

"How so?" Rock asked.

Balalaika slowly turned to face Rock, her anger at him asking her question for her, written on her face. Immediately he apologized, "Sorry."

She turned back to face Eda, and again Eda explained, "They all seem to exhibit some form of post-traumatic stress disorder. Remember 'Rambo'?"

Revy was quick to nod, which brought Balalaika to ask, "Enlighten me, Rebecca."

"You've never seen 'Rambo'?" Revy asked. Balalaika shook her head 'no' and Revy explained, "A vet comes home and can't leave the war behind, so he brings it with him; turns a small town into a fuckin' warzone."

"And that was just one man," Eda added. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you just how many of your men led that little rebellion a year ago."

Balalaika's eye narrowed as she replied, "No you don't. So what's your plan, nun?"

Eda retrieved a sheet of paper from beneath her habit and handed it to Balalaika as she explained its contents, "A list of every stop their pickup boys make; when, how many they send, and what weapons we've made on them." As Balalaika perused the list, Eda continued, "They kill fifteen to twenty a day, Inna…" Again, the use of her name immediately brought her eye to meet Eda, as the nun continued, "…women and children like they're nothing."

"Save me your sob story, bitch," Balalaika coldly replied.

"Let's be clear about something, Mrs. Balalaika…" Eda drew her Glock on the Kapitan, which brought Boris to draw his Tokarev on Eda, "…I don't like you. If I had my way, I'd drop an army into their headquarters and clean this little town up the old fashion way. However, Chang is unfailingly insistent about giving Roanapur back to you." A twisted smile formed on Eda's lips as she continued, "I can only imagine the things you must have done to him, to get him this bent out of shape over you. Personally, I don't give a fuck how wonderful a lay you were…" The Lagoon Company wore their surprise on their faces, while Balalaika's eye narrowed as Eda finished her thought, "…if you want Roanapur back you _are_ going to play ball with us."

Eda snapped her gun upright, though Boris kept his trained on Eda. Confident in her control of the situation, Eda asked, "Wanna put that thing down, comrade?"

Boris' eyes narrowed on the nun as Balalaika calmly spoke, her instruction buried in her tone, "Sergeant."

Boris put his gun away just as the car slowed to a halt.


	30. We're in This Together VII

"Why are we stopping?" Rock asked as he looked onto Roanapur's all-to-familiar streets.

A vacant military jeep sat in front of the limo, and Eda smiled as she replied, "First stop, Romeo."

Revy's eyes narrowed as she addressed Eda's comment, "Some things never fuckin' change."

"Well if they aren't broken, Rebecca," Eda replied with a smile, receiving a nasty look from Revy. She drew her gun and asked her rival, "So what do you say?"

Revy looked to Balalaika, almost as if to request her permission, to which she received a slight nod. She drew her cutlasses and replied, "Lead the way."

Eda stepped from the car and Revy followed, only for Rock to grab her arm as he asked of her, "Be careful, please?"

Their eyes locked for just a moment, the concern and care for each other so clearly apparent. Finally Revy smiled as she replied, "I'll be fine. Just sit tight."

She leaned back to her husband and gave him a kiss before closing the door behind her. She held her cutlasses at her sides, and asked as they approached a hole-in-the-wall bar, "So how many are going to be in this fuckin' place?"

"Three," Eda replied.

"It's gonna take a long fuckin' time to take care of this shit, knocking off just three of these assholes at a time."

Eda smiled slightly, "Relax, Two-Hands. If Balalaika brings in enough of her people, Chang and I will take care of the rest; you'll be back on the beach this weekend."

Still uncomfortable with just how much Eda seemed to know of her new life, Revy kept her guard up around her old rival. The two gunslingers nonchalantly walked through the front door of the bar with perfect timing. Their three targets stood before the bar, dressed not in suits, but combat fatigues. Before any reaction could be ascertained from either the bartender, or the three soldiers, Revy and Eda fired two shots from each of their guns, ending them in an instant.

The bartender stood with his hands to the sky, horrified of the shooting he'd just witnessed. Eda and Revy holstered their guns and Eda ordered the little man, "Call Watsap. Tell him Eda said you need a clean up."

They turned and exited the bar without another word and within seconds, slipped back into the limo. As the car continued towards the church, Eda flipped her hood down and flicked her hair loose, "And that's all there is to it." She turned her attention to Balalaika, "They've taken on no new faces. The way you left them is how they remain; maybe even shy a few they killed off on their own."

While Balalaika kept her emotions in check for the most part, she couldn't hide her disappointment; like a mother that had failed her children. Boris quickly took notice as he addressed her, "You mustn't blame yourself, sir. We treated all of our own equally; some simply chose to keep fighting."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Balalaika replied. "But regardless of that fact, I failed to see what was right in front of me. I'll die before I let that happen again." She turned her attention to Eda and finished her thought, "This game the United States wishes me to take part it, tell me about it."

-

Revy, Rock, Dutch and Benny sat at a table on the chancel of the rip-off church. Multiple glasses of booze adorned the table and the Lagoon Company was well into Eda's stash; Revy in particular had made short work of one of the bottles. In the pews of the church, Yolanda and Eda, filled Balalaika and Boris in on the details.

"So it's nothing more than extortion your government wants?" Balalaika said calmly.

"In it's simplest form, yes," Yolanda replied as she sipped a cup of tea. "Where the criminals that once owned this town collected their quarter from the merchants in their territories, you will surrender yours to the US government."

"How much are we talking about, ladies?" Balalaika asked.

"250,000 dollars per year," Eda replied.

"A bargain for your city, and your freedom," Yolanda added.

Balalaika was the furthest thing from stupid. While she wasn't thrilled with the idea of paying for such privileges, being in sole control of Roanapur would easily triple her profits. She smiled slightly as she replied, "And that is all your country asks of me?"

"So long as you keep your voice down and don't take your wars outside the city, you're free to do as you like," Yolanda replied. "We do ask that you turn over any particularly dangerous sorts, though your hands will remain clean in our dealing with such types."

"And how would I know such types when I see them?" Balalaika replied as she took a drag from a cigar. "After all; I believe I am one of these so-called 'dangerous sorts' you mention, aren't I?"

"Indeed…" Yolanda replied, "…though yours is a different breed, Mrs. Balalaika; like Chang, you're a noble criminal. We are extending our trust to you, we hope you will do the same for us."

Balalaika played with the cigar in her left hand while she dwelled on Yolanda's offer. She had run the numbers dozens of times in her head during their conversation and knew this would without a doubt be the deal of a lifetime. Finally, she nodded in reply and Yolanda asked, "So we have a deal then?"

"We do," Balalaika replied as she exhaled a mouthful of smoke. "Now, I believe we have some business to take care of."

Eda smiled as she replied, "Finally."

"Dutch!" Balalaika called.

"Looks like that's our cue," Dutch said to his friends. "You three ready for this?"

Revy slammed her glass to the table, a healthy dose of liquid courage in her veins, "Fuckin'-A."

-

Just as the sun broke the horizon in Roanapur, van upon van of Balalaika's soldiers, as well as numerous CIA operatives quietly made their way through the city. Their occupants filtered into the various shops this morning, awaiting the arrival of their targets. When the time came, each struck their prey without fail. By the time the sun had completely crested the horizon, the Vysotoniki's had been halved, leaving but five dozen men, spread between their headquarters, and other establishments throughout Roanapur.

While Balalaika's soldiers and the CIA operatives took care of their remaining targets, a van carrying Eda, the Lagoon Company and Balalaika herself, made way towards the prize; the building in which Balalaika once commanded Hotel Moscow. Revy and Rock checked their guns before holstering them while Dutch pumped round after round into his shotgun. As the vehicle came to a halt in front of the building, Balalaika offered her colleagues a few words, "I woke this morning, prepared for another day in the real world. After one year of such a life, I must say I have no taste for it. We've all had our differences in the past, but today, I am forever in your debt."

The group shared a collective smile, and Revy finally broke the silence, "Oh, enough of this mushy bullshit. You guys fuckin' ready or what?!"

Balalaika smiled, "Let us begin."

Benny was left in the driver's seat, Balalaika in the back as the Lagoon Company and gun-toting nun dispersed onto the street and towards the building. Dutch gathered the group into a small huddle in an alley beside the building, and addressed everyone, "Revy, Rock; you two seem to make the biggest fuckin' messes, so you two take the front." Revy and Rock nodded bringing Dutch to turn to Eda, "You and me will go in through the back and we'll meet inside." Again he turned to Rock and Revy, "Just watch who you're shootin' at, got it?"

Revy raised her guns and a change poured over her like a wave; it was game time and no matter what, her and Rock were going to walk away from this one.

"Kill'em all," Revy quietly replied with voids in her eyes.

Dutch smiled slightly. It had been a while since he'd seen Revy this amped for a gunfight, "Good luck, you two."

The two groups headed off. On opposing sides of the main entrance, Revy looked to Rock who had finally drawn his 1911. Her eyes told of her thoughts, bringing Rock to smile as he replied in an effort to raise her spirits, "Paint the town red, right?"

Revy's solemn expression turned into a smile as she replied, "Ready, Rocky baby?"

Rock nodded and they simultaneously stepped around to face the front doors. They kicked the doors in and quickly sized up the battlefield. The main hall held roughly 10-15 soldiers. Revy smiled at the sight knowing full well what it meant. This was a hotel after all; surely the majority of their forces would be in actual rooms for the night. This meant a good portion of the gunfight would take place in tight hallways with no place to run.

"_Fish in a barrel," _She thought as her lips cracked into a smile of clenched teeth.

Within microseconds, Revy and Rock locked on their targets, splitting the room right down the middle; Revy on the right, Rock on the left. Rock led his typical attack of choice, taking cover and using fewer well-placed shots to eliminate his targets. Revy on the other hand flew around the room at blinding speed. Using any surface available to her, she sprung herself about, never leaving her body in place long enough to become a target.

"You alright, Rock?!" Revy shouted without turning her attention away from her shooting.

Rock squeezed off two rounds, both of which landed in his last target's chest, "Clear."

-

In the rear of the building, Dutch and Eda made way towards the main hall to meet up with Rock and Revy. When they arrived there, they found their colleagues already making their way upstairs. Dutch looked up to Revy as she shouted from the staircase, "What're you waiting for?!"

Dutch smiled, "That girl's gonna be the death'a me one day."

Eda's eyes widened as a group of soldiers filtered in through the front doors of the building, "Or they will."

Dutch and Eda ducked for cover as they began to take fire. "You alright?" Dutch asked.

Several bullets bit at the slim column she chose for cover as she shouted, "I'm fine."

The onslaught ended for a moment as the soldiers attempted to size up the intruders. In the blink of an eye, Dutch stood, took aim and fired off four rounds in quick succession. Eda quickly took her cue and rolled out from cover, taking out four of their attackers in the process. As they fell back into cover beside one another, they again took fire.

"Two on the left…" Eda said as she reloaded her Glock.

"…Three on the right," Dutch finished as he pumped additional rounds into his shotgun.

-

In the second floor hallway, Rock was forced to take on a Revy-like attack pattern, simply running and gunning as he and his wife plowed through waves upon waves of soldiers. As they ran through the halls, whenever a door cracked open, Revy simply kicked it back against whoever had opened it and dumped lead through the door.

The hallway clear, they ducked into a room and Revy pressed a finger to her earpiece, "You alright, Dutch?"

In the hall, Eda and Dutch finished up with the last round of their gunfight. Dutch raised a finger to his ear and replied, "On our way up. Benny-boy, you with us?"

In the van, Benny replied, "I'm here, Dutch."

"_Is she in position?"_ Dutch asked.

"On her way now," Benny replied. "How're the four of you doing?"

"Eda and I are done down here," Dutch replied. "Revy, Rock, where are you two?"

"Room 304," Rock replied.

"We'll be up in a minute," Dutch replied.

"Keep your eyes peeled for stragglers," Revy replied.


	31. We're in This Together VIII

Revy and Rock slipped into the bathroom of room 304 to reload their weapons while they waited for Dutch and Eda. As they hid in the room, the sound of several feet stomping through the hallway could be heard. Revy pressed her finger to her ear and quietly spoke, "Sounds like ten guys coming your way, Dutch."

"_No sweat," _the boss replied.

Revy returned to her weapons and as he so often had, Rock simply watched her. In seconds she had taken the slides off, checked for obstructions and reassembled the guns. She clicked the slide locks chambering a round in both guns and finally, she caught Rock staring at her.

"Would you knock that shit off," She said with red cheeks and a soft smile.

"Can't help it," Rock replied. "You make killing look damn sexy."

Revy smiled, though her expression quickly turned to a frown as she spoke, "Rock--"

The sound of footsteps at the door interrupted Revy and Rock's moment and brought them both to raise their guns.

"Revy?" Dutch asked quietly.

A sigh of relief passed over Revy and Rock, and they joined Eda and Dutch in the next room.

"Sis, you in position?" Revy asked with her finger to her ear.

On a rooftop, Boris lay beside Balalaika's rigid form, with a pair of binoculars centered on the Kapitan's old office. The stock of Balalaika's Dragunov was locked tight to her shoulder as she replied, "Ready when you are."

Dutch finished reloading his shotgun and pumped a round into the chamber as he replied, "Well this brings back memories, now doesn't it?"

Revy smiled, "Sure does, Dutchy."

"Shall we?" Eda asked as she racked her Glock.

"Let's go," Dutch replied.

They ascended the stair leading to the top floor of the hotel and came to a set of double-doors, leading to Balalaika's old office. Dutch and Eda pushed the doors open, revealing a locked and loaded Revy and Rock, staring down twelve men, each holding a single AK-74.

Dutch and Eda drew their weapons as well and at the center of the group, one of the men calmly spoke, "Surrender your weapons."

"Right," Revy mocked with a smile.

The man smiled in return as he replied, "You are outnumbered, three to one; surrender now, and we will make your deaths quick."

"You really aren't the brightest are you?" Rock asked, feeling an overwhelming sense of confidence.

Several of the men turned their attention explicitly to Rock which brought Revy to redirect her aim slightly as well.

"What's your name, kid?" Dutch asked.

The man smiled, "Who are you calling a kid, black man?"

"Always gotta be some racial shit," Dutch quietly mumbled to himself. "It ain't me asking friend."

Still, the soldiers' positions remained locked as the man replied, "How is Mrs. Balalaika? Still playing Mafia with Moscow?"

On the rooftop, Balalaika's eye narrowed as she listened in on the conversation.

"For someone who just lost damn near every last one of his men, you sure are a cocky son-of-a-bitch," Dutch replied.

"I have my shot, Dutch," Balalaika said over Dutch's earpiece. "Get him out of the line."

Dutch locked his eyes with the leader of the group and took a single step forward. In response to Dutch's movement, the soldiers' fingers collectively tensed on their triggers, and the leader stepped forward.

"So it's to be a--"

The man's words were interrupted as a single gunshot shattered the window and pierced six of the soldiers' skulls. Before any reaction could be taken, a sister shot rang out, eliminating the other five men. As the men collapsed to the ground, Revy and Rock fired one shot each blowing out both of the man's knees.

He screamed in pain as his obliterated knees slammed into the floor beneath him. His gun fell to the floor beside him as the group closed in.

"No man should die without a name, so how about it?" Dutch asked.

"Alexi Meidiev," the man replied.

Balalaika's eye narrowed at hearing the soldier's name, and she ordered, "One of you, give him your earpiece."

Rock knelt before Alexi and pulled his earpiece, holding it speaker up in his hand.

"Jealousy has never looked good on you, Alexi," Balalaika said.

"You were supposed to be mine," Alexi replied.

"And you should have known better than to imagine me your property," Balalaika replied. "Goodbye, comrade."

Mere inches away from him, Rock didn't flinch as a final shot of Balalaika's Dragunov ripped through Alexi's brain. As his body fell to the ground, Revy decocked her guns, as did Rock. On the rooftop, Balalaika removed the magazine and pulled the bolt of her rifle, ejecting the unfired cartridge.

"Benny?" Dutch asked with a finger to his ear.

"_Yeah, Dutch?"_ Benny replied.

"Get a hold of Mr. Chang. Hotel Moscow is back in business," Dutch replied.

Eda and the Lagoon Company came out onto the street outside the hotel to find Balalaika's soldiers waiting, their guns still at the ready. Within seconds, Balalaika emerged from the building opposite the hotel with her rifle draped over her shoulder. There was a brief silence as they all took in the moment. Within five hours of being back in Thailand, all of the traitors had been eliminated, and once again, Roanapur would receive proper representation from Moscow.

"Comrades!" She shouted sternly, breaking the silence. Her smile eventually overtook her as she finished her thought quietly, "Welcome home."

Hotel Moscow cheered at their relatively simple victory, and as he watched on, Dutch addressed his friends, "Looks like our work here is done."

"About fuckin' time," Revy barked as she holstered her guns.

"Do you think we should say something before we go?" Rock asked as he watched the men celebrating in the streets.

"We'll find our way back here before we head home," Dutch replied. "So what do you say, folks? Yellow Flag?"

"You're my new best friend, Dutch," Revy replied.

Rock put his arm around Revy, and the crew collectively shared a laugh as they loaded into the van, and headed to the Yellow Flag.

-

The Lagoon Company's favorite was empty this early in the morning; though nonetheless, open for business. Bao stood behind the bar, wiping down glasses. He didn't turn as the doors opened and closed, though the sound of a familiar voice broke the silence and grabbed his attention.

"Hey fuck-ass, get me a drink!" Revy barked.

Bao finally turned and took the Lagoon Company into view. While he smiled for a brief second at seeing some old friends, he immediately remembered just how big a pain in the ass Revy could be, "REVY! If you came here to start shit this early in the morning--"

"Relax old friend," Dutch interrupted as the group took a seat at the bar. "We're just here for a drink."

"Glad to hear it," Bao replied as he poured their usual drinks.

Rock placed his arm around his wife as they awaited their drinks, "You alright?"

She smiled and turned to face him, "I'm good." She looked down to the end of the bar, then to the other end, "Hey…"

"What's up?" Rock asked inquisitively.

"These are the same seats we were in that night," Revy replied.

Rock took a look around the bar as he replied, "You remember where we were sitting?"

Revy smiled slightly in embarrassment as she replied, her face leaning closer to Rock's, "What was it, 'I'm taking what I can since I've got the fucking chance'?"

Their lips met and Rock chuckled as he replied, "I think that's about right."

Feeling quite good, considering the events of the morning, Revy peered into Rock's eyes as she bit her lip. Rock stood from his seat and took Revy by the hand. As they walked, Dutch immediately asked, "Where you two off to?"

"Oh shit," Benny said as they turned the corner towards the bathrooms.

"Are they--"

Dutch interrupted Bao, "Of course they are."

-

Rock buried his face in Revy's neck as her hands snaked their way into his pants. He slipped one of his arms from behind her, around and beneath her tank top. They both let out a subtle groan, as their hands tortured each other's bodies. Revy withdrew one of her hands from Rock's pants to lock the door, while his hands got to work on her shorts. She pulled his shirt and holster over his shoulders as her shorts fell to the floor, and he returned the favor, slipping her tank top and holsters off of her, knocking her hair loose in the process. Rock's fingers crept their way into her and Revy's head fell away from Rock's as she struggled to remain on her feet as he tormented her.

Finally she gained a hold of herself and undid Rock's belt, dropping his pants to the floor. Just as she had done months ago, Revy hopped up and wrapped her legs around him. Again their lips met and carefully, Rock merged their bodies. His hands locked behind her to hold her and he delicately leaned her back against the door. Joined at the hips, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Rock observed her body as she leaned back against the door, always failing to be anything but amazed at the sight of her astounding curves.

"Well, Rock?" Revy asked with a wide smile.

Rock smiled as the few bits he could actually rememberof their first time together, replayed in his head. She had somehow remembered her lines, and now Rock knew it was his turn to get things right. He took a slow and steady pace, immediately bringing his wife's body to tighten around him. While a part of him wanted to savor this moment, he knew Revy was looking for something a bit more exciting and quickly upped his pace.

Her cries instantly rose in both pitch and volume as she shouted out in ecstasy, "Rock!"

-

At the bar, the Lagoon Company, Eda and Bao simultaneously dropped their faces into their palms, at the sound of Revy screaming Rock's name.

"They do this a lot don't they?" Eda asked.

"Every fuckin' where we go," Dutch replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them, but for fuck's sake, can they go a day without fuckin' each other stupid?"

Several minutes later, Revy and Rock returned to the bar, their clothes once again present, and looking most refreshed.

"You two feelin' better?" Dutch asked.

Rock looked to Revy, who smiled as she replied, "Like the weight of the world is off our shoulders, Dutchy."

"Glad to hear it," Dutch replied. He raised his glass and addressed his friends, "How about a toast."

Everyone raised their glasses, Bao included and he asked, "What the fuck are we drinking to?"

Dutch looked at his glass as he replied, "Roanapur, Bao. May she never fall into the wrong hands again."

"Cheers," Everyone replied, before knocking back their glasses.

-

"Yes," Balalaika said, already back in her chair. She held her phone to her ear, while several men dragged bodies from the room, "Quite well, thank you…I have much to do here, I'm not…" She smiled as the voice on the other end interrupted her. Her face straightened out and she got to business, "I want something from you…Lagoon is done…No, they are done now."

At his office in Hong Kong, Chang flicked the ashes from his cigarette loose into a tray. He sighed before he replied, "Very well, but it will be on your shoulders to compensate them for these next four years. Once they reach their designated release date, we'll take over."

"Done," Balalaika replied. Again she smiled slightly, "I missed this city…" She blushed slightly at Chang's comment and replied, "…me too."

"Sir?" Sergeant Boris said as he walked into Balalaika's office.

She raised a finger silencing him for a moment while she finished her conversation, "Yes…goodbye, baby."

Balalaika hung up and looked up to Boris, "Lagoon is here."

"Send them in," Balalaika requested.

The crew walked in, looking a bit more refreshed than when she last seen them. Dutch looked around the office and commented, "You sure don't waste time."

"I like to keep my business tidy, Dutch," Balalaika replied. "I keep a clean house, and I always repay my debts." She took her seat and clipped and lit a cigar. She started the cigar and again addressed her colleagues, "You're free."

Taking her words for face value, Rock asked, "Ma'am?"

She smiled and repeated herself, "You're free." The crew stood baffled for a moment and Balalaika continued, "I've negotiated the early end of your contract with Chang. When you return to the US, you will be civilians. Those of you unhappy with this arrangement are free to make your own deal, however, I imagine two of you are just about ready to bid this life farewell."

"Just like that, sis?" Revy asked.

Balalaika took a drag from her cigar and held the burn in her lungs as she replied, "Just like that."

* * *

_I hope those of you who caught it, don't mind my subtle nod to "The Boondock Saints" in this chapter. I've seen it way to many times this past week ;)_


	32. We're in This Together IX

Two days later, Rock once again stood at the bar on Miami Beach, though today, Dutch and Benny stood beside him. Again, Revy lay out on a beach towel, wearing but her black bikini and a pair of sunglasses. Beside her, Janet sat wearing a similarly insignificant green bikini, as well as a rather large brimmed summer hat.

"I really hope Revy doesn't shoot her," Benny said as he nursed his drink.

"Revy might be a hot-head, but now that she's in the system, I doubt you have anything to worry about, Benny boy," Dutch replied confidently.

Janet took a sip of her drink as she spoke to Revy, "We might as well talk about something." She smiled as she continued, "We both know you can't shoot me any more." Still, Revy just lay there. "Fine, I'll just keep talking until you say something back," Janet threatened. Her expression became one of mild anger as she again barked, "Oh come on, Rebecca!"

"You think she's even awake, Rock?" Dutch asked at the bar.

"She's actually getting really good at ignoring people," Rock replied.

"Suppose she has to now that she can't just run around wavin' her cutlass at people," Dutch replied.

"Yeah, but she does love this states gun laws," Rock replied with a smile. "She's always got at least one of them on her."

"So you mean--"

Rock interrupted Benny, "Yep. There's one in her bag right now."

Immediately panicked for Janet, Benny picked his drink from the bar and walked back to the Lagoon Company's spot on the beach.

Dutch smiled as he took a sip of his drink and asked, "So, Rock…" He placed his glass back on the bar and continued, "…Japanese Businessman, Pirate, Government Assassin, and now; retired and living the good life."

"Sounds about right," Rock replied with a smile.

"How's she doing?" Dutch quietly asked with concern for his oldest friend.

"She's getting better. She slept through the past two nights, probably because she's exhausted, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You still having those little talks?"

Rock smiled warmly, "Sometimes."

Dutch smiled and placed his empty glass on the bar. He made motion to the bartender who promptly refilled his glass. A fresh glass in his hand, Dutch asked, "Shall we?"

"Sure."

Dutch and Rock headed back to their friends and took a seat on their towels. "Everyone still alive?" Dutch asked.

"We're good," Benny replied with a smile as he held Janet in his arms.

"Revy?" Dutch asked receiving no response.

"Looks like she really is asleep," Rock replied, just slightly surprised.

He leaned over to his wife and placed a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, fully aware of the feel of her husband's lips, but replied as she so often had, "That was you, right Rock?"

"Yes it was me," Rock sighed.

"Thanks for not shooting Janet," Benny said, as Revy sat up on her towel.

"Stupid fuckin' gun laws," Revy barked.

Rock handed his wife his drink, quickly diffusing her outburst. The crew looked out at the ocean in silence for a moment, simply enjoying their freedom. Revy reached down to her bag, instantly causing Janet to cower slightly. She retrieved a pack of cigarettes, and passed it around to her colleagues. Her and Rock lit their smokes and Revy stood from her towel. It was seconds like these that took forever for Rock to process.

The sight of his wife's magnificent body as she stood over him; he could stare at her for hours. Several onlookers shamelessly stared as Revy brushed the little bit of sand that had gotten on her off. Of course she took notice, and barked at her husband, "C'mon, get the fuck up, Rock!" Rock's eyes widened and he quickly got to his feet. Again she spoke, this time a bit softer, "Take a walk with me."

He smiled slightly in relief and extended his hand to her. She took his hand into hers and off they went.

"Did you even peg this, Dutch?" Benny asked as he watched Rock and Revy walk away.

"Not in a million years, Benny boy."

Even though she and Revy didn't get along in the least, Janet couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two love birds. However, it seemed to dawn on her what they might be going off to do, "You don't think they're--"

"Ah who cares if they are," Dutch interrupted as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Their free now; let'em enjoy themselves."

-

Rock and Revy walked off away from the crowds towards a small outcropping of rocks. Rock took a seat on one of the ledges and Revy sat back against his chest. He delicately wrapped his arms around her, and her hands reached up to wrap his forearm. The sun just touched the horizon as Revy quietly broke their silence, "This is nice."

Rock smiled as he asked, "So what do you want to do tomorrow, Revy?"

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and turned to face him, "What do _you_ want to do, Rock?" He leaned to her and gave her a kiss. As he pulled away from her, she asked with a smile, "Besides that?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do," Rock replied.

Revy smiled and pulled herself upright and away from him. As Rock observed her face, he could tell she was working on something, and struggling with how to word it. Finally, she began, "Rock…" She collected herself and took a deep breath, "…I know I'm…" Again she searched, "…messed up." She flicked the remains of her cigarette into the ocean and continued, "I love that you try to do everything you can for me, that you always try to take care of me. It's because of you, that I _want_ to live this life, Rock. I don't want you to stop living yours, for me."

Rock smiled as his eyes welled up, "You are my life, Revy. I--"

She pressed a finger to his lips, and quickly interrupted him as she had heard this before, "I know, and it's sweet. Just remember, it's okay for you to want things too."

"Well…" Rock hesitated for a moment as he attempted to think of something to do, "…we could go to Disneyworld."

Revy's eyes narrowed and she blinked a few times as she replied, "Really, Rock? We each get clean slates, and that's all you've got?"

"Okay…" Rock again paused as he thought of what else they might do. His expression perked up as he had another thought, "…we could drive Route 66?" Revy smiled slightly as Rock continued, "Maybe camp out on the side of the road every night."

"Now that's a good fuckin' plan, Rock," Revy replied. She smiled as she stood from the ledge, and reached her hand down to her husband, "C'mon."

"What?" Rock asked, "Now?!"

After helping him up, Revy hopped down onto the beach and turned back to face Rock, "What? Have somewhere to be tomorrow, dumbass?"

Rock smiled as he took in her words, her face; they had nowhere to be, and their whole life ahead of them. He hopped down onto the beach and without any prompting or telegraph, Revy jumped into his arms. Their arms locked tightly around each other as he spun her around. She smiled and giggled like a little girl, before he delicately dropped her back to the sand. Their arms remained wrapped around one another as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Revy," Rock said with a smile.

"You too, Rock," Revy replied.

They slowly leaned their faces to one another, pausing for just a moment before their lips met. Their anxious smiles widened as they delicately brought their lips together, _just_ as the sun fell below the horizon.

* * *

_And that is that...for real this time. For those of you who have followed up to this point, I really hope you enjoyed the ending :)_

_A **VERY** big thank you to IonScream for lending me his eyes throughout my work on this series. Your insight is very much appreciated my friend :)_

_Also, a very big thank you to my reviewers :) You're desire to see this finished, pushed me to get it done and I thank you all :)_

_Thanks very much for reading,_

_-jm_


End file.
